La corona del amor
by Paty4Hale
Summary: -Mamá Sue, Es un príncipe literalmente y me dijo que me ama...-Pues esta claro que le importas más tu que la corona...Bella conoce a Alice en un crucero y cuando su nueva amiga la invite a su casa conocera al guapo hermano real mayor de la hiperactiva pelinegra... ¿Se enamorara?...Un romance rodeado de la nobleza...T por lenguaje!
1. Chapter 1

**hOLA CHICAS... UNA NUEVA HISTORIA... SURGIÓ HOY DE LA NADA EN REALIDAD... AUNQ TENIA GANAS DE HACER UN FIC SOBRE LA REALEZA JAJAJAJA... **

**LAS INVITO A QUE PASEN POR MI PERFIL PARA QUE CONOZCAN MAS DE MI Y MIS HISTORIAS! UN ABRAZO ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**"Es un alma que habita en dos cuerpos, un corazón que palpita en dos almas."Aristóteles.**

**Capítulo 1: El crucero.**

**BELLA POV**

-Sí mamá. Lo tengo todo. Trajes de baño, ropa interior, todo. No se me queda nada. No te preocupes- le dije por enésima vez a mi madre.

Estaba emocionada mis padres me regalaron un viaje de crucero por todo Europa por mi cumpleaños número 16.

Mis padres están divorciados desde que tengo memoria. Mi padre se casó de nuevo con una mujer llamada Sue, la adoro es como mi otra madre. Mi mama se casó de nuevo con otro sujeto, se llama Phil, es agradable.

Yo vivía con mi padre y su esposa, quienes por cierto me esperaban en el auto para llevarme al puerto.

-Mamá me tengo que ir. Sino perderé el barco.-me despedí de mi habladora madre y corrí al auto.

Amaba vivir en Forks, aunque a veces me disgustaba la lluvia. Sólo tenía una amiga se llama Ángela e iríamos juntas a la universidad en dos años. Estudiaríamos en Londres. Ella estudiaría literatura y yo ciencias políticas. Amaba la diplomacia y los tratados internacionales, el arte, la historia, la cultura eran mi pasión, mi delirio, sólo Mamá Sue y Ángela me entendían. Mi padre hacía el intento pero nunca entendería por completo a quien salí. Mi madre sólo decía lo orgullosa que estaba de mí. Que nunca creyó que mudarme a Forks abriría tanto mis horizontes. Una locura por parte de ella ya que siempre le dije que quería estudiar eso.

Al llegar al puerto estaba más emocionada que antes, era el mejor regalo que me podían haber dado. Conocería un montón de Países entre ellos Inglaterra. Era alucinante.

-Bien Pequeña aquí estamos. – me dijo mi padre abrazándome por los hombros. 2 meses por toda Europa era el sueño de cualquiera.

-Es increíble. Apenas tengo palabras para describirlo en serio. –Dije viendo la inmensidad del barco.

-No tienes nada que agradecer. Sabemos cuan importante es todo esto para ti así que tómalo como una premisa de lo que veras cuando estudies en Inglaterra y trabajes para las naciones unidas- Me respondió Sue con un guiño.

-Gracias Mamá Sue.- la abracé despidiéndome de ella. La extrañaría un montón pero valía la pena.-Adiós. Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti pequeña.-Me dio un beso en la frente y soltó su abrazo.

-Adiós papá. Te veré en dos meses. Te quiero-Lo abracé e hice lo mismo que con Sue.

Caminé por la rampa del barco con mi gran maleta y un bolso grande donde sólo cargaba mi cartera y algo de dinero que me habían dado mis padres y padrastros.

Subí al barco con la sensación de que esta pequeña decisión cambiaría mi vida por completo.

Al entrar tuve que identificarme con una de las chaperonas del programa con el que viajábamos. Nos avisó que pasaríamos por Canadá recogiendo a otro grupo y luego iríamos a Londres a visitar el primer país y recoger a unas chicas que también vendrían con el programa. En total éramos 50 chicas. Contando las que aún no estábamos.

Las chaperonas nos guiaron a nuestros camarotes. Eran compartidos, de dos personas, muchas o todas tenían su pareja. No me sentí mal, al contrario, esperaría a encontrar alguna simpática chica que compartiera conmigo el camarote.

Desempaqué mis cosas y me acosté en la cama, estaba alucinada todavía no lo podía creer.

Ese día recorrí con algunas chicas el barco, algunas eran bastante amigables pero no lo suficiente como para pasar con ellas el día completo, eran chicas con las que podías almorzar unas cuantas veces y divertirte pero no considerarlas amigas en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Dos días después de haber ido a Canadá llegamos a Londres, visitamos mucho de esa ciudad, era increíble, era más grande y más bonita de lo que creía. Visitamos varios museos y varios lugares históricos alucinantes, habíamos recorrido mucho, aún cuando nos faltaban varios días, dos según nos dijeron las chaperonas.

De regreso al barco, iba revisando mi cámara cuando me estrellé contra alguien.

-Lo siento- le dije mirándolo. Era un chico, eso lo podía ver. Aún a través de los gorilas que lo seguían. Las chicas se estaban alejando y aunque no las necesitaba para regresar al barco no quería regresar sola.-Lo siento pero me tengo que ir.

Corrí donde estaban las demás, pensando en ese desconocido con el que me acababa de estrellar.

Cuando llegamos de nuevo al barco fui a mi camarote y cuando entré me llevé una grata sorpresa.

-Hola. Espero que no te moleste que me hayan asignado aquí.- Dijo una chica tímida, cabello negro corto, ojos grises expresivos. Se veía bastante agradable.

-Hola. No te preocupes. Es agradable tener a alguien de compañera. Soy Isabella Swan, pero me puedes llamar Bella. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?- le pregunté. Se me hacía conocida de algún lugar pero no la ubicaba.

Ella me miró entre sorprendida y divertida.

-Soy Alice Cullen mucho gusto.- dijo estrechando mi mano.

-Oh! Eres la princesa!. Lo siento soy distraída. Eres bastante amigable Alice.- ella sonrió encantada y me abrazó. Eso me tomó por sorpresa.

-Seremos las mejores amigas.- me dijo separándose. Eso me dio escalofríos pero me gusto. Una amiga en este barco sería estupendo.

-Seguro que sí. ¿Ya conoces el barco?- le pregunté. Ella negó con la cabeza.

La tomé de la mano y salí corriendo del camarote hacia la cafetería. Primero comeríamos luego le enseñaría todo.

-¿Qué haces?- me dijo riendo.

-Te llevo a conocer el barco Alice. Primero comemos y luego conocerás a un país flotante.- ella rió de nuevo.

Comimos en la cafetería normal, muchas chicas nos miraban con envidia, otras con una sonrisa y otras ni nos miraban.

Alice insistió en pagar pero no la dejaría.

-Pagas y me molesto contigo Mary Alice- le dije seria. Ella me miró sorprendida.-Te dije que invitaba yo por ser tu primer día y así lo haré. Acostúmbrate.- Pagué lo que consumimos y nos dispusimos a recorrer el barco con calma, las piscinas, los sitios de fiesta, las tiendas con las que quedó alucinada.

Alice era una buena amiga y una chica bastante alocada. Habíamos hecho muy buenas migas. Le conté del chico contra el que me estrellé camino al barco y ella rió a carcajadas.

-Ese probablemente haya sido mi hermano.- Me sonrojé. Dios que vergüenza estrellarte con un extraño en la calle y que sea el hermano de tu mejor amiga.

-Alice que vergüenza que sea tu hermano. No te rías. No es divertido estrellarte con un desconocido y cuando se lo cuentas a tu mejor amiga ella dice que es su hermano.- ella no dejó de reírse de todos modos y pronto me descubrí riéndome yo también.

Nos sacamos un montón de fotos juntas. Yo se las mandaba a mi padre y a Mamá Sue. No que no quisiera a mi madre pero no era muy confiable de todos modos.

Ella le mandó algunas fotos a su familia.

Un día estábamos hablando, riendo y comiendo chatarra mientras navegábamos hacia otros países cuando su celular sonó.

-¿Hola?- respondió, alguien del otro lado respondió también ya que sonrió más ampliamente.

Luego de unos momentos su sonrisa desapareció y ahora parecía enfadada. Por como iba cambiando su expresión me pareció más adecuado darle privacidad.

Me levanté de mi cama y me dirigí a la puerta en silencio, iría al cafetín y esperaría que terminara de hablar, me sentía un poco incómoda, nunca me ha gustado ver como mis amigos pelean con alguien.

Cuando Ángela peleaba con Ben, me refugiaba en algún lugar.

Alice me detuvo negando con la cabeza.

Le sonreí tímidamente y regresé a mi cama.

-No Edward! Ya te dije. Confío en ella, es mi mejor amiga. – o sea que ella me defendía de alguien llamado Edward, me defendía tan solo conociéndome de hace unos días.- Te lo prometo-respondió más tranquila.-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero. Adiós.

Alice colgó la llamada y me miró sonriéndome con disculpa.

-Alice, no debes discutir con tus amigos por mi.- le reprendí bastante impresionada todavía.

-Eres mi mejor amiga y nadie se puede meter contigo. Además era mi hermano. Solo tiene miedo de que salga herida si hago alguna amistad fuerte. Ya sabes…

-Alice. Yo nunca te buscaría por tu título ni por tu dinero. Eres la persona mas honesta, dulce y alegre que conozco, por eso me parece tan extraño que no tengas amigas. Yo quiero ser amiga de Alice Cullen, la chica más alocada que conozco, con la que me enojo cuando me quiere comprar algo. No quiero ser amiga de Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, princesa de Londres.-Le dije seriamente. –Además sabes que siempre seré y he sido sincera contigo eres mi mejor amiga. Ni con Ángela he sido tan cercana que contigo.- ella me abrazó y yo le devolví el abrazo.

-Te quiero Bella, eres mi única amiga- se rió

-Siempre seré tu amiga.-Pasamos el resto del día riendo, comiendo más comida chatarra, fuimos a la piscina.

Cuando íbamos de paseo a algunos países, muchos paparazis nos seguían, pero no me importaba y aunque me molesté una vez Alice me dijo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero es que me molestaba que la siguieran las 24 horas del día, no tenía privacidad. Al crucero la mandaron con algunos gorilas con las insignias reales del Reino Unido.

Tenía una mejor amiga y sólo llevaba una semana en este barco.


	2. Un ángel Edward POV

**HOLAAAAAAA! ESTOY DEMASIADO CONTENTA! 7 REVIEWS EN EL PRIMER CAPITULO, SUS COMENTARIOS ME ENCANTARON DEMASIADO, ME ALEGRO TANTO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPI! MIL GRACIAS DE VERDAD POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS...NO SABEN LA CANTIDAD DE ALERTAS DE FAVORITOS DE HISTORIA Y ALERTAS DE HISTORIA RECIBI... ME ENCANTO DE VERDAD! **

**ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A TODAS! LECTORAS SILENCIOSAS, LAS QUE COMENTARON Y LAS QUE SOLO DEJARON SU ALERTA QUE ME SACAN UNA SONRISA :)**

**es importante que lean la nota al final del capítulo, para efectos de historia y para entender mejor el capítulo!**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

_**"Las hermanas se interponen entre tú y las crueles circunstancias de la vida." Nancy Mitford **_

**EDWARD POV**

Alice tenía esa extraña obsesión por celebrar su cumpleaños yendo en un crucero por Europa, era una locura, más que todo porque se estaba haciendo ilusiones con conseguir amigas como ella siempre lo ha soñado, me preocupa que la lastimen, ella puede ser fuerte pero es mi hermanita, es como una muñequita de porcelana a la que debes dedicar tu vida a cuidar porque en cualquier momento se puede romper.

Me llevaba de maravilla con mi hermana y mi primo Emmett, quien vivía con nosotros desde que nació puesto que sus padres fallecieron en un accidente. Siempre fue criado como un hijo más y es también uno de los príncipes de Inglaterra. Es mayor que yo por año, él tiene 19 mientras que yo tengo 18.

Estaba terminando de colocarme los zapatos cuando uno de los criados entró en mi habitación, luego de habérsele concedido el permiso de pasar. No era un príncipe caprichoso, me consideraba una persona sencilla con deseos de encontrar a la mujer perfecta.

-Señor. Sus majestades lo esperan para desayunar.-informó Demetri. Asentí lo cabeza y él se retiró.

Siempre soñaba con casarme con una mujer preciosa, a la que amara con toda mi alma, no me importa si viene de la realeza o no, para mi amarla es suficiente requisito.

Cuando cumplí los 16 años les dije a mis padres que si me casaría, lo haría por amor y mi esposa la escogería yo. Ellos no pudieron estar más de acuerdo. Ellos se habían casado del mismo modo, y aunque mi madre era noble, mi padre se enamoró tan solo ver a la hija del Marqués.

-Hola familia.-saludé cuando llegué a la pequeña sala privada en la que desayunábamos y hacíamos las reuniones familiares.

-Hola querido- saludó mi madre. Le di un beso en la frente al igual que a Alice. A Emmett le di unas palmadas en la espalda y a mi padre igual.

Éramos una familia unida a pesar de las responsabilidades que recaían sobre los hombros de cada uno.

Desayunamos en animadas charlas, Alice seguía emocionada con eso de ir al crucero, mis padres habían aceptado, yo nada podía hacer, no tenía potestad sobre ella, lo máximo que podía hacer era aconsejarla y guiarla, lo mismo hacía Emmett.

-Alice yo te llevo al puerto. Luego de eso tengo que hablar con los inspectores navales.-mi madre me sonrió con agradecimiento y yo le guiñe un ojo. Alice estaba tan entusiasmada con esto. Solo esperaba que de verdad encontrara una persona sincera de quien nunca se separara, se merecía tener una amiga de verdad.

-Enana sabes que amaría acompañar a Eddy pero el amor llama- dijo señalando su corazón.

Mi primo había sido flechado, hechizado e idiotizado por la hija de los Duques de Francia. Hace unos siglos, no muchos según nos explicó mi padre, Francia recuperó a su ducado, nombrando a un caballero de la orden real como Duque de Borgoña. Este Ducado había estado extinto por más de 300 años ya que su última Duquesa María de Valois murió antes de proporcionarle a la nobleza del ducado un heredero, María había sido la última Duquesa de la Borgoña independiente, antes de que Francia tomara el dominio de dicho ducado. Desde entonces el Ducado de Francia ha pertenecido a la familia noble Withlock Hale.

Emmett se había enamorado perdidamente de Rosalie Hale, y por muy buena suerte, ella cayó rendida a sus pies. Llevan casi 2 años juntos, Emmett planea pedirle que se casen pero quiere esperar unos meses más.

Rosalie Hale tiene un hermano gemelo, que para desgracia o no se enamoro de mi hermanita. MI HERMANITA!. Como dije, anda puedo hacer, ella también está enamorada de él, llevan saliendo varios meses aunque no hacen formal la relación todavía.

Yo seguía esperando que mi mujer llegara.

Al medio día ayudé a Alice con sus nervios de conocer gente nueva.

-Al, sabes que no puedes esperar mucho. No quiero que te decepciones y sufras. –Le dije posicionando mis manos en sus hombros y viéndola fijamente.

-Ed. Este viaje cambiará nuestras vidas. Ya verás.- me guiño un ojo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

Siempre hacía eso, decir algo con tanta certeza y luego se cumplía. Me daban escalofríos de tan solo pensar quien pudo haber sido mi hermana en una vida pasada.

Alice viajaría con dos guardaespaldas, sólo por precaución. Cuando eres el hijo de la corona real, te ganas más enemigos que amigos.

Iba conversando animadamente con Alice en la limusina. En un momento de silencio, mientras ella hablaba por teléfono con Jasper, observé por la ventana y justo vi pasar un ángel.

Era una chica bajita, pero más alta que Alice, tenía el cabello castaño, era pálida pero era mi sueño hecho realidad. BAM, amor a primera vista. Si tan solo pudiera hablar con ella.

El chofer estacionó donde le indicamos, los guardias llevaron las maletas de Alice mientras yo me despedía de ella antes de que se fuera y regresara en dos meses.

-Cuídate. Cualquier cosa que suceda, buena o mala me llamas a mi o a cualquiera de los chicos. Sabes que estamos atentos a ti. Te quiero enana.- le di un abrazo y un beso en su frente y esperé a que subiera al barco.

Iba distraído caminando pensando en ese ángel caído del cielo que había visto desde la limusina. Que Dios y el cielo lo quieran y la pueda conocer.

De pronto sentí que uno de los gorilas se adelantaba para cubrirme, de no se que, pero con un gesto de la mano lo detuve y reanudamos nuestra marcha, de pronto sentí que alguien se estrellaba contra mi.

Sostuve a la chica que se había estrellado conmigo y mi suerte no podía ser más grande, era la chica linda que había visto antes.

-Lo siento- se disculpó sonrojándose un poco. Me dieron ganas de acariciar su mejilla y llevarla conmigo, pero ella volvió a hablar antes de que yo pudiera pronunciar ni una sílaba.-lo siento pero me tengo que ir.-la observé irse con un grupo de chicas, pero me pareció extraño que no hablara con ellas.

Tendría que pedirle un favor enorme a Emmett.

Pronto llegué a casa y fui en busca de Emmett a su habitación. Estaba con Rose como era de esperarse.

-Hola Rose ¿Cómo estás?- saludé dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Edward. Muy bien. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué sonríes como si acabaras de descubrir un misterio?-preguntó. A veces olvidaba lo observadora que es.

-Necesito un favor de ustedes.

Les conté el favor que quería y ellos quedaron encantados con ayudarme con todo.

En el palacio todo seguía igual a diferencia de que la energía de Alice hacía falta pero sus damas de compañía estaban relajadas. Las dos mujeres que eran las Damas de compañía de Alice se llaman Carmen y Sulspicia, creo que tenían unos 60 años, eran las que más confianza nos tenían y a quienes más confianza teníamos. Carmen ha estado con mi madre desde hace mucho tiempo. Creo que desde que Carmen tenía como 20 años mas o menos.

Los días siguientes comenzaron a llegar fotos de Alice, enviadas por ellas, en los distintos lugares a los que iba, o en el barco o en lo que parecía ser su camarote, en todas salía con la chica linda con la que me estrellé.

Definitivamente esto es el destino. Sonreí abiertamente pero aún estaba preocupado por ella.

Decidí llamarla.

-¿Hola?-respondió con la voz agitada, al otro lado escuchaba las risas amortiguadas de una chica, al menos había hecho una amiga.

-Hola Enana ¿Cómo estás?- pregunté interesado por saber como le iba. Pude sentir como sonreía al otro lado del teléfono mientras me respondía y me hablaba rápidamente de lo bien que la estaba pasando.-¿Alice no crees que esta chica pueda vender tu información a la prensa?- le pregunté temeroso, odiaría que le hicieran daño a mi hermana y por que no decirlo, odiaría que esa chica linda no fuera linda por dentro.

-No Edward! Ya te dije. Confío en ella, es mi mejor amiga.- guao. Dos días y ya era su mejor amiga. Tiene que ser bastante especial para que Alice la defienda de esa manera.

-De acuerdo lo siento pequeña. Solo que me preocupo por ti. Sabes que no me gustaría que nada te hiriera. Te quiero Alice cuídate mucho y me alegro en serio y mucho que hayas conseguido una amiga tan linda. Debe ser muy especial si la quieres tanto.-cuando dije esas palabras me di cuenta que había dicho" tan linda" Alice no lo dejaría pasar y me atormentaría para sacarme información.

-Te lo prometo-respondió más tranquila.- Yo también te quiero. Adiós.- con eso colgamos la llamada pero no había pasado un segundo cuando me envió un mensaje.

"Tan linda"… Edward Anthony Masen Cullen estás en problemas. A tu hermana no le editas la información. Te quiero.

Lo sabía. A Alice nada se le escapa.

* * *

La historia del ducado de Borgoña tiene cierta parte de verdad y cierta parte de ficción...El Ducado de Borgonña existió como política independiente de la monarquía francesa antes de 1016 ya que allí fue anexado como Estado de Francia, y ahora era Francia quien manejaba el Ducado ya que el antiguo Duque había fallecido en una batalla sin dejar descendencia masculina, pero su única HIJA al casarse con el futuro Emperador del Sacro Imperio Romano Germánico defendió la posesión del Ducado y así se le fue devuelto ya que le pertenecía por sangre al haber sido su padre el Duque de Borgoña. Este ducado se extinguió en 1026 pero unos años después se le fue otorgado a Roberto hermano de Enrique I.

La última Duquesa del Ducado independiente de Borgoña se llamó María de Valois quien murió en un accidente de caballo antes de poder proporcionarle un hijo heredero al Ducado de Borgoña. María de Borgoña como es conocida tuvo como sobrino a Felipe el Hermoso (Quien fue un temerario y gran Rey de Francia en el siglo XIII. cabe decir que fue maldito por uno de sus "lacayos" cuando lo mataron ")

Esa es la parte cierta.

La parte de mentira es que No se ha restaurado ningún Ducado en Francia desde 1665-1700 luego de que se declarara la paz de Nimega, los próximos descendientes del Ducado Valois Borgones mantendrían el título como mero prestigio pero ya para fechas de Carlos II rey de España y Duque de Borgón se desarticulan por completo los ducados de Valois...

**Para efectos de la historia tendré que poner que este territorio nunca fue Abandonado o dejado al olvido y que gracias al nombramiento de un caballero se le otrogó el Ducado de Borgoña (que ahora es de la familia de Jasper y Rosalie)**


	3. Atraída

**hola hermosas! mil gracias por su apoyo de verdad no saben lo que me alegran sus reviews sus laertas... no saben al cantidad de alertas que he recibido de esta hisoria me emociona muchisimo que les guste tanto! tenemos 13 reviews en esta historia es mucho mas de lo que me esperaba tener en los primeros capis... que tal si llegamos a 20? :)... espero que les guste este capi...**

**Es un poco sorpresivo pero la etapa del crucero era solo importante para que Alice y Bella se conocieran...espero que les guste y espero sus reviews:):)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

_**«La batalla de la vida no siempre la gana el hombre más fuerte, o el más ligero, porque tarde o temprano, el hombre que gana es aquel que cree poder hacerlo».  
Napoleón Hill**_

**Capítulo 3: Atraída...**

**BELLA POV**

Nos quedaba una semana en el crucero antes de que cada una regresara a su país. Pero por más que Alice y yo habíamos prometido escribirnos y estar en contacto durante mis últimas dos semanas libres, no podría escribir mucho ya que mi madre quería que pasara con ella una semana. Aunque no quería, sabía lo que tenía preparado y no quería tener una de las charlas con ella de " ¿porqué no me lo dijiste" bla bla bla… por eso me quise ir a vivir con mi padre y mamá Sue, no es que odiara a mi madre pero era muy distraída y se puede decir que egoísta, claro que la quería pero me atrevería a decir que mamá Sue se ha encargado más de mi que ella. Creo que es por lo joven que era cuando me tuvo, y siempre me dejaba con niñeras hasta que cumplí doce y me quise ir con mi padre.

-Bella ¿Te puedo pedir algo?- me preguntó Alice sentándose en mi cama. Tenía el rostro triste.

-Claro. Cualquier cosa.- le aseguré. Yo también estaba un poco triste, era difícil despedirse de tu mejor amiga. Pero el lado positivo es que solo quedaba un año para irme a vivir a Inglaterra.

-Antes que regreses a tu país me encantaría que te quedaras una semana conmigo por mi cumpleaños aunque ya haya pasado….pero es que …ya sabes… eres mi única amiga…si quieres…¿Te gustaría venir?- preguntó tímida y nerviosa.

-Alice. Me encantaría. Pero ¿Qué dirá tu hermano- "tu lindo hermano" pensé- y tus padres de que vaya contigo? Ya sabes…- Ella me empujó a modo de regaño y yo la miré confundida.

-Tonta Bella. Les he hablado tanto de ti que me han dicho varias veces que quieren conocerte. Ya verás que esta será la mejor semana de tu vida.- me guiñó un ojo y se paró de la cama para llamar por teléfono a sus padres o a su hermano. Nunca le dije a Alice lo bien que detalle a su hermano cuando me tropecé con él, me daba miedo que pensara que quería ser su amiga por él, cosa que no era así.

Estuvo un rato al teléfono, se reía, se enfadaba, decía cosas, mandaba a alguien a callar, nunca me equivoqué en decir que Alice era hiperactiva.

Cuando colgó el teléfono se acercó a mi con una sonrisa alegre y misteriosa, esa sonrisa me decía que escondía algo y algo grande.

-Alice…- comencé pero ella me interrumpió.

-Ya te dije. Les he hablado mucho de ti y están ansiosos y emocionados por conocerte!- me dijo dando brinquitos.

-Segura?-le pregunté nerviosa.

-Claro que si!- dijo viéndome seria. Aún tenía esa sonrisa de "estoy planeando algo y no te diré que"- Esta semana será una de las mejores semanas que pasaras en tu vida- volvió a decir y eso me causó escalofríos, había aprendido a no desconfiar del tono de pitonisa de Alice. Luego de eso me obligó a llamar a mis padres para avisarles la oferta de Alice.

Llamé primero a casa de mi madre, era la que más guerra daría, ya sabía todo de mi amistad con Alice, cuando se enteró me llamó histérica preguntándome porque no le había contado que estaba "involucrada con la realeza".

-¿Hola?-atendió Phil.

-Hola Phil-saludé bajo la atenta mirada de Alice. Rodee los ojos. Había olvidado que también es bastante chismosa cuando se lo propone.

-Hola Bella ¿Cómo estás?-saludó él de vuelta.

-Bien gracias. Sólo llamaba para avisar que no voy a poder pasar esta semana con ustedes en Phoenix porque Alice me invitó a su casa. ¿Le dirías a mamá por favor?- le dije de una.

-No te preocupes Bella. Yo hablo con tu madre. Salúdame a tu padre cuando hables con él- Phil era bastante sensato. Era unos cinco años mayor que mi madre y creo que eso ayuda a que mi madre se controle.

-Gracias Phil. Seguro lo saludo. Adiós.- colgué la llamada y Alice me veía expectante.

-Me atendió Phil, me dijo que él hablaría con mi madre así que no hay problemas con ellos. Llamaré a mi padre.

Sonó varias veces el tono de espera, hasta que escuché como descolgaban el teléfono.

-¿Bueno?- esa era Mamá Sue. Parece que hoy es el día de hablar con los padrastros.

-Hola Mamá Sue. –saludé.

-Hola querida. –saludó ella y escuché como llamaba a mi padre.- _Charlie es Bella!_

Escuché como mi padre se ponía al teléfono.

-Hola Bella. Estás en alta voz. ¿Cómo estás?-saludó mi padre.

-Bastante bien. Oigan tengo que decirles algo. Alice me invitó esta semana a su casa. Ya hablé con Phil para avisar. ¿Será que me dejan ir?- pedí.

-¿Alice habló con sus padres para pedir permiso?- preguntó Mamá Sue.

-Si. Lo hizo antes de que yo llamara a Phil.-les respondí rápidamente.-Dijeron que si.- presioné un poco.

-Pues si ellos dijeron que si, no veo ningún problema. Cuídense mucho cariño-Me dijo mi padre.

-Gracias!-grité emocionada. Alice ya estaba dando brinquitos a mi lado.

Colgué la llamada y ella se lanzó a abrazarme.

Esa semana pasó volando… estaba realmente nerviosa por conocer a la familia de Alice. Digo, no todos los días tu mejor amiga es una princesa y te lleva a conocer a su familia real. Tenía miedo de que no les agradara y pensaran que era muy tonta, no lo se, estaba nerviosa, parecía una gelatina.

-Bella tranquilízate les encantas desde ya sin haberte conocido.- me dijo Alice mientras bajábamos del crucero, con los gorilas siguiéndonos, ellos llevaban nuestras maletas. Me daba un poco de vergüenza que llevaran mi equipaje mientras yo solo llevaba mi bolso con mi monedero y unas cosas más que no podía meter en las maletas.

Miré hacia atrás cuando llegamos a tierra firme, me permití sentir un poco de nostalgia, extrañaría al país flotante. Alice y yo lo habíamos apodado así por cariño, era más divertido referirse al crucero como un país flotante.

-VINISTE!-gritó Alice a mis espaldas. Me giré para ver con quien estaba hablando y me di cuenta que era con su hermano, el chico lindo con el que me estrellé. "Trágame tierra" pensé en ese momento.

Su hermano sonrió sorprendido por la efusividad de Alice, y de pronto su expresión cambió a una totalmente ilegible, seguro que por algo que le dijo Alice.

Cuando se separaron mi mirada aún seguía conectada con la de él.

-Edward ella es mi mejor amiga Bella. Bella él es mi hermano Edward- nos presentó con esa sonrisa diabólica.

Edward se acercó a mi y me dio un beso en la mejilla para susurrar en mi oído –Encantado en conocerte.- yo le sonreí aún con las mariposas revoloteando en mi estómago.

-Encanta igualmente Edward- le respondí con naturalidad, con una naturalidad que me sorprendió. "Ay Bella, ya te gusta Edward" me dije mentalmente.

Él me dedicó una sonrisa torcida que dejaba sin aliento y me guiñó el ojo, le sonreí abiertamente, todo sin que Alice nos viera. Nos subimos a la limusina luego de que los gorilas pusieran el equipaje en la maleta del auto.

-Y cuéntame enana. ¿Qué tal el crucero?- preguntó Edward, realmente quería hacer hablar a su hermana, pero Alice hizo algo que no me lo esperé nunca, dirigió la conversación hacia mí.

-Estuvo fantástico. ¿Cierto Bella?-Edward pasó su vista de su hermana a mí, y me dedicó esa sonrisa que quitaba el aliento, era una muy, muy, muy linda sonrisa.

-Cierto era como un país flotante-Edward rió por mi descripción y Alice puso de nuevo esa sonrisa de "escondo algo" que ya me estaba poniendo los nervios de punta.

-Alice ¿Qué escondes?- le pregunté ya desesperada, tenía mucha paciencia pero cuando Alice esconde algo no hay quien aguante.

Tanto ella como Edward me miraron sorprendidos, no se si por la pregunta o por como la hice.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que escondo algo?-preguntó ella aún sorprendida, y con un ligero toque exagerado de inocencia.

-Esa sonrisa la llevas desde hace una semana, y es la sonrisa que siempre ponías cuando hacías algo que sabías que me iba a molestar o que ponías cuando hacías algo a mis espaldas. ¿Qué has hecho? O ¿Qué planeas hacer?-pregunté de nuevo.

Alice me miro sonriendo alegremente y dando ligeros saltitos en su asiento, Edward suspiró y sonrió enigmáticamente, lo que me hizo preguntarme que pensaba

Iba a preguntarle pero justo entramos en el palacio de Webmister y me quedé boquiabierta, era muchísimo más hermoso que en fotos, claro que cuando vine por primera vez a Inglaterra, cuando el crucero recogió a las chicas de aquí, lo visité pero algo lo hacía diferente, la compañía o que lo estaba viendo más de cerca.

Estaba tan absorta pensando y viendo el lugar que ni siquiera me fijé cuando nos bajamos del auto hasta que una voz, o más bien SU voz, me habló desde la espalada y mucho más cerca de lo que me esperaba.

-¿Te gusta?-preguntó. Me giré hacia él y vi que sonreía con nerviosismo.

-Es…imponente y espectacular- le respondí exactamente lo que pensaba, sin si quiera pensarlo. Era natural hablar con él, las palabras salían de mi boca sin siquiera pasar por mi mente, es como hablar con Ángela, no hay que pensar mucho porque sabes exactamente que decir porque la conoces de toda la vida. Mi pequeña revelación me sorprendió, sentía que conocía a este chico de toda la vida.

Él me sonrió más relajado lo que me hizo pensar que en verdad le importaba lo que pensara de algo.

-¿Te gustaría conocerlo todo?- ofreció mirándome con curiosidad.

-Sería estupendo – él me dio esa sonrisa linda otra vez. Tendría que decirle algún día que tiene una sonrisa que quita el aliento.- ¿Seguro que no hay ningún problema? –pregunté tímidamente.

-Si eres tú, no hay ningún problema- y ahí estaba de nuevo esa sonrisa.

-Gracias.-respondí un poco avergonzada, no estaba acostumbrada a los cumplidos o a comentarios lindos dirigidos hacia mi. Aún avergonzada aparté mi vista de él y miré de nuevo todo el espacio que ocupaba esta edificación.

Me di cuenta que Alice no estaba.

-¿Dónde fue Alice?-pregunté viéndolo.

-Fue a buscar a Jasper- hizo una mueca que causó gracia.

A estas alturas ya estábamos en un pasillo lleno de cuadros que según me explicó Edward eran el linaje real, desde hace muchos años. Al final del pasillo arriba de una ventana había un escudo que me llamó la atención.

-¿Qué es el escudo?-pregunté con curiosidad.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que es un escudo?-preguntó él sonriendo de nuevo.

-La forma que tiene lo hace un escudo. ¿Me dirás que es?- le reté calmada. Él acarició mi mejilla para gran sorpresa mía.

-No me gusta verte enojada. Es el escudo de la familia Cullen. –Asentí mirando al escudo, lo miraba pero mi mente estaba en la razón por la que él me haría cumplidos si apenas me conoce. Está bien decir que a mi me gusta y apenas lo conozco también…

Se acercó a mí, sonriendo misteriosamente y abrió una puerta detrás de mí, giró su cabeza hacia los lados y me empujó suavecito pero rápidamente hacia el interior.

-Me gusta esta habitación. Es como un lugar secreto al que me gusta venir cuando quiero estar solo o cuando quiero pensar- dijo girando sobre si mismo viendo toda la habitación para luego fijar su vista en mí.

-¿Porqué me la muestras si es secreta?-pregunté entre divertida y confundida.

-Porque algo me incita a que comparta esto contigo.- me dijo acercándose poco a poco.

-Pero apenas me conoces-susurré viéndolo acercarse cada vez más.

-pero siento que te conozco de toda la vida. Me gustas desde el momento en que escuché tu voz al disculparte cuando nos tropezamos ese día hace dos meses- podría jurar que nadie me haría olvidar ese día y la vergüenza que me da. Él alzó mi mentón con dos dedos e hizo que lo mirara a los ojos. Acarició mis mejillas y yo cerré los ojos sonriendo, era excelente estar así con él, apenas nos conocíamos y las palabras ya sobraban. Estaba feliz, le gustaba al chico que me gustaba- se que es apresurado ya que apenas hemos hablado pero me encantaría conocerte más Bella, con lo poco que hemos hablado, me has dejado intrigado, sorprendido, me has hecho que vea que eres una persona inteligente. Y el que seas capas de ver que Alice esconde algo, quiere decir que eres una buena persona de buenos sentimientos.-Estaba nervioso, lo sabía de algún modo, hablaba atropelladamente así que decidí callarlo con un beso.

Me incliné con la punta de mis pies y presione mis labios en los suyos. Él sonrió sobre mis labios y profundizo el beso.

Cuando nos separamos recosté mi cabeza en su pecho y él me rodeó la cintura con sus brazos. Era como dos cabezas más alto que yo, su barbilla encajaba perfectamente encima de mi cabeza, eso me encantaba.

-Tú también me gustas y me encantaría conocerte. Pero Edward ¿Qué va a pasar con nosotros al término de ésta semana cuando vuelva a Forks y tu estés aquí?.- le pregunté con miedo a perderlo.

Él soltó el abrazo y tomó mi rostro en sus manos-Hablaremos todos los días que podamos por video llamada o por teléfono. No me importa si tengo que mover cielo y tierra para hablar contigo. Pero nunca permitiría que te alejaras de mí. O bueno ya sabes en que sentido hablo. Es muy rápido lo que diré pero….

-Te quiero-le dije yo interrumpiéndolo. Me miró sorprendido con una sonrisa.-¿Por qué te sorprendes de todo lo que digo?- le pregunté riéndome

-Por que me tomas desprevenido Bella. Nunca espero que me respondas o que digas lo que espero que digas o como espero que reacciones. Te quiero, es muy apresurado lo se y no quiero espantarte ni mucho menos pero en serio te quiero. No se como no se porque pero lo hago…


	4. Enchanted to meet you

**Gracias a "I´m reading my life" por hacerme ver el MEGA error que cometí. El palacio de residencia del monarca Ingles es el palacio de Buckingham no el de Westminster y em disculpo por el horror ortográfico de haber escrito mal el nombre del parlamento!... prometo tener más cuidado... En serio mil gracias por corregirme;)... espero que cualquier otro fallo me lo hagas saber de la misma manera como lo has hecho!;)**

**Gracias por sus reviews... espero q la espera valga la pena:)... visiten "Hollywood life" la comencé ayer promete ser buena solo tiene el prefacio y tiene 4 reviews...**

**CHICAS QUE TAL SI LLEGAMOS A 26 REVIEWS EN ESTA HISTORIA?:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**_"Ni la ausencia ni el tiempo son nada cuando se ama."Jorge Luis Borges_**

**Capítulo 4: Enchanted to meet you**

**BELLA POV**

El Palacio de Buckingham (1) es realmente mucho más bonito por dentro de lo que pude imaginarme. Con sus exhibiciones de arte, y las joyas que aunque magníficas y muy bonitas no fue lo que más captó mi atención, seguía pensando en ese escudo de armas de la familia de Edward que me había llamado tanto la atención, tenía algo hipnotizante.

Después del pequeño recorrido que dimos, donde Edward me dijo que Esme, su madre estaba atendiendo un asunto oficial con un nuevo embajador de Dinamarca. Cuando le pregunté acerca de eso, me explicó que las relaciones internacionales cuando se trataban de nuevos embajadores de países que tenían relaciones con Inglaterra, la reina era la encargada de entrevistarse personalmente con ese nuevo embajador, para ultimar detalles acerca de las labores en las que trabajaran(2).

Estaba nerviosa ya que me dijo que quería que conociera a su padre que estaba descansando en una pequeña sala de los salones privados. Era totalmente lógico que tuviera que conocerlos, pero aún así estaba nerviosa.

-¿Te sentirías más cómoda si Alice viniera?- me preguntó dándole un apretón cariñoso a mi mano.

Yo asentí sintiéndome un poco más tranquila, la energía de Alice era contagiosa y además también tenía un efecto anestesiante de los nervios.

Me guió por varios pasillos que me parecieron como los pasillos sin salida de los laberintos y se paró frente a una puerta, para luego dar tres golpecitos en ella.

En mi fuero interno me reía, pues ahora entendía un poco porque la figura de Alice y Edward, si nada más de un cuarto a otro recorrías como 100 metros, no quería imaginarme como era ir de un extremo a otro.

Alice abrió la puerta y en cuanto nos vio sonrió ampliamente, le devolví la sonrisa y ella me miró de esa manera que decía que me secuestraría para darle detalles de porqué desaparecí con su hermano, y porque de repente no soltaba mi mano.

-Allie, venimos a pedirte un favor.- le dijo Edward a una saltarina bailarina.

-Claro. Díganme- aceptó inmediatamente. Me gustaba verlos interactuar, con lo poco que conocía a Alice pero con lo mucho que me había hablado de Edward y de su primo Emmett podría decir que eran una familia basada en los verdaderos valores morales del amor y la amistad antes de cualquier valor monetario de las cosas.

-Pues queríamos o más bien Bella se sentiría más tranquila si estás con ella cuando hablemos con mamá y papá.-Me sonrojé un poco, me sentía un poco cohibida.

-Por su puesto. Ya veras que te encantarán Bella, son personas muy sencillas, además ya te lo dije, ya te adoran.- le dirigí una sonrisa a Alice, siempre encontraba la manera adecuada de tranquilizarme. –Por cierto Edward, Carmen te estaba buscando.- sonrió malignamente y vi a Edward palidecer un poco. Se excusó un momento y técnicamente salió corriendo de allí, dejándome a mi un tanto confundida.

Alice rió estrepitosamente como si acabara de presenciar el mejor acto cómico del mundo.

-Alice ¿Quién es Carmen?-pregunté entrando junto a ella a su habitación. Era muy bonita, con ligeros colores rosas y lavandas en las paredes, las sábanas de la cama, perfectamente acomodas le daban un toque extraño a la colorida habitación pues eran naranjas con flores blancas, pero el centro de las flores era con colores que variaban entre el rosado, el fucsia y el morado.

-Es nuestra nana. En realidad es la que cocina normalmente, es muy dulce pero que no descubra que no comiste porque te arma un escándalo sobre la alimentación. Edward la adora pero Nana Carmen adora asustar a Edward. Y hoy Edward salió sin desayunar, y no hay cosa que moleste más a Nana Carmen que no comamos la comida más importante del día. Además mis padres son muy estrictos con la alimentación, y Emmett y Edward han tenido bastantes problemas con la comida. Ya te acostumbrarás a las locuras culinarias de los Cullen. Ahora ¿como es que ahora mi hermano no te suelta?-decía todo tan rápido y sin respirar que en serio me llevo a admirar la capacidad pulmonar de alguien tan chiquito.

-Alice respira.-le dije riéndome.-Mi mama Sue también es bastante estricta con la comida, si vieras como es conmigo y Ben.-Alice sabía todos los berrinches que Ben hacía en broma cuando almorzaba conmigo y Angie en mi casa.

Intenté evadir un poco el tema de Edward por un rato, mientras me tranquilizaba de los nervios que me daba conocer a sus padres. No tenía nada que ver con que fueran los reyes, por mi podría ser el mismísimo Dios, pero que sean los padres del chico que te gusta y de la chica que conociste hace dos meses y que inmediatamente confía en ti como si llevaran toda la vida siendo amigas, era algo que podría poner nerviosa a cualquiera.

-No desvíes la conversación Swan.- me dijo acusatoriamente y yo suspiré. Alice a veces era un poco insistente.

-Puede que me haya besado. Puede que haya respondido. Puede que haya dicho que me quiere. Puede que haya respondido.-le dije con una sonrisa inocente, como quien explica una teoría de la cual no está segura de si es verídica. Salvo que mi situación no era una teoría, era la práctica, y no dudaba estaba segura que era verdad.

Ella gritó como loca y se abalanzó a abrazarme. Le devolví el abrazo, y comenzamos a reír sin control.

-Lo siento Alice, no sabía que estabas acompañada.-Dijo una voz de mujer a mis espaldas. Alice se levantó sonriente y yo me giré para ver quien venía en búsqueda de mi amiga. Cuando me giré vi a la mismísima reina, en todo sentido. Era mas bonita que en las fotos, y tenía un gran parecido con Alice, los ojos y la forma de sus labios.

-Tranquila mamá. Mira ella es Bella. –Me levanté de mi sitio y me acerqué a ella sonriente. No estaba para nada nerviosa, era todo lo contrario a como pensé que estaría. Estúpidos miedos infundados.

-Hola Bella. Eres mucho más de lo que Alice describió.- Me dio un abrazo, y bajito sin que Alice escuchara me susurró un tímido "Gracias".-Puedes llamarme Esme querida.-Le sonreí.

-Un placer conocerte Esme.- ella rió alegremente, lo que hizo que Alice y yo riéramos.

-Vaya que te pareces a tu mamá Alice.- Ella me guiño y Esme rió.

Justo cuando Esme se fue a sentar en la gran cama de Alice fue cuando noté como iba vestida, tenía un lindo vestido crema, con mangas cortas y llegaban a las rodillas, utilizaba unos lindos zapatos unos tonos más oscuros que el vestido, y a pesar de verse elegante, se veía sencilla, nada estrafalario, tal como Alice me había contado. El maquillaje que llevaba era casi natural y el cabello lo llevaba suelto. Le quedaba muy bonito el color.

Pasamos un rato agradable conversando sobre el crucero, contando anécdotas de los países que visitamos, Esme reía con algunas de nuestras travesuras, y nos regañaba cuando le dijimos como nuestra chaperona nos reprendió varias veces por el ruido que hacíamos a la hora de ir a dormir.

Más tarde, Edward pasó por la habitación de su hermana avisándonos a las tres que la comida estaba servida. Nos levantamos inmediatamente y caminamos, o más bien ellas caminaron mientras Edward y yo íbamos unos pasos por detrás.

-Tu madre es realmente agradable.- le susurré a Edward. Él me sonrió contento y dio un rápido beso en mi mejilla.

-Te dije que no tenías porque preocuparte. Son personas sencillas. Si mi madre no te espantó con su energía mi padre no te espantará.-siguió en un susurro al que yo reí.-es más tranquilo que ella.

Pronto llegamos a la sala comedor, donde estaban tres personas, o debo decir, dos personas y un oso.

-Hola papá-saludó Edward con un abrazo a su padre. Alice corrió hacia su padre y lo abrazó cariñosamente, mientras el rubio depositaba un tierno beso en su frente, el oso, o chico o lo que fuera, tomó a Alice entre sus brazos y la estrechó como si fuera una almohada de plumas, en serio tuve problemas para no decirle que tuviera cuidado de no romperla. No me quería quedar sin amiga tan rápido.

Pronto todos estaban viéndome, y eso era incomodo.

-Carlisle querido, ella es Bella.-de manera disimulada guiño un ojo hacia mi.

-Un placer Bella. Alice ha hablado mucho de ti…

-Y Edward también- añadió el gigante, que supuse seria Emmett, ya que Edward le dirigió una mirada desaprobatoria.

Alice tuvo problemas para esconder su risa, mientras que la señora que imaginé era "Nana Carmen" solo rió abiertamente.

-Como decía.-dijo Carlisle divertido.- Puedes decirme Carlisle. Nada de formalismos.-le di una sonrisa un poco tímida y el la respondió. Si que era tranquilo.

Emmett me dio un abrazo asfixiante.

-Emmett...aire…- dije entre sus brazos. Él me bajó sonriendo en disculpa.

-Emmett en serio, trata de no dejarme sin amiga tan pronto. En serio no quiero que la rompas.-dijo Alice cruzándose de brazos. Me dio risa pues hacía unos minutos había pensado igual.

-Bella, ella es Nana Carmen- me presentó Edward, colocando su mano derecha y guiándome hacia la mujer de cabellos negros, delgada y muy bonita, debería tener unos cuantos años más que Esme.

Ella me abrazó y al igual que Esme me susurró al oído. "Tienes a todos hechizados". Me separe con una sonrisa.

Alice me indicó que me sentara entre ella y Edward, cuando lo hice Edward tomó mi mano debajo de la mesa y me dio un apretón cariñoso. No habíamos tenido mucho tiempo de hablar pero supongo que a veces las palabras sobraban.

-Cuéntame Bella.- dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa que le devolví, era una gran persona, emanaba confianza y tranquilidad - ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar cuando llegues a la universidad?-Alice sabía la respuesta pero dejó que hablara.

-Pues siempre me han atraído las políticas internacionales, así que desde hace un tiempo me decidí por Estudios internacionales.-respondí con sencillez.

-No es por que sea la reina ni nada de eso, pero es algo que realmente entusiasma a cualquiera.-me respondió Esme con una sonrisa.

-Lamento si esto parece un interrogatorio pero ¿De donde eres?- Alice miró a su madre desaprobatoriamente, y Esme pasó su mirada de su hija hacia mi como si hubiera cometido una imprudencia.

-Nací en Forks, es un pueblito bastante lluvioso del Estado de Washington. Cuando mis padres se divorciaron, mi madre me llevó con ella a vivir con ella a Phoenix en Arizona, pero al ser tan joven, era un poco alocada y no pasaba mucho tiempo conmigo, así que cuando cumplí los 13 decidí que quería irme a vivir con mi padre, a quien solo veía en vacaciones. No me malinterpreten quiero a mi madre pero al tenerme tan joven no se ocupó tan bien como debía. Pero se que ahora se preocupa por mí.

Edward acarició el dorso de mi mano con su pulgar, trazando círculos para transmitirme confianza en silencio.

-Eres bastante madura para tener 16 años- dijo Nana Carmen, ella comía con nosotros, y siempre lo hacía con esta familia, ya que había visto a Esme crecer, cuando justo pensé que Carmen era joven, me entero que casi le dobla la edad a Esme, que deben ser como unos sesenta años los que la nana debe tener.-Emmett deberías aprender.- Todos rieron y yo sonreí.

-Bella, me haces quedar mal. Ya buscaré un momento para hacerte quedar en ridículo.- dijo maliciosamente, pero de forma juguetona.

-Seguro Emmett.- respondí sarcásticamente. Todos rieron y Edward me dio un apretón en la mano, el cual devolví. Era genial tener su mano entre la mía.

Como era un poco tarde, Esme, Carlisle y Carmen se disculparon para ir a dormir, dejándonos a los cuatro "jóvenes" haciendo sobre mesa.

-¿Has visto eso?- me preguntó Emmett. Lo miré confundida.

-¿Ver que?- pregunté.

-Les encantas.-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo haciéndome sonrojar un poco.

Alice se despidió de mí con un abrazo y fue a su habitación, pronto Emmett hizo lo mismo y nos quedamos Edward y yo hablando sobre todo, sobre nada, metas personales, y muchísimas cosas más.

-¿Qué te han parecido mis padres?- me preguntó con una sonrisa curiosa.

-Pues tu mamá es bastante graciosa, es como ver a Alice, igual de energética pero se ve que tiene el corazón de su hija. Tu padre es bastante tranquilo. Son bastante agradables. ¿En serio les agrade?-pregunté ilusionada.

-Bell! Es imposible que no encantes a alguien. Es cierto lo que te dijo mi nana eres un encanto de persona.-me dio un beso en la nariz y me sonrió.-Vamos a dormir. Mañana te llevaré a conocer la ciudad como Dios manda.

Nos levantamos de la mesa y dejando todo ordenado, me guió de nuevo a la habitación de Alice, donde dormiría, pues ella quería una pijamada todas las noches que estuviera aquí. Realmente sería duro separarme de ellos al fin de esta semana. Pero tenía que volver, terminar este año, graduarme, pasar las vacaciones con Ángela y Ben en no se donde todavía y luego venirnos aquí los tres.

-¿En qué piensas?- me preguntó Alice al ver que estaba callada a su lado en la gran cama.

-¿Te puedo confesar algo?-ella se sentó y me miró preocupada

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué te sucede?

-Tengo miedo- respondí, mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.-Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar el domingo cuando me vaya. Tú, Edward, es todo tan rápido que siento que es irreal. Tengo miedo de lo que pueda pasar más adelante.- Mis lágrimas no tenían sentido, pero nada en la vida tiene sentido.

-Te contaré algo. Mis padres conocen a los de Jasper desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Cuando vinieron a pasar un verano aquí yo todavía no cumplía los 15, mientras que Jasper tenía 17, cualquiera diría que se llevaría mejor con Emmett y Edward al tener la misma edad, pero cuando lo conocí lo único que pude decirle fue "me has hecho esperar mucho" él respondió que lo sentía. Bella es lógico tener miedo, pero no pase por alto que mi hermano no soltó tu mano en toda la cena, o como te miraba cuando reías con mi madre, o cuando hablabas con él, te mira de esa manera que pone los pelos de punta. Le gustas y me atrevo a decir que es un sentimiento más profundo que eso. Puede que ahora no lo veas pero en serio no tienes nada que temer. Si es un poco abrumador que estarás aquí una semana y te extrañaremos como loca pero creo que no habrá un día en que no hablemos.- la abracé y lloré todo lo que tenía adentro.

Estuvimos horas hablando hasta que caí rendida en las almohadas.

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba encantado de la mejor manera. Esta chica es demasiado especial, la pasaría realmente mal este domingo despidiéndome de ella, pero se que encontraría la manera de verla y hablar con la chica que ha robado mi corazón. Tanteé mis pantalones en búsqueda de mi celular pero no lo encontré. Claro! Se lo había dado a Alice en la tarde para que hiciera yo no se que.

Fui a la habitación de mi hermana y entré sin tocar, la encontré mirando al techo, y mi Bella dormía plácidamente a su lado aunque tenía unas lágrimas rezagadas en sus mejillas.

-hey Al. ¿Tienes mi celular?- le susurré.

Ella se movió un poco hacia su mesa de noche y me dio mi celular, le di un beso en la frente a mi hermana y caminé hacia la puerta para irme.

-Edward- me giré para ver que necesitaba mi hermana.-Bella está bastante preocupada con ustedes al término de esta semana. Todo ha sido tan rápido que cree que vas a desaparecer. Hazle entender que no vas a desaparecer.- Asentí en su dirección y le di las buenas noches.

Tenía que pensar en algo, para hacerle entender que no tenía que temer, la quiero demasiado como para vivir sin ella.

Entonces una idea cruzó mi mente y tenía el plan perfecto para hacerle ver lo mucho que la quiero.

* * *

**(1) como dije al principio cometi un error al poner que el palacio de Westminster es dond los monarcas residen, corrijo mi error y digo q es el palacio de Buckingham donde reside la familia real...**

**(2)lo que dice Bella que le cuenta Edward sobre los nuevos embajadores es totalmente cierto...Aquellos paises que tengan relaciones con Inglaterra y presenten elecciones de un nuevo embajador, éste embajador ha de ir con la Reina de Inglaterra a entrevistarse o a conversar con ella en el palacio de Buckingham, estos temas de relaciones internacionales corresponden a la reina, es un acto protocolar para representar las relaciones entre naciones...YO ESTUDIO ALGO PARECIDO A LO QUE QUIERE STUDIAR BELLA, Y UNA DE LAS MATERIAS QUE VEO SE LLAMA FUNDAMENTOS DE TEORIA POLÍTICA, ASÍ QUE ESTA INFORMACIÓN ES VERÍDICA COMPROBADA;)... **

**cualquier error que tenga, ortográfico, redacción, error de ubicación , no duden en decirmelo;)...**

**espero sus reviews:)**


	5. NOTA DE AUTORA

**Espero que nos apoyen y mil perdones por no ser lo que ustedes esperaban**

lamento informarles que si regreso nuevamente a FF no es para subir un nuevo capitulo, sino para darles esta noticia tan importante:

Los administradores de esta página a partir del día 4 de junio van a quitar fics en donde haya lemmons o violencia grafica. No sé que es lo que ustedes piensan, pero por mi parte me parece estúpido. Hay maravillosos fic que solo tienen unos dos lemmons en ellos, sin embargo la trama es asombrosa. No pueden borrar un fic que posee mas de 100.000 palabras solo porque haya algún que otro capitulo conteniendo lemmon que juntos no llegan a las 5000 palabras. Es por eso que les pido que lean la petición debajo, fírmenla y postéenla en sus fics. Con suerte si hacemos suficiente ruido las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad. Gracias.

Saludos a quien administre esta página

Yo, junto con muchos mas, hemos estado escribiendo y subiendo historias en este sito por años, pero ahora nos damos cuenta de que algunos de los fic que hemos llegado a amar corren el riesgo de ser eliminados sin la oportunidad de rectificar incluso nuestros errores.

Para algunos, esto significa la perdida permanente de una historia. Si bien no tengo nada que creo viola sus términos de uso, hay personas que serán incapaces de recuperar su fic en su forma original, esto es algo que me parece ser casi digno de una acción legal, ya que mientras no podemos reclamar la propiedad de un personaje, las historias son NUESTRAS y simplemente destruirlas es algo inexcusable.

Es muy sencillo añadir simplemente un ranking MA, con filtros adicionales o incluso un simple requisito para que haya una suscripción gratuita para leer los fic que aquí se publican, y reducir los odiosos comentarios anónimos y mensajes a la vez. Así que tengo que preguntar, ¿Por qué tal cosa, en todo este tiempo, no se agregó?

Si están preocupados acerca de la falsificación de un registro, tengan un apropiado disclaimer, entonces no puede haber disputa, ustedes avisaron en los pasos previos y los padres pueden controlar a sus hijos, si eso es su máxima preocupación. Si es más un punto de vista personal o deseo, por favor, por lo menos déjenles saber a la gente y denles la oportunidad de guardar y quitar una historia que ustedes consideran ofensiva. La mayoría de las personas en este sitio son cordiales cuando se trata de estas peticiones.

Si bien no puedo saber con certeza si esta carta llegara a los oídos de aquellos que están dispuesto a ayudar, tal vez esto sea la preparación de algo mas grande por venir, por favor entiendan que van a estar perdiendo un GRAN numero de escritores, y por lo tanto sus ingresos por falta de lectores, si no se toman las medidas necesarias para arreglar esta situación.

Para aquellos que estén de acuerdo con esto, por favor siéntanse libres de firmar y enviar esta carta al Support Server, tal vez podamos llegar a algún acuerdo en este sentido.

Psudocode_Samurai Rocketman1728 dracohalo117 VFSNAKE Agato the Venom Host Jay Frost SamCrow Blood Brandy Dusk666 Hisea Ori The Dark Graven BlackRevenant Lord Orion Salazar Black Sakusha Saelbu Horocrux socras01 Kumo no Makoto Biskoff Korraganitar the NightShadow NightInk Lazruth ragnrock kyuubi SpiritWriterXXX Ace6151 FleeingReality Harufu Exiled crow Slifer1988 Dee Laynter Angeldoctor Final Black Getsuga ZamielRaizunto Fenris187 blood enraged arashiXnoXkami tstoldt Mystic 6 tailed Naruto ElementalMaster16 Dark Vizard447 Darth Void Sage of the Force Shiso no Kitsune The Sinful Kage640 Ihateheroes swords of twilight Kyuubi16 darthkamon narutodragon bunji the wolf Cjonwalrus Killjoy3000 blueexorist White Whiskey Ying the Nine Tail Fox Gin of the wicked smile tstoldt The wolf god Fenri JazzyJ09 sleepers4u The Unknown 007 Gallantmon228 MKTerra Gunbladez19 Forgottenkami RHatch89 SoulKingonCrack Dreadman75 Knives91 The Lemon Sage Dark Spidey VioletTragedies Eon The Cat of Shadows kazikamikaze24 animegamemaster6 LLOYDROCKS demented-squirrel swords of dawn The Immoral Flame blueexorist Challenger Shywhitefox drp83 Bethrezen Dragon6 bellxross unweymexicano The First Kitsukage kingdom219 brown phantom littleking9512 kurokamiDG Auumaan FrancineBlossom BDG420 Her Dark Poet bloodrosepsycho Shen an Calhar NarutoMasterSage4040 Masamune X23 Kuromoki Sliver Lynx devilzxknight86 Unis Crimson Zero X Limit reven228 JAKdaRIPPER Third Fang IRAssault Grumpywinter absolutezero001 Single Silver Eye animekingmike Daniel Lynx zerohour20xx Darth Drafter arturus Iseal Shisarakage Uzunaru999 Dark-Knight fearme80 Devilsummoner666 slicerness Toa Naruto Soleneus kagedoragon dansama92 KamenRiderNexus Captive Crimson KyuubiiLover27 MozillaEverer 4rm36uy ebm6969 Repiece phantomshadowdragon Colonel Eagle Timothy1988 ShadowZenith awsm125 The Purple Critic Darkepyon Zombyra brickster409 ChaosSonic1 Leaf Ranger SoulEmbrace2010 Oni Shin Silverknight17 Specter637 HunterBerserkerWolf shadow-red0 The Roaming Shadow bucketbot AvalonNakamura Avacii Maxwell Gray Silvdra-zero Arashi walker Lord of Daemons Lord Anime CloudRed1988 forestscout The Lost Mana Red Warrior of Light TUAOA MORRISTOFOX Mr. Alaska Swagnilla-Ice-1985 MugetsuIchigo bloodlust002 Nerverean Kage Biju JK10 OBSERVER01 MistressWinowyll Count Kulalu ronin504 ted009 Ralmidaz lederra Lost my shoe in Sheol ToyHaunter Hiyami PuckReathof demonsinger konomu-Imout LOVEMANGA AND DRARRY yuseiko-chan Elvira-baba Icecce iampieman Ultimabloodblade Gintoki kumar9900 DemonAngel of Ice dragon-cloud16 Harute Haptism the green ace of clubs Assassin King of Masyaf Flame-Fist-Ace Lucifer's Remnants Story Reader 97 kniznik NARUHAREM FOREVA NHunter Angry Hamster Kouken Tenshi Yume Saint-Clair Oo-chan jojo(non inscrit) gaia (pas inscrit) Estelle Uzumaki Melana76 onarluca Xanara odvie archiemouse Fenrir the vicious taj14 c i am a dragon God Emperor Of GAR-halla Warrior of Olympus Xxfreefallangelxx BituMAN shadowcub acepro Evolution ScorpinokXV Hunter200007 kyo anime Nysk Killeraction49 Storylover213 arya19 irvanthedamned Kiranos KingKidBadAss nimb09 Paladeus Orange-Fuzz-Ball Kakkyou no Yami Burning Truth DrunkManSquakin cabel1972 dynomike88 Tolotos Hansi Rahl Rekmond Farmer Kyle You-Lack-BadAssery Silverscale Cloud75JC GunnerRyuu Kurogane7 Raja-Ulat DragonMasterFlex Saphire Quill shadowzefover5 Highvalour Rinoti 2ndsly guardianmaster4 Godlykiller2 munesanzune DarkghostX w1p Lord Arkan Xahn777 T3Ko Dragon Man 180 Alia-Jevs Fayneir Ookami Ousama Asdfth12 Burning Lights EternalBlizzardOfSwords66 eltigre221 Jarjaxle HinaGuy749 Great Vampire-Shinso Harute Haptism Oxyxoon high lord mage FatalCrimsonScion Starfire99 Doombreed AdamantiumTP NightInk Wrathkal Firedamaged God Emperor of GAR-halla xArtehx Kapola Nuva HunterAzrael anime-death-angel sabery Bahamutzero94 Soul Painted Black Infinite Freedome Rodneysao Shatsuka jm1681 Ookami88 Akira Strider empresskitsune KitsuneGirl021 KagomeGirl021 Joey Blaq Nex Caedes Billy Buyo lite spirit CelticReaper fullhouses Felur TitaniumWyvern NeonZangetsu LargerSnowdevil I'm Yu Define Incompetent Caw-Raven BackwardsHazard lord Martiya Umashido pokemoncosmoking sjghostwriter18 scout360pyro taintedloki MtSarx kumar9900 TehIrishBrony Uzumaki Crossover Etsukazu no Kitsune Ranger-kit rts515 Soulblazer87 Kamigawa Nagamaki F Archer us4gi-ch4n Shirabaka Tenji Spear-of-the-doomed Painsake Ben1987 Spartan Ninja dante5986 Victoriousvillian Sage of Eyes Boomerbambam YosoNoAkuma Megaman88 Angry Hamster Warden of the Runes Kiyoi Silverstonedragon Akane Mosoa Cryofthewolf Culebra del Sol HouseMD93 Doc. K-9 dracon867 Moka Mcdowell VGZ Oirarana Nightmares Around Winter chuck17 Son Of A Wolf Daniel Lynx Sibjisibdi sleepwhenyourdead1989 BackwardsHazard Hunter200007 Zagger the Bloody Angel Zen Rinnegan Duochanfan alice the noble Zagger the Bloody Angel BRD man nano101 ShotgunWilly EternalKnight219 deadak Idiote AkumaKami64 loki0191 konoha's Nightmare zrodethwing ursineus KamenRiderNexus neko-hikage-chan Project Slepnir Narora Senoku spider79 ZloGlaZ Erebus of the Banat belnonm Tristan Blackheart Xefix dbzsotrum9 Anake14 FangamerBowiextreme JoieCullen MonChardonneret SubjectDeltaBubz TheEnergyBender18 rusa-ranmayakane-zk Seredar. Dms moon adap, Tammy Swan de Cullen, Criistal plateado darky1995 Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen, SeresLinda, Paty4Hale

Chicos, esto no es un capítulo nuevo, pero como ya saben, los moderadores de pretenden borrar cientos de fics porque entran en la categoría MA, siendo esta calificación como poco muy relativa. Por favor, que este manifiesto vuele por toda la página a lo largo de los fandoms, así podremos salvar esos maravillosos fics que tanto nos gustan.

Los administradores están eliminando historias con lemons y violencia extrema (Lo ultimo puede ser bastante ambiguo por desgracia) y baneando a sus autores. ¿Y por qué? Pues porque en el 2002 quitaron el Rating MA, la gente publicó estas cosas en el M y ahora parece más sencillo eliminar autores que volver a incluir el Rating MA.

Afortunadamente si somos lo bastante molestos volverá todo a la normalidad.

por favor chicas/os ayudenos a expandir este mensaje.

desde ya muchas gracias

**Espero pronto subir un nuevo capitulo...;)...hasta pronto ;)...**


	6. Chapter 5: Confesiones de un principe

**Holaaa!Gracias por todo su apoyo con este fic en verdad! me alegro que les guste y agradezco a las dos chicas que me han corregido algunas cositas en los capis anteriores...**

**Realmente me disculpo por la tardanza pero entre mis otros fics y los examenes finales de la uni me volvi loca y tuve que dejar a fanfiction de lado como por tres semanas ! yo creo que apenas y tuve tiempo de dormir con todo lo que tenia que leer y los trabajos que tenia que hacer... horrible pero asi es mi carrera ( que es lo mismo que sta Bella quiere estudiar jaja)**

**Sin animos de ofender a nadie que le haya ido a Italia en la Eurocopa pero estoy super contenta por esa victoria de España... no vivo allí pero soy de familia española asi que me contente muchisimo con esos 4 goles ! jajajaja me tenian que mandar a callar para que no gritara...**

**sin aburrirlas mas las dejo con el fic...**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Confesiones de un príncipe.**

**EDWARD POV**

De algún modo u otro Bella entendería que no desaparecería al término de esta semana, que aunque no la viera por unos meses siempre estaría atento a ella. Por video llamada o por teléfono, de algún modo u otro siempre me comunicaría con ella.

Bella le mencionó a mis padres durante la cena que siempre ha querido ver "La novicia rebelde" y que uno de sus planes antes de irse era verla. Yo la llevaría a verla, pero para eso necesitaba la ayuda de Emmett, así que fui a su habitación para pedirle el favor.

-Em. Necesito un favor.- Le dije sentándome en una silla que tenía frente a su cama, donde él estaba recostado.

-Claro. ¿Qué necesitas?- se incorporó y frotó sus manos como si esto fuera una travesura.

-¿Puedes conseguir dos entradas para La novicia rebelde para mañana o pasado mañana?-pregunté.

-Claro que sí. Rosalie tiene contactos con las personas que venden las entradas. ¿Pero para que la quieres volver a ver? Si ya la viste en el estreno cuando nos invitaron.- respondió confundido.

-Porque Bella la quiere ver, y la quiero llevar. Además quiero asegurarle que no desapareceré. Tiene miedo de lo que pueda pasar con todos nosotros cuando regrese a Estados Unidos.

Emmett asintió en comprensión y marcó el número de Rose, hablando con ella por unos momentos hasta que colgó.

-Mañana será tu día de suerte. Ya tengo las entradas. A Rose le regalaron dos entradas más.

-Te debo una.-Palmeé su hombro y me dirigí a mi cuarto pero antes de salir él me dijo:

-No me debes nada. Siempre y cuando Bella se convierta en mi cuñada o prima.-Asentí un poco sorprendido por eso. Apenas la conozco y ya me esta insinuando el matrimonio. Pero no era una posibilidad lejana. Algún día, cuando la conozca más, quizá pueda ocurrir.

Con ese pensamiento y aún sorprendido me fui a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con energías renovadas. Bajé a desayunar consiguiéndome solo a mi padre, leyendo el periódico. Si bien siempre había algo que hacer, él encontraba tiempo para su familia, y si tenía una semana ocupada o un día ocupado, siempre cenaba con toda la familia, sin importar cuan cansado estuviera. Siempre he admirado eso de él, y sabía que cuando formara mi propia familia haría lo mismo.

-Buenos días Papá.- saludé con una palmada en su hombro y él me respondió con una sonrisa que decía más que mil palabras.

-Quería hablarte de algo que noté ayer y que me dejó bastante intrigado.- me abordó luego de que Carmen me sirviera mi gran desayuno. Siempre exageraba con el desayuno, no comía tanto como Emmett y me servía la misma cantidad de comida. Pero siempre agradecía con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué será eso?- preguntó intrigado.

-Puede que esté siendo un poco indiscreto pero… noté algo extraño en el modo en que te desenvuelves alrededor de Bella.- Justo tenía que decir eso cuando estaba tragando mi jugo. La sorpresa causó que me ahogara y mi cara se pusiera colorada por la vergüenza y la falta de aire.

Mi padre rió audiblemente mientras me daba palmadas en la espalda para calmar mi ataque de tos.

-¿Qué?-logré articular entre bocanadas de aire.

Él dejó de reír pero siguió sonriendo mientras se sentaba donde había estado sentado antes de soltarme la bomba

-Lo que oíste hijo. Y a juzgar por tu reacción mis conjeturas no son erróneas ¿O sí?- preguntó perspicaz.

-Si ya conoces la respuesta. No le veo el sentido a tu pregunta.- le respondí ya más calmado aunque todavía alerta a cualquier sorpresa. Mi padre a veces oportuna o inoportunamente era bastante observador. No me molestaba que supiera que me gustaba la amiga de Alice pero tampoco esperaba que me lo preguntara tan natural. Supongo que me tomó desprevenido.

-Me gustaría escucharlo de ti.- respondió él más serio. Esto iba para largo así que me acomodé en la silla y me dispuse a responder cuando entraron Alice y Bella en la sala con unas sonrisas enormes.

-Buenos días por la mañana.-Saludó Alice muy vivaracha como siempre.

Le sonreí a Bella, sin pasar por alto la atenta mirada de mi padre, ya no me importaba que notara que me gusta esta chica, al fin y al cabo él tiene razón y es mejor sacarlo de dudas para que no se haga con las impresiones equivocadas de quien es su hijo.

-Buenos días. ¿Cómo durmieron chicas?- saludó mi padre sonriéndole a las dos recién llegadas.

-Bastante bien. Gracias- respondió Bella con naturalidad. Naturalidad que me sorprendió gratamente.

Alice tomó asiento al lado de mi padre, mientras que Bella se sentó al lado mío, como hizo ayer en la cena. Hoy vestía unos jeans claros con una camisa de color ladrillo, y el cabello ligeramente rizado. Me pregunté si ese era su estado natural. Las veces anteriores. Tres para ser precisos, la había visto con el cabello liso, o con una coleta.

Pronto entró Carmen sonriente con dos platos de frutas, unas tostadas y dos jugos para Bella y Alice.

-Gracias Carmen- respondieron las dos. Mi nana que no le sonreía a la gente de fuera de la familia, salvo Rosalie y Jasper y por supuesto sus padres, le dio una cálida sonrisa a Bella. Esto me hizo pensar si me perdía algún secreto.

-Chicas, disculparán mi mala educación pero me tengo que retirar.- Dobló el periódico bajo su brazo derecho y se levantó de su silla sonriéndole a mi hermana y a mi Bella.-Edward te veo en mi oficina en 2 horas.- su mirada seria me hizo entender que no dejaría pasar el tema del que hablaba antes de que llegaran las chicas.

Alice frunció el ceño al ver la seriedad en el rostro de nuestro padre.

-¿Sucedió algo entre ustedes dos?- preguntó preocupada, cuando mi padre salió de la habitación.

-No. Sólo quiere conversar algunas cosas importantes. Nada de que preocuparte Alice.-la tranquilicé o eso intenté aunque con poco éxito.

-¿Seguro? Realmente estaba serio.- insistió preocupada. Noté como Bella se removía un poco incómoda en su silla y le dirigí una mirada severa a mi hermana.

-Alice. Ya te dije no es nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte te lo prometo.-Dije autoritariamente dando por zanjado el tema.

-De acuerdo. ¿Has visto a Emmett esta mañana?- cambió el tema.

-La verdad es que no. Ayer mencionó algo de que quería ir a ver a Rosalie o algo así- Mas le valía ir a verla y buscar esas entradas.

De repente Alice se le quedó mirando a Bella con una sonrisa un tanto extraña. No sabía que esperar de esa expresión en su rostro.

Bella la miró y se enderezó en su silla, bajando el tenedor hasta dejarlo apoyado en el plato.

-Sea lo que sea que estés tramando, mi respuesta es No.- me pareció escuchar una nota de histeria en su voz.

-¿Cómo es que siempre pareces saber lo que ella piensa?- pregunté anonadado viendo el puchero de Alice y las continuas negativas de Bella.

-Tu hermana es un monstruo.-dijo seria, pero me causó gracia. Alice me miró lanzándome dagas por los ojos pero eso solo hizo que me riera más.

-No eres la primera en decirlo-respondió alguien desde la puerta para sobresalto de todos.- Soy Rosalie la novia de Emmett. Es un placer conocerte por fin.- Se presentó ella caminando con soltura y sonriente hacia la chica que estaba sentada a mi lado.

-Bella Swan. Un placer conocerte a ti también. En el día que llevo aquí Emmett no ha dejado de hablar de ti.- Rosalie rió y se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario.

Rosalie puede ser tenaz, audaz e inteligente pero también es bastante sensible y tiene a Emmett a sus pies, del mismo modo que Emmett la tiene de cabeza.

-Puedo decir lo mismo de Edward por ti.- ¿Por qué todos quieren que muera ahogado hoy?. O puede que yo tome líquido en el momento equivocado o puede que me sorprenda demasiado fácil.

Bella se sonrojó un poco y rio bajito ignorando mi estado y le respondió a la novia de mi primo:-Es bueno saberlo supongo.- Alice aplaudió riendo como una posesa y eso en verdad era perturbante.

No se veía a Emmett por ningún lado y tenía que reunirme con mi padre para hablar de Bella y algo más que me quiera decir antes de dejarme libre.

Tenía escasa media hora para encontrar a Emmett e ir al despacho de mi padre.

-Con su permiso tengo a un primo al que pedirle un favor. Nos vemos más tarde.-Le di un beso en la comisura de los labios a Bella recibiendo una sonrisa hermosa de su parte, y a mi hermana y mi futura prima les di un beso en la mejilla y salí de la sala.

-Edward!-Me giré para ver a Rosalie alcanzarme con facilidad.

-¿Si?

-Emmett no vendrá sino hasta más tarde. Fue a acompañar a tu madre a visitar el ala de pediatría del hospital al que apoya. Me dijo que te diera esto. No se que harás con ellas si ya la viste pero no me dijo más nada.-Me entregó las dos entradas de la obra y las guardé en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta para no perderlas.

-Gracias Rose. Es que quiero llevar a Bella a verla. Dijo que la quería ver.-dije un poco nervioso pensando en la reacción que tendría ante la sorpresa.

-Eso es muy dulce de tu parte. Estoy segura que le encantará. Entre Alice y yo nos encargaremos de ayudarla a arreglarse. Pero te tengo que prevenir, habrán reporteros por ahí afuera esperando captar algo. Ten cuidado con lo que haces.-Me dio una sonrisa y sin darme tiempo a responder deshizo el camino que había hecho.

Rosalie tenía razón, tenía que tener cuidado con la forma en la que actuara, sobre todo con Bella a mi alrededor. Estaba claro que era una figura pública dada mi condición de noble pero aún así tenía el derecho de tener una salida tranquila con un chica fantástica.

Pensando en cómo le daría la sorpresa a Bella llegué al despacho de mi padre, tocando la puerta antes de entrar.

-Pasa.- respondió suave como siempre.

-¿Querías hablar?- fui directo al grano. La función era a las 8 y eran las 6, quería ver a Bella antes de que se arreglara para la obra.

-Si. Quiero que como hijo confíes en mí como tu padre. Me gustaría saber que es lo que hace que veas a Bella como si fuera tu única esperanza de supervivencia.-Su sincera preocupación como padre me conmovió y bajé mis defensas. No había razón para estar a la defensiva con él.

-No sabía que la miraba de esa forma. Pero en algo tienes razón-Él me miró esperando pacientemente a que continuara.-Me gusta mucho Bella. Se que dirás que apenas la conozco pero puedo decir que me estoy enamorando de Bella si es que ya no estoy enamorado de ella.

Ante mi sincera confesión él no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír ampliamente.

-Estoy muy contento de que estés interesado en una chica. No importa de dónde sea. Pero en especial estoy contento de que sea Bella, es una chica fascinante, y se nota que su padre ha hecho un buen trabajo criándola, es bastante educada e inteligente. Pero debo preguntar ¿Sabe ella de tus sentimientos?- Nunca había tenido una conversación con mi padre donde mis sentimientos estuvieran comprometidos, si hablábamos de temas personales, sobre lo lindas que eran algunas chicas o cuan inteligentes eran las hijas de algunos mandatarios, pero nunca mis sentimientos habían estado involucrados en esta magnitud en alguna de esas conversaciones. Era agradable tener una opinión diferente.

-Si. Le dije ayer apenas llegó. Ella me corresponde de alguna extraña manera. ¿Crees que es muy rápido?-pregunté repentinamente preocupado.

-No creo que sea rápido. Puede que sea un poco extraño dado el poco tiempo que llevan conociéndose en persona, pero tu bisabuela solía decir que cuando encuentras a la persona con la que pasarás el resto de tu vida, no importa el tiempo que llevan conociéndose, el amor será instantáneo.- Su visión del mundo era asombrosa. Veía todo de una manera tan profunda y tan diferente a cómo podía verla cualquier hombre de su edad.

-Hacía mucho que no hablábamos de esta manera. No recordaba la profundidad con que ves el mundo.- Él me sonrió cálidamente y sus hijos se iluminaron un poco. Admiraba profundamente a mi padre.- Pero Bella está preocupada sobre lo que pueda pasar conmigo o nosotros cuando se vaya, también está preocupada de su relación con Alice y por como van las cosas con Emmett también está preocupada por eso.

-Es lógico que esté asustada. Ponte en sus zapatos por un momento. Llegas a un país extranjero, donde vive tu mejor amigo y donde conoces a la chica de quien te enamoras, pero solo estarás allí una semana. ¿No te asustarías tú también?- preguntó serio.

-Veo tu punto. Y entiendo porque está preocupada. ¿Recuerdas que ella mencionó que quería ver La Novicia Rebelde?

-Si. ¿Qué con eso?- preguntó confundido.

Saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta las dos entradas que Rosalie me había dado.

-La llevaré a verla. Como una sorpresa. Quiero que la vea, es su sueño, además de que quiero demostrarle con eso que lo que siento no es pasajero.- dije decidido.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero creo que deberás enfrentarte a tu madre cuando lleguen. Se emocionará mucho al saber que su bebe se enamoró- Su broma me hizo darme cuenta que lo serio se había acabado. Rodé los ojos ante el apodo de "bebé", a veces mi madre era escasa de imaginación con los apodos.

-Gracias por esta conversación.- Le di un abrazo a mi padre y salí de su despacho directo a la cocina a robarle a Carmen algo de beber.

Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina, escuché la risa de mi hermana y la de Bella. Seguido por sonidos amortiguados de una conversación y más risas. Intenté escuchar mejor para ver si podía captar algo de la conversación.

-¿Qué haces?- La voz grabe de Emmett me sobresaltó haciendo que me separara de golpe de la puerta.

-Diablos Emmett no te aparezcas así.- gruñí y él sonrió burlón.-Ahora haz silencio. Allí dentro están Carmen, Bella y Alice y a lo mejor también Rosalie. Intento escuchar algo.

Emmett abrió los ojos como platos y se colocó a mi lado para ver si escuchaba algo también. Lo que no nos esperábamos ninguno de los dos era los golpecitos de un tacón en el piso detrás de nosotros. Que podía ser tan aterrador como quisiera.

-Hola mamá- Debí suponer que al ver a Emmett mi madre estaría cerca.

-Tía hermosa- dijo Emmett empalagosamente abrazando a mi madre por un hombro mientras ella nos veía serios a los dos.

-¿Desde cuándo escuchamos conversaciones ajenas detrás de las puertas?-preguntó enfadada.

-Lo siento.- Dijimos los dos.

-Bien. Ambos tendrán su escarmiento cuando piense en uno ahora vayan a hacer lo que iban a hacer en lugar de estar escuchando a escondidas.- Mi madre era la mujer más dulce que podrías encontrar. Pero cuando se enoja, se enoja.

Entré todavía avergonzado a la cocina para conseguirme con cuatro pares de ojos mirándome burlonamente, traté de ignorarlos sin mucho éxito.

Tomé mi vaso con agua y me giré para ver a mi nana, mi hermana, mi futura prima y Bella mirándome burlonamente y a la vez de manera reprobatoria, al menos la última era solo por parte de Carmen.

-¿Tengo cara de payaso?- pregunté repentinamente cohibido.

-No. Pero tienes cara de príncipe regañado- Se rió Bella y las demás la siguieron.

Claro, yo no podía escuchar lo que ellas decían, pero ellas si escuchaban perfectamente lo que mi madre nos decía a Emmett y a mí. A veces la vida es tan injusta.

Ante las risas y el comentario de mi Bella solo pude sonreír apenado y encogerme de hombros.

-¿Puedo robarles a Bella unos minutos?- les pregunté tomando de la mano a mi chica.

-Por supuesto.-Dijeron todas al unísono.

Bella depositó su taza en la mesa y con un apretón en mi mano me siguió hacia la habitación que ahora era nuestro secreto.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó al cerrar la puerta.

-Nada malo.- le aseguré sonriéndole.

-¿Entonces?- preguntó indecisa.

-Entonces…te quiero tener para mi un rato antes de que Alice y Rosalie te secuestren en media hora.-le dije. Ella me miró entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos.

-Tu planeaste que ellas me secuestraran!- me dijo acusatoriamente.

-claro que lo planee Bella. De ningún modo iremos en ropa deportiva a la obra.- Le solté la bomba esperando que la atrapara.

-¿Qué obra Edward Cullen?- preguntó aún viéndome con desconfianza.

Saqué por segunda vez en una tarde las entradas de la obra y le entregué una para que la viera. Apenas la leyó sus ojos se agrandaron y su boca se abrió por la sorpresa.

Cuando alzó la cara para verme tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que inmediatamente me llevaron a preguntarme si estaba haciendo algo malo.

-¿Por qué lloras?-pregunté secando sus lágrimas con mis manos.

-Por que eres increíble.- Me reí aliviado y la abracé contra mi de manera protectora.- Si apenas y lo mencioné de pasada. Alice me dijo que ya la habían visto, no creí que te tomarías la molestia de buscar la manera de que la viera. ¿No te molesta verla de nuevo?- habló tan rápido que me costó un poco entender todo lo que dijo.

-Cálmate hermosa. No es ninguna molestia ver la obra por segunda vez. Y menos si la veré contigo. Por dios Bella te quiero y quiero hacer que cumplas todos tus sueños y metas propuestas. Quiero ayudarte a realizarlos. – Nunca le había dicho nada como esto a ninguna chica. Claro que la única novia que tuve fue cuando tuve 13 años y eso fue hace 4 años. En ese momento solo pensaba en la novia como una extensión de una mejor amiga. Mi visión ha cambiado.

-Eres increíble.- me dijo de nuevo. Luego me dio un beso que pretendía ser corto pero yo lo alargué.

-De algún modo u otro te haré ver que este es solo el comienzo de muchas cosas. Nunca te voy a fallar. No importa que solo estés aquí una semana, cuando vengas a la universidad haremos muchísimas cosas juntos. Independientemente de lo que mis deberes reales me indiquen.-Prometí sellando esa promesa con un beso como el anterior.

* * *

**AVISO DESDE YA QUE LOS DATOS NO SON REALMENTE CIERTOS, ES DECIR LA REINA ISABEL NO ESTOY SEGURA DE SI APOYA A UN HOSPITAL Y MENOS SI VISITA SU ALA PEDIATRICA PERO CONOCIENDO EL ALMA CARITATIVA DE ESME INSPIRADA EN Lady Diana ( que en paz descance) SUPONDREMOS QUE AQUI LA REINA SI APOYA A UN HOSPITAL**

**CUALQUIER DATO QUE SEA VERDADERISIMO DEL QUE ESTE SEGURA SE LOS HARE SABER... **

**Espero sus reviews y agradezco los anteriores recibidos:)**


	7. Chapter 6: Las veinte preguntas

**Holaaaa! mil gracias por todos sus reviews... wow son 41 con tan solo 6 capis, ( sin contar la nota de autora ;) ) es increible... me alegro mucho que les guste la historia... **

**Espero q les guste el capi...**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Las veinte preguntas.**

**BELLA POV**

Edward era la persona más dulce que he conocido, en serio, nunca pensé que se tomaría la molestia de comprar las entradas para la obra. Y una obra que él ya había visto.

No sé por qué, pero tenía la sensación de que Alice y él habían hablado y que mi mejor amiga le contó mi miedo a que todo se esfumara de un momento a otro.

Edward tomó mi mano para guiarme hasta un pequeño sofá que lucía muy cómodo.

-Cuéntame algo de ti.- pidió con ese lindo acento y esa linda sonrisa

-¿Qué quieres saber?- era más fácil que me dijera lo que quería saber a que empezara a hablar sin parar.

-pues muchas cosas-me reí y se me ocurrió una idea.- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a las veinte preguntas?.-ofrecí.

Me miró confundido.

-¿20 preguntas?

-Sí. Tú haces una pregunta que yo tengo que responder, luego yo pregunto y tú respondes y así hasta completar las veinte preguntas.- Él me miró con compresión y yo sonreí.

-Bien… déjame pensar…-hizo una mueca con la boca muy extraño que me resulto adorable. Se sumió en sus pensamientos tratando de dar con la mejor primera pregunta.-¿Cuál es tu nombre completo?- Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que no sabía mi nombre completo. Es decir, sabía que me decían Bella y mi apellido es Swan.

-No había caído en cuenta de que no sabías ese minúsculo detalle.- reí y él me sonrió.- Isabella Marie Swan- respondí.

-Isabella… tiene sentido.- meditó en voz alta.

-Si. Pero no me gusta que utilicen mi nombre completo. Mi madre solía usarlo cuando me portaba mal de pequeña- le conté.

-¿Te portabas así de mal?- preguntó divertido.

-Una pregunta a la vez.- atajé divertida para su frustración.-¿Qué estás estudiando en la universidad?- pregunté curiosa. Sabía que Alice tomaba cursos de diseño por hobby y que quería estudiar lo mismo que yo, pero nunca mencionó lo que su primo o su hermano estudiaban.

-Ciencias políticas.- respondió inmediatamente.-En un principio mi padre quería que estudiara administración o economía. Pero no podía soportar estar entre números todo el día. Quiero decir, se que en ciencias políticas tiene mucha relación con economía pero tiene más de los comportamientos políticos que es lo que en verdad me gusta y me sirve para mis deberes-explicó al ver mi cara de sorpresa.

-Suena interesante. – Respondí.- Nuestras carreras se relacionan bastantes.- señalé con sorpresa. Él me sonrió asintiendo.-tú turno.(1)

-¿Por qué quisiste estudiar Relaciones internacionales?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-Te confesaré que en un primer momento quería estudiar Derecho, pero como esto se limita a las leyes de cada país me sentía como atrapada en un solo lugar. Así que luego de conversar con el esposo de mi madre y mi papá, en busca de una opinión, ambos me dijeron que si quería una carrera que me permitiera viajar por el mundo y ampliar mis horizontes y que tuviera que ver con leyes o política internacional podría estudiar esa carrera. Así que hice un estudio profundo de lo que eran ambas carreras, y me decidí por relaciones internacionales- expliqué teniendo un ligero viaje al pasado a ese verano en que hablé con mi padrastro y mi papá, antes de que la relación entre mi madre y yo se complicara un poco.(2)

-Esa es una decisión inteligente- alabó.

-Gracias.- reí.- ¿Cuál ha sido la peor travesura que has hecho?- eso era algo que siempre me daba curiosidad de las personas.

-Pregunta difícil.-se sumió en sus pensamientos buscando la escena.-Creo que fue una vez cuando teníamos como 6 años, bueno yo tenía seis años y Alice 5, ella estaba tomando una siesta y yo estaba aburrido, mi madre había ido a una reunión con mi padre, no recuerdo de que. Como estaba tan aburrido, decidí que sería una buena distracción pintar. Pero la diferencia es que no pinte sobre una hoja, pinté sobre la cara de Alice. Y eran marcadores permanentes- rió a carcajadas ante mi rostro de incredulidad (3)-Mi madre y mi nana al ver el rostro de Alice me regañaron duro, me castigaron una semana y luego buscaron la manera de borrar la tinta del rostro de mi hermana. Aprendí mi lección. "Nunca dibujes en la cara de tu hermana con tinta indeleble"- yo a este punto no sabía si reír o estar en shock. Yo había hecho travesuras pero nunca se me hubiese ocurrido pintar la cara de alguien más.

-Por Dios!. Pobre Alice.- ahora me di el lujo de poder reírme.

-Para nada. Ella lo encontró bastante divertido.-discrepó él.-Supongo que ahora es mi turno. ¿Se pueden repetir las mismas preguntas?- preguntó y yo asentí.- Bien. ¿Cuál fue tu peor travesura?

-Definitivamente fue cuando tenía como ocho o diez años y fui de compras con mi madre, me escondí en unos percheros redondos, en el centro ya que no quería seguir midiéndome ropa. El punto es que mi madre gritaba como loca mi nombre por toda la tienda y yo reía silenciosamente en mi escondite. Me descubrieron porque el perchero se movía con cada risita que soltaba y una de las dependientes de la tienda me encontró. MI madre me dio un sermón sobre esconderme y alejarme de su lado. Estuve castigada el día entero-él reía a carcajadas por mi historia.

Estaba disfrutando de este juego, aprendí mucho del chico que me gusta, me divertí bastante con sus historias o algunas respuestas a las mías, pero pronto la magia del momento acabó por el sonido del celular de Edward.

-Es Alice. Quiere que vayas a su habitación para torturarte. Digo para arreglarte.-Sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa divertida.

-De acuerdo- dije con fastidio levantándome del sofá.-Tú también deberías ir a vestirte.- tomé su mano y juntos fuimos a la habitación de Alice.

-Te veo ahora.- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue a su habitación a vestirse.

Entré en la habitación de Alice justo para encontrarme con ella y Rosalie conversando animadamente sobre la cama, alrededor de ellas había un montón de vestidos que a simple vista eran elegantes. Alice me vio y saltó de la cama directo para abrazarme.

-Hola a ti también Alice.-reí. Alice era muy efusiva pero era muy dulce.

-No permitiré que mi hermano te monopolice de nuevo.- dijo medio en serio medio en broma.

-De acuerdo-concedí divertida.

Me empujó suavemente hasta el baño y me dijo que me tomara el tiempo necesario para relajarme.

Quince minutos después estaba sentada frente al espejo de Alice mientras ella me secaba el cabello. Nunca me gustó secarme yo sola el cabello, era tedioso, así que si tenía un evento importante le pedía a mamá Sue que me hiciera el favor, a ella le encantaba porque decía que era como peinar una muñeca, nunca pudo tener hijos por más que lo intento, así que vivía eso a través de mi. El maquillaje si lo hacía sola, pero las chicas se ofrecieron a ayudarme, así que no me negué.

Una hora después estaba completamente peinada y maquillada. Mi cabello caía liso por mi espalda pero Alice decidió que a la altura de mi sien tomaría dos pequeños mechones y los trenzaría para unirlos el centro de mi cabeza atrás con un delicado ganchito(N/A: en Venezuela es ganchito. En otro sitio puede ser pasador, horquillas). El maquillaje era suave, los labios con un delicado y suave tono rosado, mis ojos estaban increíbles, las pestañas largas por el ritmel, y una suave sombra de color melón.

-Guau-fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

-Tomaré eso como que te gusta-rió Rosalie.

Me guiaron a la habitación y me mostraron algunos vestidos que ellas estarían dispuestas a prestarme. Eso me impresionó bastante.

Al final nos decidimos por un lindo vestido de color marfil, el escote era con forma cuadrada, sin mostrar nada pero tampoco sin esconder. Era perfecto. La falda era recta hasta las rodillas. Los hombros eran tiras gruesas de aproximadamente un centímetro. El vestido era elegante pero sencillo. Por último los zapatos fueron del mismo color que la sombra de mis ojos.

-Estás preciosa.-alabó Rosalie viendo el producto final.

-Gracias. A las dos. Por todo.- les di un abrazo. En serio no sé como haría la semana que viene para sobre vivir a la nostalgia de no tener a estas maravillosas personas a mi lado.

-Nada que agradecer.- Dijeron las dos.

Unos golpecitos en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención y a mi me pusieron nerviosa. Era mi primera cita, si es que se podría considerar como una.

-¿Quién toca?- preguntó Alice tranquilamente.

-Soy Edward.- llamó él desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Rosalie me arrastró de nuevo al baño y la miré confundida cuando me guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué haces?-susurré.

-Es bueno hacerte esperar por lo menos unos minutos- rió ella cubriendo su boca con su mano para estallar en carcajadas.

Aproximadamente cinco minuto después Rosalie y yo salimos del baño, dejándonos notar.

Edward se giró hacia mi y me escaneó de arriba abajo sin disimulo alguno, eso me dio un poco de vergüenza.

-Estás preciosa.- habló por fin dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

* * *

**NO ME MATEN POR DEJARLO AHÍ...:)**

**eSPERO SUS REVIEWS :)**

* * *

(1) Ciencias políticas, también conocido como Teoría política, estudia sobre teorías y prácticas políticas. Investigué sobre los temas que esto estudia profundamente y algo que ayuda a entender esta carrera es esta frase que es de Wikipedia : " Su objetivo es establecer, a partir de la observación de hechos de la realidad política, principios generales acerca de su funcionamiento."

Tiene relación que estudios internacionales, economía, sociología y otras cosas más.

Se parece mucho a lo que estudiará Bella, salvo que Bella ve fundamentos de teorías políticas, estadísticas social, filosofía y una visión bastante general del mundo político. Obviamente lo que mencioné son solo algunos puntos de lo que ella verá. ( está basado en mi carrera, lo que yo estudio es parecido a lo de Bella, los mismo principios y fines pero con medios un poco diferentes)

(2) Es cierto, estudiar derecho te limita y ata al país donde lo estudies ( obviamente, yo quería hacer lo mismo que dice Bella), así que una carrera que sea parecida a derecho y que pueda ser ejercida en cualquier parte del mundo es estudios internacionales o relaciones internacionales ( ya ni recuerdo que fue lo que dije que Bella estudiaría jeje). En mi universidad permiten hacer Estudios Liberales ( que viene siendo lo mismo que estudios internacionales) y Derecho porque las dos carreras se complementan

(3) Mi hermanito hizo algo parecido.. solo que fue con su propia cara... Tenía una fiesta de disfraces y fue de pirata pero como quería dibujarse patillas, bigotes y barba, agarró un marcador negro. Pero era de tinta indeleble.

(4) LO que hizo Bella lo hizo mi hermano mayor pero en Estados Unidos y mi mama y mi papa tuvieron que mandar a cerrar la tienda porque no lo encontraban.


	8. Chapter 7: La obra y las despedidas

**Hola Chicas! gracias por su apoyo con este fic.. en verdad me alegro mucho que les guste!:):)**

**Este capi es muy especial... tengale paciencia porque es muy importante para muchas cosas que van a pasar!...**

**uN REGALO PARA TODAS AL FINAL DEL CAPI!:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

_**Capítulo 7: La obra y las despedidas.**_

**BELLA POV**

-Estás preciosa.- habló por fin dándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-Gracias- me sorprendió la claridad con la que sonó mi voz ya que por dentro era un manojo de nervios.

Nunca habían tenido tantos detalles conmigo. Admito que una vez me gusto un chico pero nunca sentí por ese niño lo que siento por Edward. Cuando me mira, cuando se ríe, cuando me besa o simplemente cuando me toma la mano. Esas pequeñas cosas que hacen que mi corazón se salte un latido y mi estomago se llene de mariposas. Es muy diferente leer sobre algo que vivirlo en persona(1).

-Toma Bella.- La voz de Rosalie me saco de mi ensoñación. Me giré hacia ella y tomé un bolsito de mano del mismo color que mis zapatos. Comenzaba a pensar que esas dos tenían un closet lleno de vestidos, zapatos y accesorios de todos los colores.

Miré con sorpresa el bolso y miré a Rosalie quien tenía una sonrisa un tanto extraña y perturbadora.-Gracias- dije desconfiando de lo que ese bolso pueda contener en su interior.

Alice hizo un último arreglo a mi peinado y me dejó libre.

-¿Vamos?- ofreció Edward con una sonrisa hermosa. No dejaba de preocuparme por lo que podría pasar al final de esta semana.

-Vamos- sonreí tomando su mano y nos fuimos juntos hacia la puerta principal. No me preocupaba mucho lo que haríamos al llegar. Edward me había explicado que no podríamos mostrarnos como pareja, o mostrarnos cariñosos porque podrían sospechar y ninguno de los dos quería la atención del mundo sobre nosotros. O al menos no todavía. Queríamos tener privacidad, saber bien hacia donde íbamos. Aunque ya sabíamos hacia donde íbamos. Aún así queríamos disfrutar.

Me sorprendió muchísimo que nos subiéramos a una limusina (nunca me acostumbraría a esto, a pesar de ser la segunda vez que lo hago) con las banderas de Gran Bretaña(2). Edward dejó que entrara primero y luego me siguió.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó jugando con mis dedos.

-Nerviosa pero emocionada- respondí con sinceridad. A él nunca podría mentirle.

-Ya somos dos.- rió él.

El trayecto desde el palacio hasta el teatro no era tan largo pero si llevo un rato, que aprovechamos para seguir conversando y conociéndonos un poco más.

Al llegar al teatro en la puerta había un hombre de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, cabello castaño oscuro con algunas canas, vestía de traje y tenía porte poderoso.

No supe quien nos abrió la puerta, y no es por ser grosera pero en realidad no me importaba, veía todo a mi alrededor bastante nerviosa. Y saber que no podía tomar a Edward de la mano no me tranquilizaba mucho.

-Tranquila preciosa. Respira profundo.- me susurró Edward a mi lado.

Intenté hacer lo que me decía pero mientras más nos acercábamos a la entrada más nerviosa me ponía.

Sorprendentemente cuando llegamos a la entrada Edward se detuvo frente al señor con traje.

-Su alteza.- El señor hizo una reverencia hacia Edward. Eso me sorprendió muchísimo. Yo se que él es un príncipe y todo eso. Pero no creo que me acostumbre a escuchar que le dicen al chico que quiero "su alteza" o " su majestad". Es gracioso si se mira desde un punto de vista imparcial.

-Buenas tardes Benajmin- saludó Edward educadamente. Benjamin asintió con respeto.-Gracias por el recibimiento. No tenía porque molestarse- continuó honestamente.

-Oh! Nunca es molestia entablar conversación con usted-"adulador" pensé con fastidio.-¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?-preguntó posando la mirada unos segundos en mí para luego posarla en Edward de nuevo.

-Solo acompaño a la mejor amiga de mi hermana a ver la obra, ya que Alice estaba indispuesta.-Mintió Edward. Si no lo conociera como lo conozco me habría creído la mentira.

-Que amable de su parte.-En eso estaba de acuerdo con el adulador.-Pueden seguir adelante. Su lugar de siempre está arreglado como siempre lo mantenemos para sus altezas. Si me disculpan, me tengo que retirar.- Benjamin lucía compungido por retirarse.

-Vaya con tranquilidad Benjamin. Conozco muy bien el camino. Gracias por todo- Benjamin asintió y se retiró.

Edward se giró hacia mi y me dio una leve sonrisa.

-Vamos.-caminó a mi lado pero guiándome por un pasillo con poco transito. Se paró frente a unas puertas revestidas de madera barnizada( a juzgar por el brillo). Las puertas tenían el emblema de la casa real británica.

Edward giró el picaporte y me dejó entrar primero a una linda salita, adornada con dos sofás grandes de color marfil, entre los sofás había un mesita ratonera del mismo material que las puertas.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó detrás de mi.

-Es muy bonito- concedí con una sonrisa.

-Es el balcón real. Odio llamarlo así. Simplemente es una habitación habilitada para la casa real. Nos da protección y privacidad.- Se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en los labios.

Estuvimos conversando un buen rato hasta que escuchamos la música, entonces nos apresuramos a los asientos para ver la obra.

Me sabía la historia original de María, tanto la mujer que representaban en la obra como la María de la vida real. Todos los problemas que tuvo que atravesar en su vida, enfrentarse a saber que el capitán se iba a casar, la crisis económica y tener que planear una huida a América.

La historia de la familia Trapp era digna de mencionar. Era conmovedora, inspiraba invitaba a la reflexión. O por lo menos a mi me inspiraba y siempre me había basado en ellos para cumplir mis metas y mis sueños. Si ellos pudieron seguir cantando a pesar de la adversidad ¿Por qué yo no he de cumplir mis metas?

Estaba realmente fascinada con la obra. Siempre había querido verla pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo.

-¿Te gusto?- me preguntó Edward cuando la obra se acabó y volvimos a la salita.

-Me encantó.- él sonrió realmente alegre.-En verdad muchas gracias por traerme. Me ha encantado ver la obra.-Le agradecí de corazón tomando sus manos.

Él se levantó y se agachó frente a mí, mirándome a los ojos y con mis manos en las suyas.

-No agradezcas más preciosa. Sabes que te quiero mucho y que haré cualquier cosa por ti.- Lo vi con emoción y no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos, teniendo cuidado de no tirarlo al piso.

No podía hablar tenía un nudo en la garganta, Edward era mucho más de lo que siempre soñé.

-Te quiero.- Fue lo único que le pude decir.

Él rió suavecito y me apretó aún más en su abrazo.

…

…

…

Sin darnos cuenta la semana había llegado a su fin.

Estaba en la habitación que Edward me había enseñado y la habíamos convertido en nuestro secreto.

-Promete que me vas a escribir todos los días- le pedí abrazada a él con los ojos llorosos. No quería llorar frente a él, porque bastante frágil estaba como para dejarlo con una imagen de una Bella llorosa.

-Te lo juro. Te llamaré por telepatía si hace falta pero no dejare que te alejes de mi. Te quiero muchísimo Bella no lo olvides.- Había soltado nuestro abrazo y había tomado mi rostro para que lo viera a los ojos.

Esos ojos verdes, grandes y expresivos, ahora estaban bañados en lágrimas. Sonreí tristemente y retiré las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

-No lo olvido. Tu tampoco olvides que yo también te quiero. Y Te quiero muchísimo.- Lo besé con todas las ganas que tenía y más. Con amor, con cariño, con dulzura, con miedo y con dolor.

Nos separamos ambos llorando. Luego de calmarnos un poco fuimos a la sala donde me esperaban Alice, Rosalie y Emmett junto con Carlisle y Esme.

-Ya es hora- dijo Emmett con calma. Él se había ofrecido a llevarme al aeropuerto y Alice y Rose lo acompañarían.

Le di un último abrazo y un último beso a Edward y me encaminé a donde estaban Carlisle y Esme.

-Gracias por todo Carlisle. Me trataron como a una hija más.-Le di un tímido abrazo que el respondió.

-Bella, eres de la familia. No lo olvides. Nos vemos pronto.- me dio un beso en la frente y una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Me separé de Carlisle y me acerqué a una conmovida Esme. Con ella no hacían falta las palabras, con una sonrisa o con una mirada te podía decir mucho más que con mil palabras.

-Gracias por todo.-Le susurré bajito en su oído.

-A ti. Cambiaste nuestra vida. Tenlo en cuenta.- respondió ella del mismo modo.

De repente me tomó los brazos y me miró a los ojos sonriendo. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta una cadenita con un dije.

-Quiero que lo tengas tú.- me dijo poniendo la cadenita en mis manos.

-Esme.. no..-Dudé pero ella negó con la cabeza con una expresión que no daba cabida a réplica.

-Es tuya.- Cerró mi mano en un puño, encerrando la cadenita en mi mano.-Nos vemos pronto linda.-Me dio una linda sonrisa y caminé hacia Emmett.

-Lista- le susurré.

Emmett asintió y rodeó mis hombros fraternalmente para darme apoyo. Emmett se había convertido en ese hermano mayor que no tenía.

Alice, Rose y yo nos subimos en el auto luego de que Emmett lo hiciera. El camino al aeropuerto fue entre bromas y palabras de apoyo que me alentaban.

Al llegar al aeropuerto, los chicos me acompañaron hasta el final, o hasta el final para ellos.

Me abracé a Rosalie conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Te voy a extrañar mucho Bellita. Pero ya sabes que todos los días vamos a hablar.-Rosalie era tranquila cuando la conocías, tenía su ego y sus peculiaridades pero era la mejor chica que puedas encontrar.

-Prometo escribirte siempre Rose. Te voy a extrañas. Gracias por todo tu apoyo- Le di un último abrazo y caminé hacia el oso.

-Em.-Él entendió y me dio un abrazo de oso aunque sin dejarme sin aire.-Gracias por ser mi hermano postizo.- le dije bajito en el oído. Escuché como soltaba una risita ahogada por el nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Enana. Te voy a perseguir hasta en tus sueños solo para que no olvides que tienes a un hermano real.- reí por eso. Nunca olvidaría a ninguno de estos chicos.

Me separé de Emmett y con una sonrisa triste abrí mis brazos hacia mi mejor amiga, mi hermana y aquella que era mi compañera de aventuras y travesuras. Dios! Extrañaría tener a una duende chillona a mi lado, diciéndome de todo. Haciéndome reír, acompañándome, aconsejándome o simplemente yo molestándola a ella por el novio que no tuvo tiempo de presentarme.

Alice corrió a abrazarme con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos:- te perseguiré hasta el fin de la tierra con tal de que me presentes a Jasper- le dije con cariño.

Alice no paraba de llorar abrazada a mí, y yo no quería llorar frente a ella ni frente a aquellos que han sido como mi familia durante toda esta semana. Han sido los mejores siete días que he pasado en mi vida. Sin contar los dos meses que estuve con Alice en el crucero.

-Te voy a extrañar tanto Alice- llevábamos como cinco minutos abrazadas sin soltarnos. Durante los dos meses que estuvimos juntas en el crucero no nos separábamos por nada y la última semana el tiempo que no pasaba con Edward lo pasaba con Alice y Rosalie a quien también le había tomado mucho cariño.

-Y yo a ti bella Bells- Alice había tomado costumbre de ponerme el mismo sobrenombre que le pusieron a tinkebell.

Alice y yo por fin nos soltamos.

Con un último Adiós me dirigí hacia aduana para ir hacia mi avión y regresar a Estados Unidos.

No tuve que esperar para embarcar ya que la despedida con los chicos había sido bastante larga. Tomé con más fuerza de la necesaria mi bolso de mano, me coloqué en la fila para embarcar dejando mi corazón en Londres.

-Pasaporte y boarding pass por favor- pidió la azafata.

Le entregué mis papeles, ella los revisó hizo lo propio con el boarding pass y deseándome un buen viaje me dejo entrar en el avión.

Cuando entré en aquella nave todo se volvió más real. De verdad estaba dejando mi corazón en Londres, con aquella familia que me habían acogido como a una más de ellos.

Busqué mi asiento y cuando lo encontré me senté en él con desgana. Me coloqué los audífonos de mi ipod y puse música, abroché mi cinturón y me perdí en mi mundo. No tenía ánimos para escuchar a una azafata hablando de medidas de seguridad. Me las sabía de memoria. La ubicación de los chalecos salvavidas, las puertas de emergencia, las máscaras de oxígeno etc…

No veía el momento de regresar. Una vez escuché en una película que "hogar es aquél donde esté el corazón". Si bien mis padres, estaban en Estados Unidos y los quería muchísimo mi corazón y mi hogar serían desde esta semana Inglaterra.

No pude pegar ojo en todo el vuelo, escuché música desde que me monté hasta que me bajé del avión. Solo apagué la música cuando recogí mi maleta.

Crucé aduana sin ser realmente consciente de lo que hacía. Mamá Sue y mi padre me esperaban con enormes sonrisas. Al verlos sonreí verdaderamente feliz de verlos. A pesar de que extrañaría a mi familia real, como los apodé con cariño, realmente había extrañado a mis padres.

Mamá Sue tenía esa sonrisa premonitoria. Me causaba mucha gracia verla con esa sonrisa, pero a veces, como en este momento me daba escalofríos pensar en lo que puede estar pasando por la cabeza de mi adorable madrastra.

* * *

(1) Una cosa es leer sobre un tema y otra vivirlo... no es asi exactamente como lo dice Edward en el libro de twilight luego de la tarde en el prado pero es muy parecido a lo que dice...:)

(2) Si alguna vez vieron " el diario de la princesa" con Anne Hathaway, veran que cuando Joe( el chofer de la abuela de Mia) la busca la limusina tiene banderitas a los lados con el emblema real de Genovia... bueno lo mismo tienen estas limusinas pero con el emblema de la casa real británica... no es un dato real pero así lo quice poner en el fic :)

(3) Los datos proporcianados para la obra de La novicia rebelde ( en latinoamerica y en españa es sonrisas y lágrimas) es real, no sabia bien de que trataba la obra asi que lo busque en internet :p...

**¿QUÉ SERÁ LO QUE ESCONDE SUE? ¿ES BUENO O MALO?**

* * *

_**ADELANTO:**_

_**Mamá Sue venía hacia mi de nuevo con esa sonrisa premonitoria. Me extendió un sobre que tenía el sello de mi escuela.**_

_**Lo tomé con temerosa, sin saber muy bien que puede haber dentro de ese sobre blanco. Lo abrí con nerviosismo y cuando leí la carta que habia adentro no pude evitar quedarme en shock...**_

_**Esto era increíble. **_

* * *

_**En el siguiente cap entenderan un poco que es el adelanto y que habrá en esa carta que impresionó tanto a Bella.**_


	9. Chapter 8: Noticias

**Holaaaaa! Gracias a todas por sus reviews! me alegro que la historia les guste!... Quiero que sepan que despues de que termine mis fics que actualmente escribo... Comenzare con parejas no cannon... algo asi tipo un Bella/Emmett... o Bell/Peter y cosas asi... y tengo escrito partes de un Bella/Paul...:)..**

**Gracias por su apoyo con la historia nos leemos pronto!:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

_**Capítulo 8: Noticias...**_

**EDWARD POV**

Me había molestado no poder acompañar a Bella al aeropuerto, pero MIERDA! La gente no podía saber nada todavía. Quería tener privacidad, tener mi novia, quererla y amarla antes de decirle al mundo entero que el heredero al trono tenía una novia.

Mi madre le regaló una cadena con un dije a Bella pero no pude saber cual era porque mi madre lo envolvió con la mano de Bella, obligándola dulcemente a que lo tomara. Mi madre no era de dar regalos, por eso todos nos sorprendimos cuando le regaló el dije a Bella.

Tenia idea de que los vuelos desde Londres hasta Estados Unidos iban desde 7 horas en adelante. Solo me quedaba sentarme y esperar que Bella llamara.

Odiaba tener que esperar 1 año para verla de nuevo. Odiaba tener que sentarme en un avión y viajar haciendo mis deberes reales mientras la chico que amo esta a kilómetros de distancia.

Alice estaba igual de triste y puedo decir que estaba más triste que yo. Bella ha sido su única amiga además de Rosalie, era totalmente lógico y comprensible que la extrañara. Por eso, decidí que por mi hermanita seria fuerte y no me mostraría débil frente a ella.

Había pasado un día completo y no tenía noticias de Bella. Se que habría momentos en los que pasaríamos varios días sin hablarnos, y que ella no estaría atenta las 24 horas del día de su teléfono o su computadora, esperando que la llamara o le hablara.

Era de noche y me estaba quedando dormido cuando mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. No quería responder, estaba realmente agotado. Todo el día estuve en la ciudad acompañando a mi madre a hacer sus rutinarias visitas al hospital al que apoyaba. Siempre disfrutaba estando en el área de pediatría, era estimulante hablar con los niños que esperaban entrar a alguna revisión, incluso nos dejaban hacer algunas visitas supervisadas a algunos niños que estuvieran hospitalizados.

No me gustaba mucho ver a niños tan pequeños pasar por el proceso de una hospitalización pero cada vez que hablaba con alguno, me sorprendía de la fortaleza que tenían. Los niños ven las cosas de un modo tan distinto al de los adultos. Era tan increíble.

Mi celular seguía sonando. Mi mente se iluminó y pensé en que podría ser mi padre, que estaba de viaje, o podía ser Rosalie tratando de contactar nuevamente a Emmett.

Tomé el celular y vi que era Bella, MI Bella llamando. Contesté rápidamente el teléfono.

-Hola preciosa- sin quererlo mi voz sonó más cansada de lo que esperaba.

-Lo siento. ¿Te desperté?-preguntó

-No. Solo estaba a punto de dormirme cuando escuché el teléfono.-respondí.

-¿Qué hora es allá?-preguntó sonando confundida.

Miré el reloj para ver la hora y vi que no era tan tarde, pero mi madre me levantó temprano y con el maratónico día que tuve.

-Son las 10 de la noche. ¿Cómo llegaste?

-Oh!. Pensé que era más temprano. Todo salió muy bien. Mamá Sue llegó con mi padre a buscarme al aeropuerto y te juro que o se volvió loca el tiempo que estuve fuera o esconde algo importante porque no deja de verme con esa sonrisa que me dice que algo pasará. Me pone los pelos de punta.- No pude evitar reírme. Bella tenía una imaginación muy activa, ya veces ve cosas donde no las hay.- No te rías Arturo.-¿Arturo?.

-¿Arturo?-pregunté divertido.

-Si. Arturo, ya sabes el niño de la película de la espada en la piedra. ¿Nunca has sabido de Excalibur?- Miré nuevamente el reloj y eran las 11, allá no era tan tarde. Me pregunto si Bella se olvido de desayunar y esta divagando.

-¿Bella ya comiste?-pregunté.

-¿Qué tiene eso que ver con Excalibur?-pregunto confundida.

-Divagas linda. ¿Comiste o no?-volvi a decir.

-Por su puesto que comí niño.

De acuerdo, Bella en serio está distraída. "Niño" no es un apodo común en ella.

-Como digas.-dije siguiéndole la corriente tratando de no reír.

Bella no contestó pero no me preocupé ya que escuché ruidos y voces como si alguien le estuviera hablando, ella respondió con un "gracias" y volvió su atención al teléfono.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté.

-Si. Solo Mamá Sue que me estaba diciendo algunas cosas….Mira tengo que dejarte un momento porque Mamá Sue me quiere decir algo que dice ella es importante. Lamento no haberte llamado ayer, me quedé sin batería. Te llamo mañana para que descanses. Te quiero mucho y te extraño. Ah y por favor salúdame a todos y dale las gracias a Esme por la cadena que me regaló es hermosa-Dijo ella apresuradamente.

-Tranquila Bella. Yo te llamo mañana. Te quiero y también te extraño. Seguro que mando tus cariños linda– colgamos la llamada y me recosté en las almohadas con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al día siguiente me levanté animado y descansado, lo primero que hice fue ducharme y vestirme para ir a buscar a Alice a su habitación para darle las buenas noticias.

Toque tres veces, como siempre y esperé a que ella abriera.

-Buenos días- saludó ella vestida con unos jeans negros y una camisa blanca, aún estaba descalza y cepillaba su corto cabello mojado.

-Buenos días.-le di un beso en la frente y entré a su habitación.- Te tengo noticias.- ella me miró esperando que continuara.

-¿Qué noticias?-Dijo sonriendo. Sus sonrisas eran contagiosas.-HABLA!-se rió.

-Bella llamó ayer en la noche. Dice que te extraña y que te manda muchos saludos. No hablamos mucho porque su madrastra quería hablar con ella sobre no se que…-Alice chilló emocionada y se lanzó encima de mí abrazándome.

Luego de darle la noticia a todos de que Bella les mandaba saludos, Alice se pasó el resto de la mañana bailando y saltando por todos lados emocionada. Bella le había dado duro a mi hermanita, en serio eran inseparables.

**BELLA POV**

Llamé a Edward a una hora en la que esperaría que estuviera despierto, ya que si lo llamaba más temprano, la que acabaría durmiéndose sería yo. Llamé a las 4 de la tarde hora de Estados Unidos pensando que serían como las ocho allá. Cuando Edward me dijo que eran las diez, quise golpearme por despistada. Eran aproximadamente seis horas de diferencia no cuatro!. Hablé con él un rato hasta que mamá Sue me dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo urgentemente.

Ella me dio privacidad para que terminara la llamada y justo cuando colgué la vi de nuevo con algo en sus manos.

Mamá Sue venía hacia mi de nuevo con esa sonrisa premonitoria. Me extendió un sobre que tenía el sello de mi escuela.

Lo tomé con temerosa, sin saber muy bien que puede haber dentro de ese sobre blanco. Lo abrí con nerviosismo y cuando leí la carta que habia adentro no pude evitar quedarme en shock...

Esto era increíble.

Siempre había soñado con esto, y después de casi dos años de pedirle por favor al director que me dejara participar, tomo en cuenta mi petición y lo hizo. Pero no era el de la escuela era algo mucho mayor. Que me permitiría viajar a todo el mundo enseñando a chicos como yo el arte de lo que me encantaba.

La carta rezaba:

_**Estimada Isabella Marie Swan:**_

_**Después de una justa premeditación con los voceros correspondientes, se tomó la decisión de incluirla en el programa de Debates internacional. **_

_**Siendo bienvenida su participación, esperamos su pronta respuesta.**_

_**Atentamente:**_

_**Escuela J.F. Kennedy **_

Anexada a la carta había otra de aspecto menos formal, esta tenía un escrito a mano que claramente pertenecía al director.

"Isabella, esperando tu más pronta respuesta pedimos por favor que nos haga llegar su decisión en persona en cuanto lea esta carta."

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, con las energías renovadas , me levante me asee e e inmediatamente me vestí a la velocidad del rayo, tomé el bolso que había estado usando los últimos meses en el crucero y en Londres y bajé corriendo las escaleras, que de milagro no me mato, pero la emoción no podía conmigo. Era más de lo que me esperaba.

-Tengo que salir un momento Mamá Sue ya vuelvo-Le di un beso en la mejilla y salí corriendo a mi auto. Lo extrañaba. Después de dos meses caminando a todos lados, necesitaba algo de acción con mi auto. Cualquiera diría que estoy loca pero era la emoción del momento lo que hacía que la adrenalina corriera por mis venas.

Cuando estaba llegando a la escuela mi celular sonó con una llamada. Decidí contestar mientras entraba en el desierto estacionamiento.

-¿Hola?- Estaba ocupada pensando en todo lo que tendría que decirle al director que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía y me estacioné mal. –Demonios!- Gruñí.

-¿Bella?- esa era la voz de Alice.

-Hola Alli. Mira no te puedo contestar ahora porque tengo una reunión con el director de mi escuela te llamo a penas salga lo prometo. TE QUIERO!- colgué la llamada sin dar tiempo a nada y tomando mi bolso salí corriendo a la oficina del director.

Llegué con la respiración agitada y la Señora Cope, secretaria del director, me miró divertida.

-¿Cuál es la prisa por estar en la escuela Isabella?-preguntó ella abriéndome la puerta del despacho del director.

Le di una sonrisa y la vi cerrar la puerta a su espalda.

-Buenos días Director Greene- saludé educadamente aún respirando agitadamente.

-Buenos días Señorita Swan. Veo que recibió las cartas que le envié-Yo asentí. Algo que me gustaba de este viejo, era que iba al grano en sus reuniones. El director no era muy de mi agrado pero aún así era una figura de autoridad y debía respetarlo.-Bien. Usted junto con …-Revisó entre sus papeles buscando algo hasta que lo encontró. Tomo una hoja doblada por la mitad y prosiguió:-Angela Webber , alumnas de último año de la escuela, irán a Inglaterra junto con otros veinte estudiantes de otras escuelas del estado de Washington a representar a su estado en un debate amistoso. El Comité de Debates internacional las requiere a usted y a la Señorita Webber por todo lo que queda del año. Las necesitan a ustedes dos y a una chica llamada…-Pasó el dedo por la oja buscando el nombre hasta que lo encontró, dio dos golpecitos encima del nombre y habló de nuevo:-Leah Clearwater para que ayude a algunos chicos de varios países a perfeccionar sus técnicas de debate. Usted es una de las mejores estudiantes junto con la Señorita Webber por ello no pongo en tela de juicio que al regresar a sus clases harán el mejor esfuerzo por ponerse al día.

"Solo serán cinco meses donde constantemente les estaremos enviando el temario a estudiar en cada una de sus clases y enviaremos las pautas pertinentes para que hagan ensayos de un nivel de dificultad apto para el tema y para su nivel, para así sustituirlo por las notas de las pruebas que no podrán presentar."

Yo miraba al director con la boca abierta. ¿Me estaba hablando en serio?¿Cinco meses viajando por quien sabe cuantos países junto con Angela, ayudando con el comité de Debates? Esto era una locura. Pero tomaría la oportunidad. Las asignaturas que tenía inscritas no eran difíciles, pero eran largas por lo que sabía que Angela y yo teníamos un reto en cuanto a los trabajos que nos enviarían.

No iríamos de vacaciones, estaríamos constantemente supervisadas y supervisando, siendo ayudadas y ayudando. Había que estudiarse las polémicas que el director tenía escritas en una lista para poder debatir con los demás sobre sus posibles soluciones, tomando en cuenta, densidad de población en el país indicado, situación política, comercio, tratados internacionales, sistema político. Era una representación de lo que yo quería hacer.

-¿Acepta Señorita Swan?-instó el director quien esperaba por mi respuesta.

-Si. Acepto. Daré todo mi esfuerzo por cumplir con ambas asignaciones. Muchas gracias por la oportunidad Director Greene.

El director me explicó que este era un viaje pagado. Es decir, Angela, Leah y yo seríamos enviadas a varios países con todos los gastos pagos. La escuela pagaba el viaje a Inglaterra y el comité el viaje a los demás países.

Cuando salí de la reunión aún estaba conmocionada con todo. Era increíble. Cuando llamé a Ángela para saber si estaba en su casa, me dijo que había salido con sus padres y me preguntó si ya sabia la noticia. Estuvimos como una hora gritando en el teléfono emocionadas, Ángela también había estado soñando con esto. Aunque ella estudiaría Derecho amaba lo mismo que yo.

El avión salía en dos semanas rumbo a Manchester, Inglaterra. Allí nos hospedaríamos en un hotel y estaríamos yendo constantemente a la sala de prensa, que habían arreglado para este evento. Estaríamos familiarizándonos con el lugar, instalando lo que necesitara nuestro equipo y siguiendo las órdenes que nos darían las personas que estuvieran encargadas del evento.

Al llegar a casa Mamá Sue estaba en la cocina, lucía nerviosa, caminaba de un lado a otro, y se le caían las cosas. Ella no era de las personas que dejara caer algo en la cocina.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunté preocupada.

Mamá Sue dio un brinquito por el susto y se giró para enfrentarme. Yo la veía divertida.

-Niña. Que susto me has dado.- dijo con una mano en el corazón.

-Lo siento- me disculpé poniendo mi bolso encima de la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Cómo te fue?- instó impaciente.

-¿Cómo sabes a donde fui?-pregunté viéndola sospechosamente.

Ella me explicó que el director había llamado unos días antes de que yo llegara y habían hablado con ella y con mi padre pidiendo su autorización, ya que aun era menor de edad y antes que solicitaran mi aprobación debían hacerlo con la de ellos.

Cuando vi la hora era la 1 de la tarde. Recordé que Alice había llamado y decidí devolverle la llamada.

**ALICE POV**

Había llamado a Bella en la mañana pero ella me dijo que estaba ocupada y que en cuanto estuviera libre me llamaría.

Esperé como tres horas y me comencé a inquietar. Justo iba a llamarla cuando ella lo hizo.

-BELLA!-Grité emocionada.

-ME VOY A MANCHESTER EN DOS SEMANAS!-grito ella de vuelta.

Manchester… Allí irían mi madre, Jazz, Edward y Emmett mientras yo acompañaba a mi padre a Francia a un viaje con el primer ministro.

¿Será que irán a lo mismo?. Decidí que a ninguna de las dos partes les diría nada. Se sorprenderían muchísimo.

-ESO ES ESTUPENDO!-le contesté. Ella me explicó todo lo que le había pasado durante el día y yo me sorprendí muchísimo. Era a lo que mis hermanos, mi madre y mi novio irían. Menuda casualidad. Aún así no dije nada.

Estuve hablando con ella mucho rato hasta que tocaron mi puerta.

-Dame dos segundos Bella.- Con el teléfono en la mano me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí, encontrándome con Jazz.

Se supone que yo no sabía nada de que él iría a Manchester así que esperé a que me lo dijera.

-Bell. Tengo que colgar. Te llamo otro día y me das detalles. TE QUIERO!

Ella rió del otro lado y respondió :-Algún día tendré que conocer al chico que te tiene tanta paciencia como yo. Te quiero Al Adios.-Yo reí con ella y colgué la llamada.


	10. Chapter 9: De miradas y sorpresas

**Holaaaa!mil gracias por todos sus reviews y alertas y apoyo con esta historia...intente actualizar antes pero no he tenido mucho tiempo...Disfrute muchisimo escribiendo este capitulo, espero que ustedes lo disfruten igual que yo...**

**Espero poder actualizar pronto!... :)...**

**Un abrazo y aqui les dejo el capi!**

**adelanto al final del cap!...**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**"Las palabras están llenas de falsedad o de arte; la mirada es el lenguaje del corazón." William Shakespeare**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: De miradas y sorpresas**

**EDWARD POV**

En dos semanas tendría que irme a Manchester acompañando a mi madre y a Emmett a ser jurado de un debate. Menos mal que Jasper vendría también, acompañándome a ser observador. Habían requerido los servicios de mi madre y Emmett pero al estar mi padre fuera, no dejaría que ella viajara sola, aunque podría defenderse sola en cualquier caso y con Emmett al lado mas los guardaespaldas. Aun así Jasper nos quiso acompañar. Rosalie estaba en Francia acompañando a sus padres en algunos eventos sociales a los cuales habían sido invitados.

Desde hace unos días Alice está actuando extraño, se sobresalta con cualquier ruido, a veces se ríe sola o le da una mirada a Jasper como si compartieran un gran secreto.

-Alice me volverás loco. ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó mi padre por centésima vez en dos días.

Alice rio malévolamente como villano de película.

-Ya dije que nada. ¿Qué no puedo andar riendo feliz por la vida?-preguntó haciendo un puchero que desarmaba al hombre más frío del planeta.

Mi padre suspiró divertido y le revolvió el cabello como hacia cuando Alice era pequeña. Algunos gestos nunca se van por mas años que pasen.

-¿A qué hora se van?-le pregunté a mi padre. Él y Alice irían a Francia para conversar con el primer ministro Francés. Y conociendo a Alice hallaría la forma de ver a Rosalie.

-Mañana a primera hora-respondió doblando el periódico que hasta hace unos minutos estaba leyendo. Lo colocó a un lado de él mientras nana Carmen le servía el almuerzo.

-De acuerdo. Ya sabes que tienes que hacer apenas llegues.-A veces yo parecía el padre y él el hijo.

-Hijo. Siempre los llamo cuando llego a mi lugar de estadía cuando viajo.-respondió él divertido.

-Lo se. Pero no está de más recordártelo.-dije con un encogimiento de hombros tomando mi tenedor.

Él me miró enarcando una ceja y riendo negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera resignado a que su hijo fuera así.

…

Dos semanas habían pasado y era hora de subir al avión rumbo a Manchester, serían mínimo 22 minutos de vuelo. Era una distancia corta, pero aún así esperaba que pasara rápido.

No había podido hablar con Bella desde hace dos semanas y eso me tenia ansioso. Quería verla, abrazarla y decirle lo mucho que la quiero, pero las últimas dos semanas he estado muy ocupado, y aunque no haya podido escucharla, no perdí oportunidad de enviarle un correo.

Al cabo de 20 minutos aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Manchester y desembarcamos rápidamente. Emmett no paraba de hablar o más bien de quejarse de que no ha podido hablar con Rosalie en casi tres semanas.

-Emmett. Es mi hermana de la que hablas, es un poco perturbante conocer todo lo que hacen- se quejó Jasper cuando Emmett comenzó a planear en voz alta lo que haría con su Rosie cuando ella volviera.

-¿Lo siento?-dijo con un encogimiento de hombros.

Mi madre rió divertida por la actitud de su sobrino y volvió la atención hacia donde caminaba. A la salida del aeropuerto nos esperaría una limosina con las insignias reales de Gran Bretaña.

Al pasar por inmigración me pareció haber visto a una chica muy parecida a mi Bella, reía con dos chicas más. Pero no era mi Bella, ya que ella estaba en Estados Unidos. Sacudí la cabeza esfumando mi alucinación y presté atención a lo que decía Emmett.

-Solo quiero dormir.- Mi pobre primo había estado más ocupado que todos nosotros juntos las ultimas dos semanas, teniendo que madrugar casi todos los días, no había tenido respiro. Hoy no teníamos nada que hacer salvo hospedarnos y descansar. Mañana iríamos a la sala de prensas de uno de los hoteles para ver la presentación de los debatientes y conversar las pautas de evaluación, los temas a desarrollar y las horas de reunión. A veces Emmett trabajaría con los grupos a disolver algunas dudas que tuvieran.

Saliendo del aeropuerto vi de nuevo a esta chica que se parecía mucho a Bella, iba sumida en sus pensamientos mirando su teléfono.

-Edward-llamó Jasper desde el auto. Sacudí la cabeza de nuevo esfumando cualquier pensamiento de que la chica sea Bella.-¿Vienes o te vas a pie?-preguntó viéndome con sospecha.

-Voy-dije caminando de nuevo.

**BELLA POV**

**-**Hay un chico que no deja de mirarte Bella- susurró Leah riendo a carcajadas.

Miré sobre mi hombro disimuladamente y solo alcancé a ver a un chico alto, con el cabello del mismo color que mi Edward. Lo extrañaba tanto que juraba que lo veía en cualquier lado.

-Ha de ser que le resulté conocida-dije restándole importancia.

Esperamos a que nuestro equipaje saliera, lo tomamos y conversando animadamente nos dirigimos a las puertas del aeropuerto.

Por curiosidad, tomé mi celular pero no había nada, ningún mensaje, ninguna llamada. Sabía que no se había olvidado de mi puesto que casi a diario me escribía un correo contándome lo que estaba haciendo y porque no había tenido oportunidad de llamarme.

Estaba yendo al auto que nos habían facilitado para nuestro traslado cuando escuché su nombre.

-Edward- Yo giré mi cabeza instantáneamente para ver a quien se dirigían. Sabía que era un comportamiento necio, que podrían haber miles de Edward en el mundo pero no perdía la esperanza de que estuviéramos en la misma ciudad al mismo tiempo. ¿Cuáles serian las probabilidades de que eso pasara?.

Cuando giré mi rostro vi que el Edward al que habían llamado era el mismo Edward que yo tanto quería. MI Edward. Estaba negando la cabeza y tenia una expresión taciturna en el rostro. Quise correr a abrazarlo sin importarme nada más.

No escuché nada de lo que le dijeron pero atiné a escuchar que decía "voy".

Sonreí inconscientemente. Las probabilidades eran altas, porque estábamos en el mismo lugar.

Tomé mi celular y rápidamente le escribí un mensaje.

"Pareciera que vas a un funeral. Sonríe y dame tu lado más encantador. Te quiere Bella."

-BELLA!-el gritó de Ángela desde el auto ( que estaba a escasos dos metros) casi me deja sorda.

La vi entrecerrando los ojos y caminé animadamente hacia donde estaba mi mejor amiga.

-No hacia falta que me gritaras- dije con dramatismo.

-Sube al auto dramática. Que tenemos que ir al hotel- dijo Leah.

Leah era una chica con una personalidad interesante. Era sarcástica, irónica, bromista, amigable y muy espontánea, no tenía problemas en decir lo que pensaba. Ángela y yo hicimos muy buenas migas con ella. Lo mejor de todo es que vivía en la reserva india Quileute, a unos quince minutos de Forks y podíamos vernos cuando quisiéramos. Este tipo de amistades siempre duran.

Llegando al hotel recibí un mensaje de Edward.

"¿Encantador?. ¿Qué te hace pensar que no estoy sonriendo? Edward."

No respondí inmediatamente puesto que llegamos al hotel y teníamos que bajar nuestro equipaje. Tres botones llegaron en la ayuda de los veinte estudiantes que llegábamos. Tomaron dos carritos cada uno y se dispusieron a montar el equipaje en ellos. Los adultos responsables de nosotros les indicaron el piso al que iríamos y ellos asintieron y llevaron los carritos al lugar indicado.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación me tire encima de la cama y me dispuse a responder el mensaje de Edward.

"Si, Encantador. A una buena observadora no puedes engañar. Te conozco muy bien, y se que al momento de recibir mi mensaje caminabas hacia el auto como un preso a la horca. Bella" Con eso le diría que sabia que estábamos en el mismo lugar.

Un minuto después él en lugar de responder mi mensaje me llamó. Reí divertida y atendí.

-Hola Encantador.-ese seria un buen apodo.

-Hola preciosa-respondió él en el mismo tono.-¿Te has vuelto bruja o vidente?-preguntó

-¿Yo?-pregunté inocentemente.

-Si. Tú.- respondió él divertido.

-No.-me hice la desentendida.- Ah lo dices porque se que estabas en un auto con las insignias reales o por tu cara de tragedia.-afirmé riéndome.- Dígame su alteza que pesares perturban su alma- continué hablando, esta vez como suelen hacerlo en los textos de Hamlet.

-Exacto. ¿Cómo sabes eso?-preguntó.-Oh Mi lady mi pesar es no poder ver vuestro rostro- respondió siguiendo mi juego.

Reí divertida y él me copió.

-¿Cómo sabe una persona lo que hace otra?-inquirí retóricamente, dejando de jugar.

-Por que lo ve-respondió como si fuera obvio.

-Exacto…-insté- ¿Qué te da eso a entender?- dije cuando se quedó callado.

-Que me estas espiando- respondió riendo.

-Tonto. Iba justo detrás de ti, cuando saliste del aeropuerto.-le conté.

-Eso explicaría porque creí verte dos veces-dijo más para él que para mi.-A todas estas ¿Qué haces en Manchester preciosa? Creí que deberías estar en tu casa.

-Larga historia. Quieres la versión corta o la historia completa- suspiré.

-Tengo bastante tiempo que no hablo contigo, asi que puedes darme la versión completa.-respondió riendo.

-Por eso digo que eres encantador-reí.

Luego de organizar mis ideas procedí a contarle todo lo que había pasado desde que llegué a casa hasta ahora.

Estuvimos horas hablando y riendo de cualquier cosa. No le expliqué detalladamente que hacia en Manchester, solo dije que era un viaje de la escuela. Él dijo que estaría como observador en un debate y yo casi me desmayo. Otra razón por la que no le dije nada es porque quería que se sorprendiera.

Ángela me hizo señas cuando entró en la habitación de que era hora de ir a comer, yo asentí con la cabeza y le dije en una seña le dije que me esperara.

-Edward me tengo que ir. Me están llamando a comer. Hablamos más tarde. Te quiero-me despedí.

Ángela me miró sorprendida. Ups! Yo no le había contado nada todavía de mi vida amorosa con mi príncipe. Literalmente mi príncipe.

-De acuerdo preciosa. A mi también me están llamando por algo que acaba de inventar mi madre. Te mandan saludos por cierto-respondió él.

Sonreí enternecida. Edward no era el único al que extrañaba, Esme, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose y Alice.

-Awww…Mándales mi cariño a todos. Me tengo que ir. Adiós Encantador-me reí y colgué la llamada.

Ángela me miró con los ojos como platos. Podía apostar a que no sabia si reírse o seguir en shock.

-¿Qué sucedió en los dos meses que estuviste fuera?-preguntó cruzándose de brazos y mirándome expectante.

-Será mejor que te sientes.-Ambas nos sentamos en la cama y rápidamente le conté todo lo que había pasado. Alice, Edward, el dije de Esme.

-¿Entonces la cadenita con las alas de un ángel son de tu suegra?-preguntó sorprendida.

-Si. Intenté rechazarlo pero ella se negó a que lo rechazara.-Respondí.

Al cabo de unos minutos Leah llegó a la habitación (que las tres compartiríamos) con la respiración entrecortada.

-Nos requieren-tomo una bocanada de aire y la expulso ruidosamente tratando de recuperar el aliento.-Nos requieren en el restaurant inmediatamente. Nos quieren presentar al jurado.- Ángela y yo nos pusimos de pie inmediatamente, nos arreglamos a la velocidad del rayo, y las tres salimos corriendo hacia el restaurant, era mas rápido ir por las escaleras que esperar por el ascensor, al menos eran 2 pisos solamente.

Al llegar al restaurant casi me desmayo de nuevo. Tal fue mi impresión de verlos a TODOS, luciendo tan elegantes, hermosos. Como dice el cliché, tan cerca pero tan lejos.

La jefa del comité internacional de Debates conversaba educadamente con Esme y los chicos, aunque había uno que no conocía pero si ato cabos ese bien podía ser el novio de Alice.

-Agárrame que me desmayo.-le susurré a Ángela. Leah había ido a hablar con una de las chicas del grupo.

Mi mejor amiga se rio pero paso un brazo por mis hombros.-Respira profundo Bella. Tenemos que ir allá.- si no estuviera a punto de desmayarme hubiera estallado en carcajadas.

Respiré profundo varias veces y asintiendo hacia Ángela, nos encaminamos hacia el grupo.

Intenté ser natural, pero uno no puede actuar natural cuando tienes al amor de tu vida a tres pasos de distancia sin poder lanzártele encima.

Justo cuando nos incorporamos al grupo la mujer que hablaba con Esme habló:-Muy bien. Ahora que todos están aquí. Chicos les presento a su Majestad, a sus altezas reales y al duque de Francia. Altezas estos son los chicos de Estados Unidos que estarán en el debate.-Esme y los chicos se giraron para encararnos a todos y apuesto que tres de ellos estuvieron a punto de desmayarse como yo hace unos minutos.

La primera en presentarse fue Esme, cariñosa y elegante como siempre, me dio una mirada fugaz pero cargada de significado. El siguiente fue Emmett, serio, elegante, todo una fachada para eventos como este, pero el oso divertido y con el corazón de oro está adentro. Luego siguió Edward, encantador, no dijo mucho, cosa que me sorprendió ya que es bastante conversador, igual que Esme y Emmett me dio una mirada rápida y cargada de sentimientos. El último fue el duque de Francia, o bueno el hijo de los duques, Jasper, como se presentó. Un chico de pocas palabras, alta, rubio con los ojos azules, era la versión masculina de Rosalie.

-Sus altezas, Majestad.-repetí lo que los chicos habían hecho , lo hice con una inclinación hacia todos. Mi familia real asintió. Si mis compañeros supieran que ante quienes se inclinaban era mi familia, el chico que amo, el chico que es como un hermano mayor, la reina que es otra madre para mi, y el chico que estaba en representación de mis dos amigas.

Lo único que quería era que estos meses pasaran volando y poder estar con Edward sin secretos, libres, sin tener que inclinarme a él diciéndole Alteza, lo que quería era besarlo hasta quedarme sin aire, quería volver con mi familia.

"Hogar es donde este el corazón" esa frase se había convertido en mi lema.

* * *

_**ADELANTO**_

_**Con el estupor y la sorpresa no procese que Alice sabia de todo esto y no dijo nada. Enana diabólica, por eso se asustaba con cualquier ruido o reía de la nada. Y aunque fue una grata sorpresa y ame verla Alice bien pudo habérmelo dicho...**_

_**...**_

_**¿Cuán arrepentida me sentiría si matara a mi mejor amiga? Bien, si estaría muy arrepentida, pero es que lo que quiero es ahorcar a Alice. Le dije que venia y ella sabia que todos estarían aquí y se lo calló. Sorpresa!, esa fue excusa! si no la quisiera tanto no se salvaría de mi malhumor...**_

* * *

_**Espero que el adelanto sea de su agrado!:)**_


	11. Chapter 10: Regalos

**Holaaa!Gracias por sus reviews y sus alertas! lamento la tardanza pero aki un nuevo capi!...**

**Les informo que este fic tendra entre 15 y 20 capis, si lo alargo más pierdo la escencia de lo que quería con el fic...!:)... espero que les guste este capi...**

**Adelanto al final :)... Se acerca un momento importante para Edward y Bella:)**

* * *

**La Corona del amor**

* * *

_**Capítulo 10: Regalos**_

**EDWARD POV**

Mi madre había hablado con una señora que estaría siendo jurado en el debate al que iríamos, y nos requería en el hotel de inmediato ya que quería presentarnos a los chicos que estaban en representación de sus escuelas.

Cuando llegamos al hotel fuimos a uno de los restaurants y allí los cuatro nos conseguimos con la jefa del comité internacional de debates que conversaba con una de las alumnas, la señora al vernos le dijo algo rápido a la chica que salió corriendo.

Sinceramente no prestaba atención a lo que mi madre hablaba con la jefa, todavía estaba en las nubes por la conversación con Bella. Estaba impresionado de que ambos estuviéramos en la misma ciudad al mismo tiempo.

-¿Esa no es Bella?-preguntó Emmett bajito a mi lado. Jasper me miró con curiosidad, cuando giré mi cabeza para ver hacia donde estaba viendo Emmett me sorprendí de verla. ¿Estaba ella incluida en los debates?

Mi Bella caminaba hacia el grupo con una sonrisa nerviosa en su rostro intentando no hacer contacto visual con nosotros. Yo solo quería reír por lo inverosímil de la situación.

-¿Quién es Bella?-preguntó Jasper confundido.

-La novia de Eddie-respondió Emmett bajito intentando contener la carcajada que tenía atorada.

-¿Tienes novia?-preguntó impresionado.

Yo retiré mi vista de Bella y la posé en mi mejor amigo. Lo miré incrédulo. ¿En que mundo vive?

-Vamos Jasper. Alice y Rosalie no paran de hablar de ella y Eddie anda en las nubes y pegado al teléfono. ¿Eso no te dio una pista nunca?-Emmett hablo por mi.

Jasper solo asintió vocalizando un "ooohh" y haciendo que Emmett y yo riéramos disimuladamente.

-Aja es tu novia… pero sigo sin entender la situación-dijo Jasper.

-Yo tampoco entiendo-susurré.

La jefa del comité nos presentó a los chicos y nosotros nos presentamos. Juro que mataría a Emmett, estaba haciendo comentarios estúpidos sobre Bella inclinándose ante mi luego de tantas veces que me ha besado. Jasper intentaba no reír y yo intentaba contenerme para no lanzar a mi primo por la ventana.

Pronto nos tocó sentarnos a cenar. Bella conversaba animadamente con dos chicas y ella sonrojaba de vez en cuando. Pocas veces había visto sonrojarse de esa manera. Yo de vez en cuando la mirada disimuladamente, no podía evitarlo.

-Creo que están hablando de ti-susurró Emmett riendo. Yo lo miré enarcando una ceja impresionado.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un chismoso de primera?-Él se encogió de hombros y volvió su atención a su palto.

Disimuladamente tomé mi celular y le escribí un mensaje, si no podía hablarle personalmente por riesgo a ponernos en evidencia, al menos le haría saber que estoy atento a ella.

"¿Está interesante la conversación? Edward" Dejé mi celular en mis piernas y fijé mi vista en ella esperando su reacción.

La vi tomar su celular y decirle algo a la chica que estaba a su lado. Ambas me miraron y yo sonreí inocentemente.

"La mejor que he tenido en mucho tiempo. Bella" ¿Soy yo o me perdía de un chiste? "Por cierto, dile a Emmett que deje de espiar lo que hablo con Ángela." Yo escondí mi risa en una tos y vi como sonrió socarronamente.

-Emmett-Llamé a mi primo, una vez que tuve su atención le enseñé el mensaje que Bella me envió. El sonrió como un niño pequeño, ¿Fueron suspiros eso que escuché?.

-tu novia no tiene sentido del humor.-se quejó y Jasper rió. Mi mejor amigo y mi primo son demasiado chismosos.

-Edward basta de jugar con el celular. Compórtate- susurró mi madre a mi lado.

-No estoy jugando mamá. Estoy hablando con Bella.-dije como niño pequeño.

Ella suspiró resignada y volvió a hablar con los chicos con quienes hablaba.

Pronto la cena terminó y los chicos se despidieron para irse. Yo quería hacer lo mismo, no me gusta presenciar debates, a veces son terriblemente aburridos.

Luego de estar conversando como una hora con la jefa del comité me excusé para ir al baño, no soportaba estar en la misma habitación que esa señora, su voz era irritante y sumándole el hecho de que no para de hablar.

Cinco minutos después volví con mi familia y ellos me dijeron que me esperaban para irnos.

Con el estupor y la sorpresa no procese que Alice sabia de todo esto y no dijo nada. Enana diabólica, por eso se asustaba con cualquier ruido o reía de la nada. Y aunque fue una grata sorpresa y ame verla Alice bien pudo habérmelo dicho...

…

…

…

**BELLA POV**

¿Cuán arrepentida me sentiría si matara a mi mejor amiga? Bien, si estaría muy arrepentida, pero es que lo que quiero es ahorcar a Alice. Le dije que venia y ella sabia que todos estarían aquí y se lo calló. Sorpresa!, esa fue excusa! si no la quisiera tanto no se salvaría de mi malhumor.

El debate llegó pronto y yo estaba nerviosa, había estudiado los temas y sabia defenderlos perfectamente. Pero sentía que se me olvidaría todo de repente y me quedaría en blanco.

Revisé mi celular por última vez, Edward había estado mandándome mensajes todo el tiempo, ayudándome con el temario y tratando de tranquilizarme.

"Respira profundo preciosa. Relájate y no fuerces la situación. Deja que fluya. Suerte. Te quiero". Edward era demasiado lindo conmigo. Lo quería demasiado, lo amaba y eso era mucho decir ya que llevaba poco tiempo conociéndolo, y por un lado eso me tenía impresionada, yo no era de tomar confianza rápido con las personas, pero con Alice y él todo había sido diferente. ¿Será que junto a estas personas excepcionales he encontrado mi verdadero lugar en el mundo?

Ángela estaba a mi lado y ambas conversábamos de cualquier cosa con tal de distraer nuestra mente. Ella iba vestida con unos pantalones de color caquis combinados con una camisa blanca y unos zapatos del mismo color que el pantalón. Mientras yo vestía una camisa blanca, combinada con una falda que iba desde mi cintura hasta un poco más arriba de mis rodillas, y llevaba unos zapatos negros iguales a los de Ángela.

Emmett y Jasper habían estado ayudando a ambos equipos en técnicas de debate y oratoria. Emmett era muy paciente, o eso demostraba, ya que había chicos que hacían preguntas totalmente fuera de lugar.

-¿Cómo llevan los nervios?-preguntó Leah dándonos un susto a ambas.-Bien creo que no muy bien- dijo sonriendo.

-Intento olvidarlos-respondí.

-Ya verán que todo saldrá bien. Vamos que ya nos toca salir.-dijo en un intento de tranquilizarnos.

"intento" era una buena palabra para lo que hacía.

Antes de salir, respiré profundo tres veces, y me dispuse a seguir el concejo de Edward de dejar que todo fluyera naturalmente.

Al salir, mi familia real mantuvo su sonrisa cordial e intentaron no hacer mucho contacto visual, aunque sabía perfectamente que aunque me observaran a mi solamente, sabrían separar lo personal de lo profesional, así que por eso no había nada de que preocuparse.

Al sentarme en mi lugar vi que Esme miraba de vez en cuando el dije que ella me había regalado. Cuando ella volvió a posar sus ojos en mi, y en el dije, lo tomé con mi dedo pulgar e índice y haciendo un gesto que solo ella entendería le dije que la llevaba presente. Para mis compañeros solo era un gesto de nerviosismo, pero sorprendentemente, los nervios iban remitiendo poco a poco.

Todo pasó como miel sobre hojuelas, el debate fluyó libremente y de manera amena. Esme hacía preguntas de vez en cuando, algunas eran difíciles, otras eran sencillas, Emmett también hizo sus preguntas y la jefa del comité de debates nos sorprendió a todos cuando se sentó al lado de mi suegra y mi cuñado.

El tiempo siguió pasando y eventualmente tuvimos que dejar Manchester para visitar Dinamarca, donde nos presentaron a la familia real. Bueno más bien al príncipe Friedrik y la princesa Mary. Sabía por cultura general, que las dos princesas, esposas de ambos hijos de los reyes daneses eran plebeyas y eso de algún modo me hacía sentir mejor. Si algún día llegaba a contraer matrimonio con Edward, sería un poco menos espeluznante saber que en este mundo también existen dos mujeres de mi misma procedencia. Y aunque el pensar en casarme con Edward me asustaba ahora, nada decía que no fuera a pasar.

Cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos a 14 de Febrero, día de San Valentín, y Ángela no paraba de llevarme de aquí para allá por todo el pueblo, intentando encontrar el regalo perfecto para Ben.

Cuando pasábamos por Port Ángeles vi una tienda que vendía llaveros, a los cuales se le podían hacer grabados.

-Hey Ang. Allí le puedes conseguir un llavero a Ben. Así dejará de perder las llaves.-Mi amigo se caracterizaba por perder sus llaves constantemente, dejándolas olvidadas en mi auto, en el de Ángela, en mi casa, en casa de mi amiga o hasta debajo de su propia cama.

Mi mejor amiga rió y entramos en la pequeña tienda. Iba viendo llaveros, pero ninguno llamaba mi atención y a Ángela le sucedía lo mismo.

-Bella.-Me llamó ella desde el otro lado de la tienda. Caminé hasta ella y me enseño un elegante llavero, sencillo y perfecto para Ben. Era plateado y tenía una argolla donde iban colgadas las llaves y el adorno del llavero era un círculo donde iba enganchada la argolla.

-¿Puedo grabarle el nombre aquí?-Le preguntó Ángela al encargado de la tienda.

-Si. Solo tienes que anotar en este papel lo que quieras que diga y estará listo en una hora.

Ángela asintió tomando el papel que el encargado le ofreció y escribiendo en él las iniciales de Ben.

Cuando terminó de anotar le dio el papel al chico, quien lo leyó y asegurándose de que entendía lo que decía nos dijo que volviéramos en una hora.

Para matar el tiempo decidimos ir a almorzar algo a la pequeña cafetería que habían abierto recientemente.

-¿Ya sabes si quedaste en la universidad de Londres?-Preguntó Ángela revolviendo su pasta napolitana.

-Creo que me llegarán noticias esta semana, sino llega el sobre hoy.-Respondí.

Ambas habíamos aplicado para la universidad de Londres en Enero y las respuestas a las solicitudes llegarían esta semana, estábamos un poco aprehensivas con el tema ya que eso definiría nuestro futuro.

-¿Tu has sabido algo?-pregunté. Tenía entendido que los resultados de Derecho y Relaciones internacionales no llegaban al mismo tiempo.

-Si. Hoy llegó el sobre pero no lo quiero abrir-respondió.

Yo la miré divertida.

-¿Por qué?-pregunté riendo.

-Por que tengo miedo de lo que diga. Bells sabes que Londres ha sido siempre mi sueño. Es difícil. Además esperaré que llegue tu respuesta y así sabremos juntas que sucede.

Si lo veía desde su punto de vista, tenía sentido. Londres también ha sido mi sueño, y ahora que estoy con Edward, lo quiero más que nunca.

Al cabo de una hora nos devolvimos a la tienda a recoger el regalo de Ben y pagar. Satisfechas nos fuimos a mi casa.

Al llegar vi que mi padre había dejado una nota en la puerta diciendo que él y Mamá Sue habían salido a almorzar y que llegarían para la cena.

-Aww Bella tu padre es demasiado romántico con Sue.- Comentó Ángela detrás de mi mientras entrabamos en la casa.

-Si, lo se. A veces me da mucha…-No pude terminar de hablar ya que en la mesa de la sala había un enorme arreglo floral, con margaritas y una notita pegada.

Ángela estaba igual de sorprendida que yo.

Ella tomó la tarjetita en sus manos y con una sonrisa pícara me la extendió

-Es para ti.-Yo tomé la tarjetita en shock y me dispuse a leer lo que decía

Mi corazón se aceleró al reconocer la letra de Edward. Las manos me temblaban de la emoción y leí en voz alta lo que la tarjetita decía "Hoy es un día especial. Como el día que cambió mi vida para siempre. Te quiero Pequeña. Feliz día de San Valentín".

-Awww Bells que tierno-Cuando alcé la vista ella me abrazó y hasta que lo hizo no me di cuenta que tenía lágrimas en mis ojos.

Habría dado todo por poder tele transportarme hasta el palacio de Buckingham y poder pasar aunque sea este día con él.

Yo había hablado con Esme y ella aceptó emocionada formar parte de mi plan para poder enviarle a Alice y a Edward un pequeño detalle.

A Edward le había conseguido un llavero de Dar Vader en la misma tienda donde Ángela le compró el llavero a Ben, por la parte de atrás tenía grabado "May the force be with you". Sabía cuan obsesivo era mi chico con Star Wars y me pareció divertido enviarle algo relacionado a eso. Junto al llavero envié una foto de los dos en nuestro lugar secreto. Ben era un genio con los programas de fotos así que con un poco de su ayuda pude editar la foto, escribiéndole en ella "He perdido la cuenta de las veces que me has hecho sonreír. Te quiero muchísimo. Feliz Día de San Valentín. Bella" al lado de mi nombre inserté un corazón.

A Alice le había enviado una pulsera con un dije que tenía escrito "best", yo tenía el otro brazalete que tenía el dije con la palabra "friends". Junto a la pulsera envié una foto de nosotras con el coliseo romano de fondo. Esta foto también estaba editada y decía: "Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre. Feliz día de la amistad. Te quiero. Bella!

A Ángela le había conseguido un enorme peluche de Jack(1). Tanto ella como yo teníamos extraños gustos en películas, nuestro personaje favorito era Jack Squeleton, de la película "El extraño mundo de Jack".

A Ben fue difícil encontrarle algo, sus gustos son muy específicos. Así que con un poco de ayuda de Ángela le conseguí el disco de una banda que él ama y yo odio.

-¿Qué tal si llevamos el arreglo a tu habitación?-sugirió Ángela, intentando distraer mi mente.

Yo asentí secándome los ojos con mis manos. Tomé el enorme arreglo floral y subí con Ángela detrás de mi hasta mi habitación.

Cuando llegué me vi asaltada por globos morados, mi color favorito, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue el globo naranja que estaba encima de mi cama. Ese era el color favorito de Alice.

Tomé el globo en mis manos y tomé la notita que estaba colgando de él.

"Se que el morado te encanta. Encuentra el tesoro escondido en los globos. Feliz Día de San Valentín. Con cariño. Alice" Me dio mucha risa el acertijo, Alice a veces podría comportarse de manera muy misteriosa.

Al final resultó que el tesoro escondido, no estaba dentro de ningún globo si no escondido debajo de mi almohada. Alice tenía una mente un tanto extraña. El tesoro eran unos zarcillos de color rosa viejo, en forma de racimos de cereza. Recuerdo que una vez en el crucero le dije que sería una locura llevar racimos de cerezas en las orejas como zarcillos, teníamos mucha azúcar en la sangre, cualquier cosa pudo haber salido de allí.

Una hora después Ángela salió con Ben a pasar la tarde y me prometieron que llegarían antes de cenar.

Mis amigos amaban las cenas especiales de mamá Sue. Siempre que había una ocasión especial, como algún cumpleaños, navidad, San Valentín y el día de la madre y el padre, Mamá Sue hacía grandes banquetes, así que en ocasiones como esta mis amigos venían a comer a mi casa y Mamá Sue encantada de tener dos bocas más que alimentar.

* * *

**Los príncipes Joaquín y Friedrich de Dinamarca SI están casados con plebeyas extranjeras. Joaquín con una chica ( o bueno mujer, creoq ue tienen entre 30 años y 40 mas o menos) que viene de Hong Kong y el príncipe Friedrich ( el mayor y heredero del trono Danes. Por cierto dato curioso: Será el primer rey Danés con un título universitario) está casado con una abogada australiana :)... así que Bella tendrá apoyo en lo que respecta a ese tema!:)...**

**Jack Squeleton para quienes no saben quien es, es un esqueleto que vive en un pueblo donde todo el año es Halloween y quiere cambiar ese ambiente sombrio y dar una nueva tradición además de sustos así que viaja a la tierra de la navidad y adquiere esa tradición pero en el proceso ocurren muchas cosas... La película es dirigida por Tim Burton. Es super vieja pero yo la amo:)... En inglés se llama "The Nightmare before Christmas" y en español se llama " El extraño mundo de Jack". Tengo una amiga que también es amante de este personaje!:) así que en ella me basé para el regalo de Ángela.**

* * *

**-¿Están seguros de que quieren que Palacio emita el comunicado?-preguntó.**

**Ambos nos vimos una última vez y nos volvimos hacia ella. **

**-Seguros.**

**...**

**Acababa de llegar a mi destino y me preparaba para comenzar a desempacar cuando la puerta sonó. Cuando la abrí, me quedé en shock. **

* * *

**El capi siguiente puede que tenga la reacción de Alice y Ed respecto a sus regalos de San Valentin y ya veremos a Bella como una universitaria...Espero que les haya gustado el capi!:)**


	12. Chapter 11: Time, time, time

**HOLAAA! mil gracias por todos sus reivews y su apoyo con esta loca idea... Lamento la tardanza, prometo no tardar tanto en actualizar... espero que la espera valga la pena...**

**Este capi va siendo por ahora uno de mis favoritos, verán que es muy emotivo... espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber en sus reviews;)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**"Fuertes razones hacen fuertes acciones" Anónimo.**

**Capítulo 11: Time, time, time.**

**EDWARD POV**

Nunca fui muy amante de los detalles, me expresaba mejor en palabras o muy pocas veces en actor, por eso me sorprendí a mi mismo cuando le envié las margaritas a Bella, se que amaba esa flor. Cada día me daba ánimos pensando en que faltaba menos para tener a Bella a mi lado.

Sabia que mas temprano que tarde tendríamos que decidir si palacio emitiría el comunicado de nuestra relación. También sabía que eso era un paso muy importante y que una vez que eso sucediera no había vuelta atrás, tampoco es que pensara arrepentirme de nada de lo que fuera a hacer, pero aun así pienso que es espeluznante lo rápido que suceden las cosas. Tenía con Bella aproximadamente seis meses, y aunque en ese tiempo nos viéramos pocas veces en persona y muchas por web cam, estaba seguro de mis sentimientos por ella.

A eso del mediodía mi madre apareció en mi habitación con una cajita de regalo en sus manos, no pregunté nada porque sabia que mi padre era dado a detalles, pero me vi gratamente sorprendido cuando ella sin decir ni una palabra me extendió la cajita, y dándome un beso en la frente se fue de la habitación.

Con curiosidad abrí la cajita y no supe si reír o llorar por el llavero de Dar Vader, ese detalle solo podía provenir de una sola persona. Al tomar el llavero en mis manos noté que había una hoja debajo de él, la tomé y al girarla noté que era una foto, una en la que aparecía con mi novia en nuestra habitación secreta, tenía un mensaje que me hizo derramar algunas lágrimas. Supongo que es comprensible y excusable llorar en San Valentín cuando tu novia y la chica que amas está a miles de kilómetros, al otro lado del mundo, y no puedes ni siquiera darle un abrazo por el día del amor y la amistad.

Tomé la fotografía y la coloqué en un portarretratos que mi madre había colocado previamente en mi mesita de noche. Tendría que recordar darle las gracias más tarde.

Como sabía que en Estados Unidos aún eran las seis de la mañana más o menos, decidí esperar a una hora decente para poder llamarla.

A eso de las seis de la tarde, hora mía me pareció buena hora llamarla, si mis cálculos eran correctos allá serían las 12 del medio día.

Esperé unos segundos hasta que ella respondió.

-Hola!-el entusiasmo y emoción en su voz me hicieron sentir dichoso.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Cómo estás?-Esperaba que mi regalo hubiera llegado.

-Perfecto. Por cierto ame las margaritas que enviaste y la notita también.-Sonreí más ampliamente, contento de que le hubiera gustado mi regalo.

-Me alegro. Sabes hoy recibí un interesante obsequio. Una chica especial me envió un gracioso llavero de Dar Vader-ella rió divertida.

-Sabía que te gustaría. Muchas veces mencionaste que te encantaba Star Wars así que me pareció divertido y oportuno darte algo significativo, algo que al verlo supieras de inmediato quien te lo dio.-Sabía por lo suave que su voz se estaba volviendo que o estaba llorando o estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Créeme Bella, que no importa si es un llavero, si es el mundo o el cielo, sea lo que sea siempre sabré que me lo diste tú. Porque eres y siempre serás la chica que amo. Y solo faltan unos meses para que estés conmigo.-dije seriamente.

Ella sollozó al otro lado del teléfono y yo odié no poder estar a su lado para abrazarla. Me volvería loco de ansias esperando siete meses a que viniera. Sabía que ella tenía asuntos que arreglar con su madre y quería dejarlos solventados antes de venir a vivir a Londres.

Soñaba con el día en que no tuviera que ir a escondidas a donde viviera, soñaba con el día en que Bella fuera mía para siempre.

-No llores pequeña. Te amo, no llores- era la primera vez que le decía que la amaba y se que no era lindo decirlo por teléfono pero a la mierda las normas de cortesía, es la chica que me hace ser feliz y no me importa donde y cuando tenga que decirle mis sentimientos, lo haré.

-Yo también te amo Edward.-Sonreí más por sus palabras que por notar que había dejado de llorar.

Estuvimos hablando cerca de dos horas, agradecí al cielo que la fecha de San Valentín fuera sagrada para los políticos y nadie trabajara hoy.

Me despedí de ella con la promesa de llamarla cuando pudiera, ella respondió que no importaba si no podía llamarla que con solo un mensaje ella sería feliz. Lo que mas amaba de mi chica es que era una persona sencilla, adoraba los gestos que salían de corazón y no se impresionaba por las joyas o el dinero. Sabía que lo que menos le importaba a ella era eso, el dinero y las joyas. Sus padres habían hecho un gran trabajo criando a Bella, la han convertido en una asombrosa chica, independiente, libre, inteligente y admirable.

Al día siguiente sucedieron dos cosas. Una Alice entró en mi habitación gritando y llorando y riendo con varias cosas en sus manos, luego de que se calmara entendí que eran los obsequios que Bella le había enviado, un lindo brazalete con un curioso dije y una foto donde salían ambas con el coliseo Romano de fondo. Alice me contó una vez que es fue el lugar donde se dio cuenta que Bella era una chica especial, que valía la pena y me contó que fue allí donde se dio cuenta que había conseguido a la amiga que siempre deseó tener. Sincera, leal y que la quisiera por la persona maravillosa que mi hermana es y no por el título que tiene a su nombre.

La segunda cosa que sucedió fue que Bella me llamó gritando, riendo y llorando ( tal como Alice había entrado en mi habitación) diciendo que cosas que apenas entendía. Muchas veces ella se burlaba de mi porque tenía que preguntarle el significado de algunas palabras, ya que sus modismos y los míos a veces diferían(1). Bella hablaba muy rápido por lo que opté callarme y esperar divertido a que sus gritos cesaran y me explicara con calma que había sucedido. Me explicó que le había llegado la carta de respuesta de la Universidad de Londres donde no solo la aceptaban como un miembro honorario de su institución sino que le ofrecían una beca paga por sus notas y su experiencia en relaciones internacionales. Me explicó que la carta que hacía referencia a la beca decía que se habían mostrado impresionados por su carrera como debatista en la escuela.

-Eso es una gran noticia Bella!. Te felicito, si alguien se merece eso eres tú. Wow, no se que decirte preciosa, estoy impresionado, es muy bueno lo que te ofrecen.-respondí orgulloso.

-LO SE!-gritó riendo al otro lado. Estaba en frenesí y no dejaba de reír presa del shock, cosa que me divirtió muchísimo.

AL cabo de media hora tuvo que colgar porque alguien había llegado a su casa y volvía a repetir el procedimiento de gritar, reír y llorar al mismo tiempo.

Algún día le preguntaría a alguna chica porque era esa su reacción al recibir una gran noticia o un detalle inesperado.

…

…

…

Los siete meses de espera llegaron a su fin, estaba en mi habitación caminando de un lado a otro, como león enjaulado esperando que llegara Emmett del aeropuerto para ir a sorprender a mi novia.

Una hora después llegó Emmett y yo como un bólido, sin saludar si quiera tomé mi auto, (con cristales tintados)y me dirigí al apartamento que la universidad le había facilitado a Bella como parte de la beca.

Estaba tan ansioso por verla que simplemente no presté atención al camino desde que bajé de mi auto hasta que llegué a su puerta. Solo fui consciente del momento en que toqué su puerta y ella me recibió sorprendida.

**BELLA POV**

Un sabio Henry Van Dyke dijo una vez que " el tiempo es muy lento para los que esperan, muy rápido para los que temen, muy largo para los que sufren, muy corto para los que gozan pero para quienes aman el tiempo es eterno".

Es increíble como el tiempo pasa de rápido. Como lo que tu creías era tu vida, de repente se convierte en parte importante de tu pasado, un pasado que atesorarás con mucho cariño. Aquí estaba yo una chica de 18 años, a un mes de cumplir los 19, en un apartamento facilitado por la Universidad de Londres, viviendo mi sueño, a solo escasos metros del chico que ha cambiado por completo mi vida. SI alguien me hubiera dicho hace más de un año que me enamoraría a este grado de alguien, simplemente hubiera creído que me jugaba una broma, pero ahora que llevo un año con el chico más maravilloso del planeta simplemente me resultaba increíble todo lo que vivía.

Llevaba escasos momentos de haber llegado a mi destino, no había tenido tiempo de desempacar si quiera cuando alguien tocó la puerta. Seguro era Emmett que olvidó darme algo.

Al abrir la puerta me quedé estática ante la sorpresa. Cuando reaccioné me lancé a sus brazos, brazos que me recibieron con gusto y regocijo.

Enterré mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, no me quería separar de él, era demasiado tiempo sin verlo, sin abrazarlo o sin besarlo. Era demasiado tiempo separada de él. Lo había extrañado como loca, tanto que creí explotar y no poder esperar a estar con él.

-Estás aquí por fin-me dijo al oído. De algún modo nos habíamos movido y ahora estábamos dentro del apartamento.

Cuando nos soltamos del abrazo el acunó mi rostro entre sus manos y mirándome a los ojos me dijo:-Te amo-y una vez dicho eso me dio el mejor beso que me ha dado hasta ahora, demostrándome sus sentimientos y su amor por mí.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire yo respondí lo mismo que le dije la primera vez que me dijo que me amaba- Yo también te amo. –Le di un casto beso en los labios.-Y mucho.-Él me sonrió y me volvió a abrazar.

Supe desde ese preciso momento que nunca estaría sola ni desprotegida de nuevo, supe que nada ni nadie nos separaría nunca. Sabía que cuando palacio emitiera el comunicado de nuestra relación habrá gente que invente cualquier cantidad de barrabasadas con tal de arruinar nuestra felicidad, gente con mal corazón hablará mal y sé que no le gustare a todo el mundo, pero no pretendo hacerlo, se que tener la apreciación y aprobación de sus padres para mi era mas que suficiente. Ni el mismo Dios me hará cambiar de opinión ni hará que dude de los sentimientos de Edward.

* * *

(1) Recuerden que Edward es Ingles y Bella es Americana, a pesar de que ambos ablen ingles, hay modismos en los idiomas, asi que hay palabras que para Edward significan algo y para Bella significan otra cosa, asi que a veces tienden a confundirse. Puede pasar perfectamente con el español que hay muchas gamas, eso ya lo saben ;)...

(2) No tengo idea de quien fue Henry Van Dyke pero prometo investigar jaja pero esa frase la encontre buscando frases de Shakespeare ( quien de algun modo me inspira mucho)...

* * *

PUEDE QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPI PALACIO EMITA EL COMUNICADO DE LA RELACION DE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA;)


	13. Chapter 12: El acosador y los golpes

**LO SIENTO LO SIENTO LO SIENTO! HE ESTADO SUPER OCUPADA CON LA UNI, ME MANDARON A LEER MUCHISIMAS COSAS Y APENAS HE TENIDO TIEMPO PARA LEER, APENAS AYER ENCONTRE UN HUEQUITO PARA ACTUALIZAR... **

**AQUI ESTA OTRO CAPI DE ESTA HERMOSA HISTORIA... ESPERO QUE LA ESPERA HAYA VALIDO LA PENA.**

**PD: NO SE CUANDO VUELVA A ACTUALIZAR PORQUE ESTE DOMINGO HAY ELECCIONES PRESIDENCIALES EN MI PAIS Y HAY MUCHA TENSION... TRATARE DE ACTUALIZAR ANTES DEL DOMINGO "De la vida misma" QUE NO SE CUANTOS CAPIS LE QUEDEN PERO CREO Q NO MUCHOS...**

**EN FIN DISFRUTEN...AAAHHH Y MIL GRACIAS POR TODO SU APOYO Y SUS REVIEWS LOS APRECIO MUCHISIMO!:) **

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: El acosador y los golpes.**

**BELLA POV**

Estaba tan contenta de estar por fin donde pertenezco, me sentía dichosa y emocionada. Mentiría si dijera que no estoy asimilando todavía lo que sucede, pero son tantas emociones juntas que apenas he tenido tiempo de pensar realmente que es lo que sucede.

Edward no me soltaba, lo cual no me desagradaba y me causaba gracia. Cada cinco minutos me abrazaba y repetía lo impresionado que estaba de verme y lo contento que esta de que por fin este cerca de él.

A la hora de haber llegado me miró serio, cosa que me extrañó.

-Lo siento. No te he preguntado como fueron las cosas con tu madre-Le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Pues, no fue fácil, eran muchas cosas que tenía que decirle y muchas cosas que ella tenía que aclarar. Me pidió disculpas por no haber estado más inmiscuida en mi vida y por prestarle más atención a sus gustos que a mí. Le dije que la quería mucho pero que no tenía la confianza que antes tenía en ella debido a que técnicamente se comunicaba conmigo una vez cada tanto tiempo. Dejamos todo en buenos términos pero quedó claro que solo es mi madre biológicamente y quedó claro que Mamá Sue es quién se ha hecho cargo de mí. Phil intentó interceder por ella pero no hubo caso.- Este tema no me afectaba como pensé que podría pasar. Mi madre había pasado de ser mi madre a ser como una tía a la que muy pocas veces ves y de la que sabes muy poco.

-Lamento que sucediera eso. Pero sabes que independientemente de lo que suceda ella siempre estará para apoyarte- dijo mirándome a los ojos con sus grandes manos en mis mejillas.

-Lo se.-sonreí.

Él me dio un beso en la frente y se levantó dirigiéndose a la cocina. Una hora aquí y ya se conocía el apartamento como si llevara viviendo aquí toda su vida.

Comenzó a registrar los gabinetes (que estaban vacíos) en busca de sabrá él que.

-¿Qué haces?-pregunté viéndolo divertida.

-Darme cuenta de que no debo buscar nada porque acabas de llegar-señaló parándose en la mitad de la cocina.

Yo reí divertida, a veces era un tanto distraído.

-¿Qué deberías estar buscando?-pregunté riendo un poco menos que antes.

-Intentaba buscar algo para cocinar pero por lo visto tendremos que pedir a domicilio.- Era distraído pero encantador.

Llamamos a un restaurant de comida china y mientras esperábamos encendimos el televisor (que era parte del mobiliario del apartamento) y vimos las noticias.

Justo cuando cambió el canal me di cuenta que estaban hablando de nosotros.

-Regresa, regresa-presioné.

Él obedeció confundido.

En la pantalla se mostraba una foto de Edward y mía entrando al teatro, otra donde estábamos viendo la obra y comentábamos algo, otra donde reía con Alice y así infinidad de fotos. Desgraciadamente se trataba de alguien que nos acosaba a todos dada la naturaleza de las fotos.

-Eso es insólito. Tendré que decirle a papá que te coloque guarda espaldas.-me dijo apagando el televisor, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Qué?- ¿para que necesitaría guardaespaldas yo?

-Bella no me puedo arriesgar a que ese acosador te haga algo. Claramente tiene algo contigo ya que eres tú la protagonista de las fotos. No me arriesgare a que te pase algo. No lo soportaría- Su tono indicaba que el tema no estaba en discusión.

-De acuerdo. Pero que conste que no me agrada la idea de ser seguida por dos gorilas-exclamé resignada.

Esa noche comimos entre animadas charlas e historias divertidas de nuestras vidas. Si bien nuestra relación era un poco más solida, cada día lo conocía un poco más y cada día me gustaba más.

…

…

…

Ha pasado una semana desde que comencé clases y casi dos meses desde que llegué a Inglaterra, las fotos del acosador seguían apareciendo en las noticias a tal punto que un periódico llegó a hacer un artículo sobre un posible romance entre Edward y yo.

En ese momento ambos decidimos que había llegado el momento en que el pueblo Inglés supiera que su príncipe había encontrado una chica a quien querer.

Juntos tomamos la decisión de hablar con Carlisle para que palacio emitiera el comunicado, como apoyo pedí a Esme que nos acompañara.

Había hecho muy buenas migas con mi suegra, era una mujer increíblemente dulce y divertida. Siempre que podía me enseñaba algo del protocolo, de las normas, de cómo se desenvuelve la realeza. En mi caso, no me resultaba difícil integrarme ya que tenía un amplio conocimiento del tema, no por nada llevo mas de un año siendo la mejor amiga de Alice, quien no paraba de explicarme siempre que podía cada cosa que una chica de la realeza debe y no debe hacer.

Había mejorado un poco mi modo de vestir, en parte porque había bajado de peso y la ropa que antes usaba no me servía (Europa está diseñada para caminar y yo nací para recorrer el mundo a pie) y en parte porque uno de los consejos de Alice y de Rosalie había sido que cambiara mi guardarropa por uno más completo y elegante.

Nunca pensé decir esto, pero amé el cambio, se sentía increíble, como ser una persona nueva.

Edward y yo caminamos de la mano hacia el despacho de Carlisle y luego de que se nos permitiera la entrada, entramos del mismo modo.

-Hola papá-saludó Edward con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Hola Carlisle-Saludé a mi vez.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué los trae por acá?-dejó de lado un libro que estaba leyendo para poner toda su atención en nosotros.

Esme aguardaba pacientemente a su lado a que habláramos.

-Queremos decirte que queremos que palacio emita el comunicado de nuestra relación. Antes de que sigan surgiendo rumores a nuestro alrededor.- Me enorgullecí de lo firme y decidido que sonaba Edward.

-Es un gran paso el que dan. Saben que una vez que eso pase no hay tiempo para arrepentirse- Ambos asentimos, era algo que habíamos hablado con los chicos varias veces y algo que ambos habíamos discutido muchas veces.

-¿Están seguros de que quieren que Palacio emita el comunicado?-preguntó Esme.

Ambos nos vimos una última vez y nos volvimos hacia ella.

-Seguros.-respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo y sin dudarlo.

Carlisle nos sonrió y ambos nos relajamos.

-Entonces mañana a primera hora palacio emitirá el comunicado. Estoy orgulloso de ambos, han llevado toda la situación de una manera muy madura.

Esme asintió en apoyo a su esposo.

Carlisle se levantó de su asiento y nos abrazo a ambos, era un hombre de pocas palabras pero que con sus actos demostraba lo firme y cariñoso que es.

Conversamos un rato más con todos hasta que dio la hora de irme.

-Nos vemos mañana-me despedí de Edward con un casto beso en los labios.

-Te quiero y no importa que diga la gente, tu y yo. Es lo único que importa preciosa.-me dio un beso y me dejo ir.

Durante el camino a casa llamé a Mamá Sue ya que necesitaba que alguien me escuchara.

-Hola corazón-saludó ella.

-Hola Mamá Sue. ¿Cómo va todo?-pregunté.

-Todo está yendo muy bien. Tu padre casi atraviesa la mesa con el cuchillo el otro día con las fotos que salieron en las noticias. ¿Cómo van las cosas entre tú y Edward?

-De eso te iba a hablar-le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que llegué a Inglaterra.-Mamá Sue, es un príncipe. Literalmente y me dijo que me ama.

-Pues está claro que le importas más tú que la corona. Lo importante es como te sientas tú al respecto. ¿Correspondes sus sentimientos?-preguntó seria.

-Lo amo con todo.-respondí rápido y sin dudar.

-Entonces sabrás enfrentar lo que pase de ahora en adelante.-Por eso me agradaba hablar con ella, era objetiva y precisa.

Cuando colgamos la llamada me sentía como otra persona, como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

Al llegar a mi casa y bajarme del auto alguien me tomó por la espalda, inmovilizando mis brazos y tapando mi boca con su mano, era un hombre a juzgar por la fuerza, la altura y lo ásperas de sus manos.

Estaba en shock, pero sentía y veía todo con total claridad. El tipo me fue empujando hacia atrás apresuradamente, haciendo que me torciera un pie y que derramara lágrimas de dolor.

No supe que sucedió exactamente pero uno de los guarda espaldas que iba siguiendo mi auto llegó corriendo y derribó al tipo, pero en ese intercambio de golpes el tipo que intentó secuestrarme me empujó con fuerza haciendo que cayera al suelo de manera dolorosa y me surgieran nuevos golpes. Llegaron varias personas a la escena y supongo que alguno de ellos llamó a la policía y a la ambulancia ya que en cuestión de minutos me vi rodeada de agentes de seguridad, mientras un paramédico aplicaba primeros auxilios en mis heridas y vendaba mi pie.

Paul, el guardaespaldas que me salvó, no salió completamente ileso, tenía un corte en una ceja y un buen golpe en el labio, pero estaba mejor que el tipo que me intento secuestrar, que sangraba por la nariz, tenía un corte en una ceja e iba esposado en el asiento trasero del auto de la policía.

Un auto con las banderas reales se estacionó cerca de la escena, de él bajaron Carlisle, Esme y Edward. Los tres lucían mortificados.

Carlisle se detuvo junto con Edward a hablar con la policía mientras que Esme se apresuró a llegar a mi lado.

-¿Estás bien cariño?-Yo asentí hecha un mar de lagrimas.

Ella me abrazó en un intento de reconfortarme y ayudarme a pasar el susto que acaba de pasar.

-Debemos trasladarla al hospital puesto que sufrió una lesión grave en el pie izquierdo-informó uno de los paramédicos a Esme.

-Gracias-fue lo único que fue capas de decir, se veía que estaba muy asustada.

Unos minutos después Carlisle y Edward llegaron a nuestro lado y ambos quisieron saber que sucedió exactamente, luego de que les explicara me aseguraron que ese tipo no saldría de la cárcel ya que era un delincuente buscado. Tenía antecedentes de acosar a la realeza británica con fotos falsas y violación de la privacidad.

Edward me abrazó mortificado y yo me aferré de él aún con mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora, y algunas lágrimas resbalando por mis mejillas. De no ser por Paul, el tipo hubiera hecho Dios sabe que conmigo.

No me solté de la mano de Edward en todo el trayecto en hospital, ni cuando llegamos allí lo hice. Estaba todavía aterrada por lo que acaba de suceder y sabía que cuando estuviera sola me asustaría aún más.

Los médicos no dijeron nada respecto a la presencia de Edward a mi lado ni al hecho de que no soltaba su mano.

Las radiografías indicaron que tenía un esguince grave y que deberé llevar un yeso y muletas ya que tendré prohibido apoyar el pie en dos o tres semanas (dependiendo de lo rápido que sane la lesión).

Una vez que enyesaron mi pie y me dieron el récipe medico con las instrucciones de los antibióticos que deberé tomar, me dejaron libre.

Esta vez me dejaron ir en silla de ruedas debido a que todavía temblaba, el susto y los nervios habían mermado pero todavía temblaba. Era un efecto secundario que me quedaba luego de sufrir un gran susto.

Antes de llegar a donde nos esperaban los padres de Edward y los otros guarda espaldas Edward detuvo la marcha y se inclinó delante de mi.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó preocupado mientras tomaba mis manos entre las suyas.

-Más tranquila que antes.-respondí con un hilo de voz.

Él me dio un abrazo y yo le correspondí estrechándolo fuertemente.

Lo necesitaba más que nunca, no se como haría esta noche sin él o sin Alice, solo se que no quería estar sola cuando todo se removiera en mi mente.

-No quiero estar sola-dije de nuevo.

-No lo estarás. Rosalie se quedará contigo hasta que sanes. Odio no poder estar contigo pero tendré que viajar con mi padre a Holanda por esta semana, parece que hay problemas.-Yo asentí un poco más tranquila al saber que no estaré sola.

-Ten cuidado-rogué. Él asintió y me dio un beso en la frente.

Reanudó la marcha hasta la recepción del hospital y de allí fuimos a mi apartamento, que estaba custodiado (de lejos) por varios agentes de seguridad.

-¿Cuándo te vas?-le pregunté a Edward mientras se servía un vaso con agua.

-Mañana a primera hora, luego de que palacio emita el comunicado.-respondió sentándose a mi lado.

-Llámame antes de irte- él me sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Seguro preciosa.-me extendió el vaso con agua mientras iba a abrir la puerta, ya que quien sea que estuviera tocando, estaba apurado. De seguro eran Alice y Rosalie.

-¿Necesitas el baño que tocas tantas veces al timbre?-regañó Edward.

Alice y Rosalie lo ignoraron olímpicamente y se apresuraron a mi lado.

-Estoy bien-les aseguré rápidamente.

Ambas me abrazaron y en ese momento vi que entraron Emmett y Jasper.

Jasper era un chico bastante agradable, al principio era callado, pero una vez que llegas a conocerlo, es bastante inteligente, ocurrente y astuto, según me comentó estuvo un año en el ejército y le había gustado la experiencia, en realidad mi novio y Emmett también tuvieron que estar en el ejército un año ya que es una de las normas que deben cumplir al llegar a los 18 años.


	14. Chapter 13: The Apointment

**Hola hermosas! gracias por todos sus reviews, sus alertas y favoritos! aki un nuevo capi, como ven ya actualizo más rapido...aun tengo muchas cosillas que leer de la uni pero ya encontré como organizarme mejor!:)**

**Espero que este capi sea de su agrado, es bastante importante porque veremos un cambio importante en al actitud de Bella..;)**

**Espero sus reviews...Por cierto lean mi nueva historia( si otra jeje) se llama "Temptation Angels" es un Supernatural/Romance y en mi opinion promete bastante:)..**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**"A palabras necias, oídos sordos" Refrán.**

* * *

_**Capítulo 13: The Apointment.**_

**EDWARD POV**

Odiaba tener que dejar a Bella sola en su casa y más luego de lo que acababa de pasar, pero prometí a mi padre que no dejaría mis deberes reales a un lado, y cumplo mi palabra.

Me despedí de Bella y los chicos y le pedí de nuevo a Rose que por favor me mantuviera informado sobre como iban las cosas con Bella.

-Ve tranquilo. Queda en buenas manos-me tranquilizó o eso intentó.

Yo le agradecí el enorme favor que hacía.

-Lo hago por ella.-aclaró. Yo sonreí y asentí.

Al llegar a casa Nana Carmen me abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-Oh niño. Escuché las noticias. ¿Está bien?-preguntó preocupada.

Yo reí quedamente y asentí.

-Está con Rosalie.-Ella asintió más tranquila y me dijo que mis padres me esperaban en el despacho de mi padre.

Caminé hasta el despacho de mi padre y toqué antes de entrar.

-Nana Carmen me dijo que querían hablar conmigo.

Mi madre posó su mirada en mi y luego en mi padre y nos dejó solos. Lo que me llevó a pensar que esto no era tan "grave" como pensé.

-Siéntate Edward-la seriedad en la voz de mi padre era inusual.

Me examinó durante un rato y eso me incomodó.

Al final con un suspiro comenzó a hablar:- Lo que pasó hoy es solo el principio de todo ¿Lo sabes cierto?-Sus ojos eran cálidos al igual que la expresión de su rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres?-pregunté confundido.

-Me refiero a que cuando Palacio emita el comunicado habrá mucha gente que los quiera separar. Se que aunque tengas 19 años eres bastante maduro. Pero Bella aún es una niña en algunos aspectos. Tienes que confiar ciegamente en ella y en lo que ella te diga. Esto es algo serio. Lo que pasó hoy demuestra que su relación es más solida de lo que ambos piensan. La expresión de tu rostro cuando Paul llamó informando el altercado fue de horror y dolor, esa expesión no la quiero ver de nuevo.

No veía muy bien a donde quería llegar con todo esto, podía ver que estaba nervioso por que estaba dando muchas vueltas al asunto.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, no importa lo que diga la gente, lo que importa es lo que Bella diga respecto a algo. Te lo repito Edward tendrás que ser fuerte porque nada es fácil cuando eres de la nobleza.

Eso lo sabía pero aún no entendía a que venía esta conversación. Sabia que habrá gente que quiera hacer hasta lo imposible por separarnos, que habrá reporteros fuera de la casa de Bella tratando de tener la premisa. Y sabía los riesgos de la decisión que estaba tomando pero nada me importaba más que mi familia y Bella desde hace tiempo es parte de ella.

-Papá. Sé que todo lo que dices es cierto y que Bella será la primera que será atacada. Pero te prometo, no, te juro, que jamás dudaría de ella ni del amor que siento.-Sentencié.

Él se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a mi, me dio una sonrisa y una palmada en la espalda.

-Lo se hijo. Y estoy orgulloso de ti. Solo ten cuidado.-Yo asentí y le di un abrazo a mi padre.

Estábamos tan concentrados que no nos dimos cuenta de que había alguien en el despacho hasta que habló.

-¿Abrazo grupal?-Emmett se nos unió y nos abrazó a los dos riendo a carcajadas.

-Emmett suéltame.-demandé intentando no reírme.

-No seas aguafiestas Edward, demuéstrame cariño.-su falso puchero era un poema.

La risa de mi madre se dejo escuchar desde la puerta. Yo la vi sorprendido, ¿alguien más vería esto?

Cuando estés en una situación vergonzosa no preguntes si las cosas pueden ir peor, porque todo lo que va mal puede ir peor y eso lo demostró mi hermana tomándonos una foto.

-ALICE!-gruñí a lo que Emmett apretó más su abrazo.-Emmett suéltame-demandé de nuevo.

-Ves como son las cosas tía Esme, desde que Edward está con Bella ya no me quiere- fingió secarse una lágrima y yo aproveché ese momento para zafarme del abrazo de oso.

Corrí detrás de mi hermanita pero la condenada es más rápida que yo y se encerró en su habitación.

Estaba golpeando la puerta de Alice cuando mi celular sonó.

-¿si?- aunque estuviera molesto debía ser educado al momento de responder el teléfono.

Las risas de Bella y Rosalie se escucharon al otro lado de la línea. Genial, ahora tenían material para molestarme por el resto de mi vida.

-¿de que se ríen? Alice por amor a Dios abre la puerta!-seguía golpeando hasta que abrió con una sonrisa malvada.

-Es que…tu…Emmett…-y volvieron a reír.

Alice se cruzó de brazos con superioridad.

Colgué el teléfono y me dirigí a mi habitación molesto. Me habían tendido una trampa y no era justo.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, desayuné y me puse mi uniforme de gala ya que la visita era oficial. El traje era genial, pero daba mucho calor.

Esperé a que Palacio emitiera el comunicado y a que mi padre se vistiera también. Luego de eso partimos hacia Holanda.

En el camino llamé a Bella, había prometido llamarla antes de llegar a mi destino.

Me alegró saber que estaba bien y que la broma que me habían jugado la había hecho olvidarse de todo lo malo que le había sucedido, de ese modo las pesadillas se habían mantenido al margen.

Durante la semana repetí la misma rutina, me levantaba temprano, desayunaba, me vestía y hablaba con Bella.

Solo dos veces me dijo que había tenido pesadillas con el accidente y que su pie estaba mejor. Yo le informé que los problemas no eran graves pero si serios, hubo un malentendido con el alto mando Holandés que requirió nuestra presencia imparcial (todavía intento averiguar si ese fue el verdadero motivo de nuestra presencia) para emitir opinión.

De regreso a Inglaterra mi padre me preguntó que me había parecido la situación y yo respondí sinceramente.

-Me pareció una farsa. Una pantomima para demostrarle al pueblo Holandés que mantienen relaciones internacionales fuertes. El cuento del malentendido me pareció tan rebuscado que carecía totalmente de sentido. Pides mi opinión y te la doy, son unos corruptos y están mintiéndole a su pueblo.-(1).

-Veo que pensamos lo mismo, aunque no hubiera sido tan duro en mi opinión-meditó en voz alta.

-El problema contigo papá es que eres demasiado bueno como para ver la maldad en las personas. Jamás debes sobreestimarlas pero tampoco subestimarlas, ese es el peor error de las personas, creer demasiado de los políticos-le guiñe un ojo para que entendiera que aunque hablaba en serio, no estaba arremetiendo contra nadie.(2)

Mi padre rió y me dio una palmada en el hombro en señal de camaradería.

-Tienes opiniones fuertes. Eso es bueno, te servirá para guiar a Inglaterra hacia adelante cuando te toque reinar.-Ese tema era algo incómodo.

-Pero para eso todavía faltan muchos años-respondí cortante.

Él me dio una palmadita en la pierna y se levantó para decirle algo al piloto.

Una hora más tarde me encontraba en mi habitación desvistiéndome para tomar una ducha. No había tenido tiempo en toda la semana de revisar los diarios o en internet para ver cual había sido la reacción de la gente.

-Edward!-el toque insistente de Alice en la puerta de mi habitación me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Alice? Me voy a duchar-respondí.

-No me grites-grito ella.

-Alice estas hablándome desde el pasillo con la puerta cerrada, si hablo con un tono de voz normal no me escucharás-grité de vuelta riendo divertido.

-Como sea. Bella llamó. Viene en camino con Rosalie-DIABLOS! Había olvidado llamarla hoy al salir de Holanda, debía estar preocupada.

-GRACIAS!-corrí a la ducha y en tiempo record me bañé y me vestí.

Al salir de la habitación me llevé un susto de muerte al ver a uno de los empleados ir a la habitación de mi hermana.

-Santo-murmuré recostándome en la pared.

-Señor!-exclamó la chica preocupada.-¿Se encuentra bien?-Se acercó respetuosamente y con la alarma impresa en la voz.

-Si, si. Solo me asusté al verlos. No te preocupes-respondí normalizando mi respiración.

-¿Tan feos somos?-preguntó el muchacho divertido llevándose una mala mirada por parte de la chica.

Yo reí y levanté mis manos en señal de defensa.

La chica que respondía al nombre de Kim, sonrió nerviosa y fue hacia el chico que respondía al nombre de Jared.

Luego de haberme recuperado del susto fui a la sala donde siempre hacíamos las reuniones familiares. Allí estaban todos, Emmett, mis padres, Alice, Rose, Bella y Jasper.

-Wow! Yo se que no pueden vivir sin mi!.-todos rodaron los ojos incluida Bella.

Saludé a cada uno y me senté al lado de mi novia, abrazándola por los hombros.

-¿Qué tal todo en Holanda?-preguntó Jasper interesado.

-Un desastre-respondió mi padre luciendo indignado.

-¿Sabes algo que yo no?-pregunté viéndolo fijamente.

Él asintió y contestó:- lo que dijiste en el avión es cierto.

Yo asentí, es mejor pensar lo peor de aquellos con los que trabajas y te llevarás menos sorpresas a que si esperas lo mejor de ellas. En la política las cosas son así.

-¿Alguien podría explicar que sucede?-intervino Emmett molesto.

-los altos mandos Holandeses mantienen engañado a su pueblo fingiendo estabilidad y nos usaron a nosotros como parte de su engaño.-expliqué tranquilamente.

Todos se sorprendieron. Yo en el momento también lo hice, es decir una cosa es pensar mal de los demás y otra que te sorprendan demostrándote inconscientemente que tus peores pensamientos son acertados. Aunque la política sea un ambiente hostil, donde hay blanco, negro y gris, muchas veces es impresionante.(3)

…

…

…

**BELLA POV**

Durante la semana que Edward estuvo fuera, Rose se quedó en mi casa, lo que fue de gran ayuda en muchas cosas, y fue grandioso porque pude llegar a conocerla mucho mejor. Es una chica estupenda que sueña con casarse y formar su propia familia y el afortunado con quien ella quería hacerlo era Emmett.

Esa primera semana donde la noticia de mi relación con Edward estaba fresca, fue algo incómoda.

La gente me miraba más de lo que me gustaría. Unos me sonreían dándome su apoyo silencioso, otros me sonreían tímidamente, otros me taladraban con la mirada y otros simplemente me ignoraban como si no les importara.

Sabía que eso pasaría pero aún así me impresionó bastante. Lo peor es que recibí llamadas de muchos de mis compañeros del colegio, preguntando si era verdad, otros ( los más buenos) me llamaban para ofrecer su apoyo y recibí algunas llamadas nada amistosas. Pero a palabras necias, oídos sordos.

Conocía los riesgos de salir con un príncipe, publicidad en exceso, expectativas muy altas y un protocolo muy estricto. Pero no era el príncipe lo que me importaba era la persona debajo de ese traje de gala, debajo de todas sus condecoraciones y debajo de esa expresión seria. Era el chico que poseía el título y no el título lo que me importaba.

El día siguiente de que Edward llegara el director de la universidad nos llamó a ambos a su despacho.

-Alteza, señorita.-Saludó educadamente. Yo sonreí tímida y Edward asintió educadamente con la cabeza manteniendo una actitud de respeto hacia él. Era extraño porque aún cuando Edward era el príncipe la autoridad en aquella habitación claramente era el director.-Se escuchó que ambos son pareja.-Yo miré a Edward y él me miró de vuelta.

-Lo somos señor. ¿Qué con eso?-respondí.

-Sucede que habrá mucho movimiento con esta noticia, quiero que sepan que las autoridades de la universidad ofrecen su apoyo y su confidencialidad. Nada de lo que suceda dentro del campus saldrá a la luz, no al menos por parte de ningún profesor.-Eso me sorprendió. Yo era la primera en afirmar que desconocía las políticas de la universidad pero fueran cuales fueran me agradaba contar con su silencio.

-Es bueno saber que contamos con el apoyo del profesorado y las autoridades-respondí sonriendo. Edward tomó mi mano entre la suya y le dio un apretón.

-Pero quiero exigir una cosa.-Intervino mi novio.

El director le dedicó toda su atención.

-No quiero tratos especiales.-sentenció.

-De ningún tipo-acordó el director-en sus respectivas clases ambos serán un miembro más del alumnado.

Edward y yo asentimos agradecidos.

-Bien. Eso era todo lo que les tenía que decir. Pueden volver a sus clases.-Edward y yo nos despedimos educadamente y salimos de la oficina.

Una vez fuera del edificio del rectorado(4) Edward detuvo la marcha y me miró sonriendo.

-¿Por qué me miras así?-Pregunté cohibida.

-Porque me sorprendió lo bien que manejaste la situación-dijo sin dejar de sonreír- Tomaste el mando de la "cita" y respondiste con bastante claridad.

-He tenido tres excelentes maestras-repuse con un encogimiento de hombros.

Él negó con la cabeza - No se trata de eso. Fuiste tú misma, sin pensarlo demasiado.-explicó.

No me había dado cuenta que había hecho eso, pero si Edward estaba sonriendo es porque era algo bueno y me alegré de haberlo hecho bien. Se que me tocaría hablar en público a menudo, y me tocará llevar las riendas de muchas situaciones, eso era lo que más temía. Temía no ser capas de manejar algo, pero al ver que hoy pude, aunque fuera algo muy pequeño y menor, me decía que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa.

Puedo salir al mundo y decirle que estoy más que preparada para ser quien ellos esperan que sea. Seré la mejor princesa que pueda ser, enorgulleceré a todos y a mi misma, y haré todo eso sin dejar de ser yo misma, y sin perder mi norte.

* * *

(1) IMPORTANTE: HOLANDA NO ESTA VIVIENDO ESO... NO SE BIEN CUAL ES LA SITUACION DE HOLANDA AHORA, PERO PARA EFECTOS DE LO QUE QUIERE DECIR EDWARD ME BASE EN LO QUE ESTA VIVIENDO MI PAIS AHORA...

(2) ES MI OPINION SOBRE LA VIDA. hay una frase que dice " PIENSA MAL Y ACERTARAS" ALGO ASI ES EL LEMA DE EDWARD.

(3) BLANCO O NEGRO... SE SUPONE QUE EN EL ARTE DE LA POLÍTICA TODO DEBE SER ORDENADO, CON JUSTAS MEDIDAS DE TODO, CON EX`PERTA VISION DE LOS TRATADOS INTERNOS Y EXTERNOS. pERO DESGRACIADAMENTE NO ES ASI (AL MENOS EN MI PAIS) SEGUN MI PUNTO DE VISTA HAY POLÍTICOS MUY CORRUPTOS QUE HACEN Y DESHACEN A SU ANTOJO A ESO ME REFIERO CON QUE HAY GAMAS DE GRISES...LA POLÍTICA HA DE SER OBJETIVA PARA LOGRAR EFECTIVIDAD EN LO QUE SE PROPONE...

(4) RECTORADO, ES EL EDIFICO DONDE SE ENCUENTRA LA OFICINA DEL RECTOR ( QUE ES UN SACERDOTE CRISTIANO -ESO LO SABEN) PERO EN ESTE CASO ES UN DIRECTOR...EN MI UNI NO HAY DIRECTOR SINO RECTOR...


	15. Chapter14:Isabella Cullen,princesa Bella

**HOLA HERMOSAS!MIL GRACIAS PR TODS SUS REVIEWS Y SUS ALERTAS! ME ALEGRAN DEMASIADO!...LAMENTO LA ESPERA DE VERDAD! ESTE FIN DE SEMANA HASTA LA SEMANA QUE VIENE NO PODRE ACTUALIZAR PORQ TENGO DOS EXAMENES IMPORTANTES Y TENGO Q ESTUDIAR!...LES ENVIO MIL GRACIAS UN ABRAZO ENORME!;)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Isabella Cullen, Princesa Bella.**

**EDWARD POV**

Estaba orgulloso de mi chica, la elegante manera de manejar la cita con el director, la diplomacia con que llevó el encuentro me daba una idea de lo mucho que se estaba esforzando por hacer las cosas que le importaban bien. No reaccionaba mal ante la presión, no se estresaba con ella, mas bien la utilizaba para impulsarse y salir adelante. Algo digno de admirar.

Durante el resto del día ambos estuvimos concentrados en nuestras clases, tal como ambos habíamos prometido, no dejaríamos que nada afectara nuestro ritmo ni nuestros estudios.

Solo hubo una clase que no compartía con Bella y eso me tenía ansioso. Ansioso porque apenas hace dos semanas se había emitido el comunicado, la noticia estaba todavía muy fresca como para que se olvidara. Ansioso porque sabía que había personas que no eran nada amigables y harían comentarios estúpidos. Yo estaba acostumbrado, y simplemente hacía caso omiso a eso, pero se que Bella no lo está y temo como todo esto pueda afectarla.

Alice, Emmett, Bella y yo estudiábamos en la misma universidad, Emmett estaba estudiando Derecho mientras que mi hermana y Bella estudiaban relaciones internacionales **(N/A: O lo que sea que dije que estudian xD)** y yo estaba en mi primer año de Ciencias políticas. La clase que no compartía con Bella era Filosofía (1) y Alice la había inscrito en otro horario, otra razón para estar más ansioso.

Mi clase había sido suspendida, así que la hora y media que duraba la pasé en el cafetín revisando algunos apuntes y repasando mentalmente todos los datos que mis padres y Emmett me han proporcionado.

Al parecer estaba abstraído porque las manos de una chica me cubrieron los ojos causando que me sobresaltara. Pero una vez que reconocí las manos, como las de Bella, me relajé y sonreí mientras ella reía sentándose a mi lado.

Lucía contenta, así que debía asumir que mis temores y ansias eran infundados y que no había nada por lo que debía preocuparme.

-Hola preciosa-me permití el lujo de darle un beso en la mejilla a lo que ella se sonrojó levemente. Era adorable ya que le daba un poco de vergüenza las miradas que recibía y no el beso que le acababa de dar.

-Hola guapo. ¿Qué hacías tan concentrado?-señaló mis libros en la mesa y fue en ese momento que noté el reguero que tenía. Lo recogí un poco avergonzado.

-Solo repasaba algunos temarios.-me encogí de hombros restándole importancia.-¿Cómo fue tu clase?-eso era lo verdaderamente importante ahora.

Ella suspiró relajada y una enorme sonrisa se extendió por su rostro. Realmente estaba feliz, algo muy bueno había sucedido.

-Fue excelente. Mucho mejor de lo que pensé que sería.

-Buenas noticias entonces.-insté.

-Buenísimas-rió al notar mis ganas de saber.-al principio de la clase el profesor no había llegado así que intimidada por muchas miradas-su ceño se frunció-me senté en una esquina del salón a esperar. Pero varios chicos tenían otros planes.-Su hermosa sonrisa volvió.-Estos chicos se presentaron y me ofrecieron su ayuda. Parecían sinceros por lo que agradecí. Entonces todos los varones se fueron y la chica se sentó a mi lado. Se presentó como Kim, y me dijo que era lindo que tú por fin encontraras el amor, y me deseó toda la suerte del mundo. No lo dijo con esas palabras exactamente pero tu me entiendes-asentí sonriendo contento de que haya gente buena en el mundo.-Entonces de nuevo le dije que gracias y ella me dijo que el no ser Británica me daba una imparcialidad especial que podía utilizar si la sabia manejar, me dio todo su apoyo. Edward fueron realmente agradables y saber eso me hace sentirme menos en el limbo y mas con los pies en la tierra.

No me importó que media universidad estuviera pendiente de nosotros, tomé sus manos y la halé para sentarla en mis piernas y darle un abrazo.

-Te lo dije Bella. Tienes todo lo que el mundo quisiera tener en una sola persona. Es muy bueno que tengas ese tipo de apoyo. Mi persona es lo que menos me importa, solo quiero que tu te sientas cómoda. En el momento en el que no lo estés no dudes en decírmelo, independientemente de lo que suceda-Ella me miraba directo a los ojos y me sonrió con unas lágrimas asomando por sus mejillas. Se las retiré con una caricia. Amaba a esta chica y en mi poder estaba hacerla feliz, así que lo haría.

Ella me sonrió y me dio un beso en la nariz. –Sabes que eres asombroso-Yo reí y la abracé.

-Lo se es un talento innato-Ella me golpeó el brazo y susurró algo que sonó como "fanfarrón" pero no pude estar seguro.

Unos minutos más tarde Alice se reunió con nosotros y venía molesta. Alice cuando se enojaba ponía una expresión divertida, pero era un peligro hablante (2) cuando estaba enfadada.

-¿Todo bien Al?-preguntó Bella desde su sitio en mis piernas. Me había negado a dejarla sentarse en la silla, quería abrazarla.

Ella nos dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla y procedió a contarnos como varios idiotas decían que Bella estaba conmigo por ganar fama y por aprovecharse de sacarnos dinero. JA! Como si todo eso le importara a Bella.

Alice estaba que echaba humo, pero lo que me sorprendió fue la respuesta que dio Bella.

-Déjalos que hablen lo que quieran. Nosotros sabemos que no es así, y mientras nosotros sepamos lo que realmente sucede con nuestras vidas, todo estará bien. Se que no le agradaré a todos, tampoco pretendo hacerlo, pero él es lo más importante que tengo junto con mis amigos, y me importa un bledo lo que un par de chismosos sin fundamentos digan-No solo fue su respuesta si no la tranquilidad con que lo dijo.

Alice sonrió alegremente y aplaudió. Dios! Ese gesto fue increíblemente parecido a mi padre cuando se ríe.

Yo por mi parte apreté mi abrazo en su cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla. Amaba a esta chica, era increíble lo mucho que mi vida había cambiado en el último año.

El celular de Bella sonó interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Se levantó de mis piernas para tomarlo de su bolsillo trasero, cuando contestó volvió a sentarse. Alice me miró enarcando una ceja, claramente me preguntaba a su modo porque Bella estaba sentada en mi regazo en lugar de en una silla.

-¿en serio?-tanto mi hermana como yo tornamos nuestra atención en Bella, que parecía entre impresionada y divertida con lo que escuchaba.

-Ponlo al teléfono-pidió divertida.-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-esta vez su voz tenia un tono de reproche. Aguardó la respuesta y contestó-Bueno, tienes razón pero no puedes ir amenazando a la gente con arrestarlos solo porque emitan su opinión papá.-Ella frunció el ceño ante la respuesta de su padre y luego rió-Lo tomaré en cuenta pero no creo que haga nunca eso.-respondió mirándome con una sonrisa divertida. Se despidió y colgó la llamada.

-¿Qué hizo tu padre?-preguntó Alice divertida.

Bella rió a carcajadas, llamando la atención de unos cuantos que la miraron con curiosidad y otros con molestia. Aplicaría lo mismo que Bella, ser indiferente a lo que los demás pensaran, siempre y cuando eso no afectara mi vida de noble.

Cuando por fin se tranquilizó procedió a explicarnos.

-Al parecer estaba en el mercado con Mamá Sue y escuchó como una mujer hablaba mal de nosotros dos-comenzó mirándome con precaución, le di una sonrisa tranquilizadora para que siguiera con su relato- al escuchar las porquería que la mujer decía sacó las esposas y de no ser porque Mamá Sue lo detuvo habría arrestado a la mujer. Hasta se inventó decir que podría acusarla por daños y perjuicios y difamación.- Mi suegro es un hombre especial. No lo conocía personalmente pero si por teléfono y era muy peculiar.- Entonces decidió acercarse a la mujer y decirle que dejara de calumniar porque era su hija y su yerno de quien hablaba. La mujer no supo que hacer luego de que mi padre la interceptara de esa manera.

Alice estalló en carcajadas que fueron secundadas por Bella y yo solo sonreí divertido. Me hubiera gustado ver la cara de la mujer en el súper mercado al ver al Jefe Swan hablar de su hija.

-Será interesante conocer a tu padre-murmuré para las dos chicas que estaban en la mesa. Alice coincidió conmigo.

Pronto Alice se tuvo que ir porque tenía más clases, los guarda espaldas la seguían de cerca, y me sentí mejor al saber que estaba protegida. Bella también tenía dos gorilas siguiéndola y yo también, en realidad la realeza tenía dos guardaespaldas (cuando mucho) siguiéndole las pisadas.

-Te invito a almorzar-ofrecí tomando la mano de mi novia.

- ¿A dónde vamos?-preguntó

Eh…eso no lo había pensado.

-Había pensado en cocinar algo en tu apartamento o ir al palacio y comer allí-Dije apenado rascándome la nuca. ¿qué clase de novio era?.

Ella rió-¿Tú cocinarás? –Yo asentí causando que ella riera todavía más.-Si apenas sabes hervir agua-eso me ofendió. Sabía cocinar algunas cosas. Había estado practicando con Nana Carmen.

-Hey! Ya aprendí-me defendí llevándome una mano al corazón haciéndome el ofendido.

Ella me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-De acuerdo. Te daré el beneficio de la duda entonces.-Llegamos al auto (amaba conducir, me relajaba y distraía), abrí su puerta y me apresuré a entrar en el lado del conductor.

Conduje hasta su apartamento y pasamos una tarde divertida, conversando y riendo de mis escasas habilidades culinarias (más bien ella se reía de mi y yo solo fingía hacerme el ofendido).

Estar con Bella era tan natural, amaba estar en su compañía, la amaba a ella y sabía que en un futuro (no muy lejano) le pediría que viviera conmigo. Se que ella está un poco reticente a llevar las cosas a un nivel más alto por el poco tiempo que llevamos, y la entiendo perfectamente, una vez que conociera a su padre personalmente le pediría su permiso para que Bella viva conmigo y me diera su bendición para cuando le propusiera matrimonio.

…

…

…

**BELLA POV**

Edward me había dicho que en unas pocas semanas venía la princesa Mary, con su esposo y su pequeño hijo de siete años, a una visita meramente social. Me contó que su relación con la casa real Danesa es excelente y que los príncipes a pesar de que ellos le llevaban unos cuantos años a mis amigos, eran muy buenos chicos.

Estaba nerviosa, solo los había visto una sola vez y aunque me habían tratado muy bien (a todo el grupo en realidad) me sentía nerviosa. Se que Mary es plebeya al igual que yo y que por ese lado no tengo que preocuparme por nada. Aún así, los nervios no remitían por muchos tés y manzanillas que Carmen me proporcionara.

Así estaba ahora, casi comiéndome las uñas de la ansiedad, esperando que llegara mi novio con Emmett y los príncipes del aeropuerto.

-Calma cariño. Ya los visitaste una vez. Sabes como son Bella. Toma un té-Carmen intentó tranquilizarme y Esme no se movía de mi lado porque aunque ella no era plebeya sabía lo que se sentía estar bajo estos nervios.

Me tomé el té y apenas me calmó un poco la ansiedad. Cuando escuché la puerta principal cerrarse y las voces alzarse me quedé recta en la silla congelada.

Ni me moví cuando entraron en la cocina riendo mientras el pequeño de siete años parloteaba con su padre sobre algo.

-Bells ellos son los príncipes aunque ya se conocen-Yo me levanté como autómata y como tal respondí a los saludos con una sonrisa.

El pequeño de siete años se me acercó tímido, y en vista de eso, me relajé un poco al agacharme a su altura.

Miré a sus padres con curiosidad pero ambos se encogieron de hombros admitiendo su ignorancia ante lo que el chico quería decirme.

-¿Podrías esperarme para casarme contigo?-susurró sonrojado.

Yo sonreí enternecida. Era lo más tierno que me hayan dicho en mi vida. Para no dejarlo en evidencia le susurré del mismo modo –Lo siento cariño pero Edward me lo ha pedido primero-Aunque no fuera totalmente cierto, Edward y yo habíamos hablado del matrimonio en varias oportunidades.

Su expresión decayó un momento pero sonrió mirándome esperanzadoramente, sus ojitos verdes brillaron:-Entonces se mi amiga princesa Bella- "Princesa Bella" era el primero en llamarme así y debía admitirlo me gustaba como sonaba eso.

-Con mucho gusto cariño-Él me dio un besito tímido en la mejilla y volvió a colocarse al lado de sus padres.

Mary me miraba con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, igual a la que su hijo me había dedicado.

Edward me abrazó automáticamente por la espalda mientras conversábamos animadamente entre todos.

-Sabía que tenías lago especial cuando nos visitaste en ese tour de los debates.-me dijo con una sonrisa pícara al ver como Edward me tenía abrazada por la espalda.

-Yo siempre lo supe-Repuso Edward antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de decir algo.

-Eso es cierto. Desde que la pixie se hizo amiga de Bella y envió la primera foto, Edward no dejó de fantasear con ella.- Ambos nos sonrojamos para diversión de todos en la cocina a excepción del pequeño Fernando(2) quien era ajeno a lo que se discutía.

La conversación duró toda la tarde. Los chicos se quedarían en el ala de los invitados del palacio (3) y pasarían aquí una semana. Según ellos eran sus pequeñas vacaciones.

Luego de que Edward me llevara a casa me quedé pensando en "princesa Bella" me gustaba como sonaba pero mi mente me llevo a " Isabella Cullen" y casi me da un paro cardíaco al juntar nuestros nombres. Era muy rápido y me daba miedo, sabía que nuestra relación era sólida y nada ni nadie nos separaría pero era vertiginoso como todo pasaba tan rápido, y con miedo o sin él "Isabella Cullen" se oía mil veces mejor que "Princesa Bella".

* * *

(1) Mi carrera ve como 7 filosofías (Introduccion a la filosofia, fiosofia Clasica, filosofia cristiana-medieval, filosofia moderna, filosofia contemporanea) (Yo estudio Estudios Liberales) asi que me basare en mi carrera para las materias que vea Bella:)

(2) El hijo de Mary de Dinamarca es plebeya ( el nombre del principe se me olvido :p... lo siento) y el pequeño si tiene 7 años y estoy un 40% segura de que se llama Federico, en el siguiente capi prometo ser mas puntual con los nombres...

(3)las que siguen a la familia real, saquenme de mi duda, hay ala de invitados? suena loco pero no estoy segura... OJO RECUERDEN QUE TODOS LOS LUGARES DEL PALACIO SON HIPOTETICOS, ME BASO EN LOS VALORES DE LOS CULLEN PARA CREAR EL AMBIENTE DE PALACIO, JEJE

* * *

¿EL PEQUEÑO NO ES UNA CUCHURA?:)


	16. Chapter 15:Las charlas

**Holaaa!siento muchisimo el retraso! espero que este capi valga la pena!...**

**Es muy importante para proximos capis asi que ATENTAS!:)...**

**Es muy emocional espero que les guste!:)**

**Quiero que sepan, que la forma de poner la cancion al principio del capi es idea de otra chica que tiene muy buenos fics..no recuerdo su nombre..**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

** can't pretend  
To know how you feel  
But know that I'm here  
Know that I'm real**

**Say what you want**  
**Or don't talk at all**  
**I'm not gonna let you fall**

**Reach for my hand**  
**'Cause it's held out for you**  
**My shoulders are small**  
**But you can cry on them too**

**(More than a band/Lemonade mouth)**

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Charlas...**

**BELLA POV**

Navidad estaba cerca y con ello me preparaba para viajar a Forks para pasar estas festividades con Mamá Sue y Charlie, año nuevo, como casi todos los años lo pasaría con mi madre en Phoenix, aunque no fuera muy unida a ella, tenía que admitir que había ciertas cosas que extrañaba, cuando quería podía dar buenos consejos y se que no es su culpa el haberme tenido tan joven. Todos cometemos errores y no debería de condenarla por haber cometido los suyos, no era justo de mi parte hacer eso.

En parte siento que mis miedos son por lo que viví con ella, y en parte temo cometer sus propios errores.

Hablando del rey de Roma, mi madre estaba llamándome al celular.

Atendí con un poco de desconfianza, nunca hablábamos por teléfono, y aunque parezca incongruente con muchas de las cosas que he dicho sobre ella, me gustaría mejorar un poco nuestra relación, quisiera que mis hijos, cuando los tenga, porque se que los tendré, tengan a su abuela cerca de alguna manera aunque esté loca, o remotamente lo esté.

-Hola mamá.

-Isabella!-chilló ella con emoción al otro lado. Comenzó a hablar sobre árboles de navidad, nieve, luces, autos y un montón de cosas que no tenían sentido entre si.

-Calma mamá-interrumpí riéndome.-¿Qué dijiste de luces, autos y nieve?-pegunté.

-Decía que Sue nos invitó a Phil y a mí a pasar las festividades con ellos en Forks. Así podremos estar todos en familia, juntos, sin tener que separarnos.

Una lágrima escapó de mis ojos, cuanto tiempo soñé con tener a mis padres juntos aunque sea una vez en alguna festividad, mi cumpleaños, día de reyes, navidad, incluso Halloween, pero nunca lo conseguí, y ahora que todos habíamos rehecho nuestras vidas sucedía lo que siempre soñé. Mi propio regalo de navidad adelantado.

-Eso es…genial.-respondí cuando conseguí mi voz.

-Por supuesto que lo es!, ahora me tengo que ir cariño. Otro día hablamos para ultimar los detalles de su viaje.-¿su? ¿Es que había alguien más que venia conmigo?

Decidí no darle mucha importancia, después de todo, era mi madre de quien hablábamos, sus neuronas no estaban del todo bien conectadas.

Pasé la tarde revisando algunas cosas de la universidad, mañana tendría el último examen del primer trimestre de la carrera y luego saldría de vacaciones, libre para irme a Forks a pasar Navidad y día de Reyes allá.

Cuando sentí que mi cerebro estaba sobrecargado con la información decidí guardar todo en mi bolso, junto con mi laptop y descansar un rato antes de cenar algo.

Cuando terminé de arreglar mis cosas para el día siguiente me senté en el sofá encendiendo la televisión y así despejar mi cabeza un poco. La conversación con mi madre todavía me daba vueltas en la cabeza y sentía que o me desmayaría o vomitaría.

Sentí que apenas me había quedado dormida en el sofá cuando unos golpecitos en la puerta me sobresaltaron causando que me quedara unos segundos desorientada.

Cuando por fin pude ubicarme en el tiempo y en el espacio, me paré perezosamente y abrí la puerta encontrándome con un muy arreglado Edward. Me sorprendí al principio y luego recordé que habíamos quedado en mi apartamento a cenar. Diablos, lo había olvidado.

-¿Estabas dormida?-preguntó acariciando mi rostro somnoliento. Parecía divertido por eso.

Para mayor diversión suya un bostezo escapó de mi boca.

-Si, lo siento, olvidé que habíamos quedado a cenar.-Se sentó en el sofá, justo donde hace cinco minutos había estado recostada.

-No te preocupes preciosa. Si quieres podemos pedir algo a domicilio y así no tenemos que cocinar.-"tenemos" me sonaba a poliedro. Aunque sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado, aún tenia mucho por aprender, como por ejemplo, no quemar la comida.

Enarqué una ceja en su dirección riendo divertida.

-sabes a que me refiero-replicó sonriendo.

Le saqué la lengua y me giré para ir a mi habitación a cambiarme.

Lo que no me esperaba es que me tomara como un costal de papas y me llevara él mismo a mi habitación.

-Tengo piernas sabes…-le dije pataleando, sin llegar a pegarle, para intentar que me bajara. Pero como dije, intentar.

-Si sigues moviéndote solo lograrás que ambos nos caigamos y no creo que quieras terminar en el suelo.-Desvergonzadamente puso una mando en mi trasero y yo golpee su espalda en sorpresa.

-EDWARD!-chillé avergonzada.

-Es la única manera de que te quedes quieta-replicó riendo.

Reanudó la marcha hasta mi habitación y solo supe que habíamos llegado porque me colocó en la cama delicadamente. Al menos.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunté cruzándome de brazos. Todo el sueño que tenía cuando llegó de repente desapareció.

-Eso lo hice para que dejes de burlarte de este pobre hombre y sus escasas habilidades culinarias.-Puso una mano en su corazón como si estuviera profundamente ofendido.

Reí divertida y lo halé para que quedara sentado a mi lado.

-Bueno cariño, algún defecto tenías que tener, eras demasiado perfecto- él se rió a carcajadas y yo lo copié.

De repente algo cambió, ambos nos quedamos estancados en la mirada del otro, y como si de una fuerza mayor a nosotros nos empujara, nuestros labios se unieron en un dulce beso.

Ese beso, poco a poco fue subiendo de nivel, sin dejar de ser dulce, de pronto ambos nos encontrábamos preguntándole al otro en silencio si estaba listo. Con un asentimiento, ambos nos fundimos en el otro, teniendo nuestra primera vez.

Fue lindo, tierno, fantástico.

-Te amo Bella.-Mi cabeza descansaba en su pecho, nuestras manos unidas.

Alcé mi cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. Él era la mejor decisión que había hecho en mi vida. Se que las cosas no serían fáciles de ahora en más, pero él valía la pena, mi amor por él podía luchar contra cualquier cosa.

-Te amo-No era la primera vez que lo decía pero era la primera vez que lo decía con la seguridad de que nuestro futuro era más que claro.

…

…

…

Al día siguiente presenté mi examen, no me fue muy bien, o no tan bien como esperaba. Pero sabía que fallar era posible, era parte de crecer, de aprender, de adquirir experiencia, de vivir, no reprobaba la materia pero no tendría la nota que esperaba. No me afectaba, o al menos no tanto, como dije, fallar es parte de crecer, si me caigo, me levanto, y se que para la próxima deberé mirar por donde camino. De eso es la vida, de fallar y aprender a ser exitoso. Uno no nace aprendido.

Al salir de mi examen caminé a mi lugar de encuentro con mis amigos. Edward era el único que había llegado. Iríamos todos a comer como celebración por final del trimestre. Mañana me iría a Forks y regresaría el 10 de Enero.

-Hola preciosa-me senté en el banco al lado de Edward. Nos dimos un corto beso de saludo.- Sabes, estaba pensando en que debería pasar la noche en tu apartamento ya que mañana deberemos salir temprano para no perder nuestro avión.

De pronto, sus palabras tenían sentido, si recordaba lo que mi madre había dicho sobre "su visita".

-¿Cómo es eso de que tu vienes conmigo a Forks?-le pregunté.

Él rió a carcajadas.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que tu padre llamó a tu celular y yo respondí porque estabas con Alice, y él en amenaza me dijo que te daría arresto domiciliario si no iba contigo en Navidad?-Oh! Claro. Eso fue el mismo día que Mamá Sue me contó la experiencia del súper mercado.

Recosté mi cabeza en el hombro de Edward, riendo avergonzada por mi olvidadiza cabeza.

-Ahora lo recuerdo.-Él rió conmigo.-No tengo problemas en que te quedes otra noche.-susurré sintiéndome sonrojar.

Él no dijo nada puesto que en ese momento llegaron Alice y Emmett riendo.

-Hola chicos!-Le di un abrazo a Alice, tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella y con Rosalie, de verdad que las extrañaba un montón.

Edward y Emmett se enzarzaron en una acalorada discusión acerca de algo y aproveché ese momento para conversar con mi mejor amiga.

-Escúpelo-increpó ella.

-Aquí no puedo decirlo.-murmuré como si hablara con un niño pequeño.

Ella tomó mi mano y me haló. Ambas salimos corriendo y no pude evitar reír por lo extraño de la situación.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y sorprendentemente allí nos esperaba Rosalie, sentada en mi sillón con una sonrisa anticipatoria.

La abracé riendo, hacía tanto tiempo que no la veía.

-Así que Bella-Comenzó ella sacando su acento francés.-Escuché que Edward pasó la noche aquí.-Ella movió las cejas sugestivamente.

-¿Cómo demonios saben ustedes dos eso?- A menos que fueran brujas o psíquicas, no veía otra explicación.

-tu novio se lo dijo al mío y el mío al de ella y ellos a nosotras. No hay secretos deberías saberlo.-Respondió Alice como si hablara del color del cielo.

Debería sorprenderme que a estas alturas casi la mitad del palacio supiera que mi novio y yo habíamos pasado la noche juntos, pero por alguna razón me causaba muchísima gracia. Era en algunos aspectos un poco perturbante que todos conocieran a fondo la vida de los demás pero de otros modos era algo lindo que fueran tan unidos. Si hubiera tenido la fortuna de tener hermanos me hubiera gustado que fuéramos tan unidos como ellos.

Así que ahora me encontraba contándole a mis amigas que había pasado para que Edward y yo termináramos pasando nuestra primera noche juntos.

-Eso fue algo…extraño-respondió Rosalie sonriendo.

Si que lo había sido, lo que había comenzado como una inocente tarde almorzando había pasado a ser una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido en mi vida.

-Mi primera vez con Emmett fue también algo rara.-Ahora me encontraba contra todo pronóstico curiosa en conocer esa historia y porque Rosalie tenía el ceño fruncido.

-Ambos habíamos ido a caminar a una playa cerca del palacio donde vivimos en Francia, Emmett me tiró al agua porque pensó que sería divertido. Cuando le reclamé me dijo que en las películas los chicos siempre se reían, se los juro fue tan tierna la cara que puso que no pude evitar lanzarme a sus brazos, pero jamás con esa intención. Y creo que nos sucedió lo mismo que a ustedes Bells, nos conectamos de una manera muy especial y terminamos en mi habitación haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer. –Viendo la sonrisa en su rostro, y el brillo en sus ojos, no dudaba que estos dos serían un gran matrimonio.

Mi celular sonó con un mensaje. Lo tomé y leí que era de Emmett.

"Necesito hablar contigo. Es de vida o muerte. Y debe ser antes de que te vayas mañana. No le digas a Rosalie o Alice, cuando se vayan me avisas. Emmett. PD: Romeo te manda saludos, te juro que es como una mujer".

Reí con la última parte del mensaje.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Alice sentándose a nuestro lado con tres vasos de refresco. ¿Tenía refresco en mi casa?.

-Solo era Mamá Sue.- Ellas asintieron sonriendo y seguimos hablando hasta que Alice se fue mencionando algo de una cita con Jasper. Rose se fue ya que tenía que hacer algunas cosas que su padre le había pedido.

Por ser Navidad, la actividad era menor, bueno, Edward aún hacía ciertas visitas esporádicas pero eran de menor prolongación. Los políticos estaban de buen humor, los presidentes no tenían problemas, o no los reportaban, las casas reales celebraban esta festividad, al menos las casas reales cristianas.

Una vez que las chicas se fueron recordé que Emmett me había pedido que le avisara cuando estuviera sola. Estaba ansiosa por saber que quería hablar conmigo con tanta urgencia.

Menos de dos minutos después de haberle enviado el mensaje llegó con cara de tener una duda existencial. Lo dejé entrar inmediatamente.

-Necesito de una opinión femenina-Soltó frustrado.

-De acuerdo. – Acordé confundida. ¿Si quería una opinión femenina, porque no se la pedía a Rose, o Alice, o su madre o Carmen? ¿Por qué yo?.

-¿Cuándo crees que sea el mejor momento para pedirle a Rosalie que se case conmigo?-Eso me dejó gratamente sorprendida.-Es decir, ya le pedí a su padre su mano y me la concedió gustoso aunque no me salvé de algunas amenazas a mis países bajos, pero no se como proceder desde aquí. ¿Se lo digo ya? ¿Espero a que sea año nuevo? O quizás deba pedírselo el día de reyes-hablaba tanto y tan rápido que apenas captaba algunas cosas de lo que decía. Divertida esperé que terminara de hablar y de desahogar su confusión y sus nervios. Mamá Sue solía decirme que si un chico venía a mi en busca de una opinión lo mejor sería dejarlo hablar lo que quisiera y después opinar.

Unos sorprendentes cinco minutos después Emmett me miró como si de repente se acordara que estaba presente.

-¿Qué hago?-vocalizó.

-Es un paso muy importante el que darás. Y por lo que vi que hizo mi padre, la proposición no se planifica. Simplemente surge en el momento que consideres perfecto. Puede ser en cualquier lugar. Siempre y cuando tú creas que es el momento perfecto.

-¿Cómo sabré que es el adecuado?-sus ojos brillaban con la emoción. Me pareció tremendamente adorable que un hombre tan grande estuviera tan enredado en el amor.

-Lo sabrás cuando el momento llegue. O al menos eso dice mi padre.-ambos reímos por mi respuesta.-¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sabes que sí.-Respondió sonriéndome con cariño.

-¿Cómo supiste que era Rosalie la chica con la que querías pasar el resto de tu vida?-Eso era algo que acosaba mi mente. ¿Cómo saber si la persona es la correcta?.

Emmett pareció meditarlo por unos momentos.

-Realmente no lo supe hasta unos meses antes de que tú aparecieras. Nunca pensé en Rose como una novia normal, a pesar de que nunca o al menos nunca a principios de nuestra relación me imaginaba casado con ella. Supongo que supe que ella era la correcta cuando me di cuenta un día en el que no estábamos juntos, que la extrañaba, y que ella era todo lo que alguna vez quise tener a mi lado. Una chica que supiera apreciarme por quien era y no por mi posición, alguien que además de complementarme fuera también diferente a mi, alguien con quien poder estar en silencio y con quien conversar. Supongo que fue después de haberle hecho el amor.- me dio una sonrisa burlona en su última oración.-¿preguntas por alguna razón en especial?

Me quedé callada unos minutos procesando lo que Emmett acababa de decirme. Desde que conocí a Edward, ambos habíamos hablado de matrimonio y habíamos quedado muchas veces en que nos casaríamos, pero siempre tuve la duda de que pasaría si él no era el correcto, o si de lo contrario, lo era. Siempre tuve la duda ya que no tuve el mejor ejemplo de pequeña, mis padres se divorciaron cuando era muy pequeña, luego ambos volvieron a casarse con diferentes personas, rehicieron su vida. Entonces, si una vez estuviste casado y fallaste, como saber reconocer a quien de verdad te complementaría.

-Siempre me he preguntado eso acerca de Edward.-Murmuré.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Sabes la historia de mis padres, me preocupa repetir sus errores. Amo a Edward pero temo que no esté tomando las decisiones correctas aunque se que son las correctas para mi. No lo se, no dudo de él ni de lo que siento por él, pero no puedo evitar dudar cuando miro a mis padres y cuando miro a mi madre. No quiero ser como ellos en ese aspecto- No me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando hasta que él me extendió una servilleta con una sonrisa cariñosa, la misma que le he visto dedicarle a Alice o a Esme.

Me limpié los ojos al mismo tiempo que él respondía:

-No tienes porque temer. Es decir, todo puede parecer raro, pero no debes guiarte por los demás para tomar tus propias decisiones. No debes ser como tus padres en ninguna manera Bella, ellos cometieron sus errores, pero tu puedes cometer los tuyos propios, no dejes que lo que ellos hicieron o no influya en lo que tu quieras o no hacer. Si es Edward con quien quieres estar entonces hazlo, si no, no temas en ser feliz. Es tu vida la que debes vivir, son tus errores los que debes cometer. De ningún modo vivirás lo que tus padres debieron haber hecho.-Emmett era una buena persona, y era un buen consejero.

Le dediqué una sonrisa y él me la devolvió, nos abrazamos y él me agradeció infinitamente por haberlo escuchado y por haberlo ayudado respecto a Rosalie.

-No tienes que agradecer. Sabes que tienes una amiga en mí.-Le sonreí mientras lo acompañaba a la puerta.

-Lo mismo digo Bella. No dudes en acudir a mi, si sientes que quieres hablar con alguien. Para eso son los amigos.-Lo abracé una vez más y lo vi marcharse.

Sentía que me había quitado un peso de encima, de verdad que había necesitado hablar eso con alguien. Y supongo que Emmett era el mejor en estos momentos, Alice no era lo suficientemente imparcial, aunque no dudaría en que si necesitaba un consejo objetivo ella me lo sabría dar. Pero había algo en Emmett que lo hacía diferente que las chicas o que mis padres. Supongo que Carmen hubiera sido de ayuda también, o Jasper, pero por algo fue Emmett quien me aconsejó. Como dicen, solo Dios sabe porqué suceden las cosas.

No había pasado mucho tiempo de la partida de Emmett cuando Edward llamó a la puerta.

-Está abierto!-grité desde la cocina. Terminé de fregar lo que había ensuciado cuando las chicas vinieron y el vaso que había usado Emmett.

-No deberías darle luz verde a las personas para que entren así a tu apartamento.- reprendió Edward seriamente. Rodé los ojos, era ridículo, había dos gorilas fuera de la puerta de mi apartamento, era claro que no dejarían entrar a cualquiera.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?-Decidí que sería más útil cambiar el tema que discutir con él.

-Agua estaría bien.-Serví su vaso con agua y se lo entregué.

Él tomó el vaso y lo colocó en la encimera de la cocina. Lo miré confundida. Él tomó mi brazo y me atrajo hacia él. Me dio un beso profundo y tierno.

-No me gusta que estés enojada conmigo-habló cuando rompió el beso.

-No estoy enojada contigo cariño, lo siento si te di esa impresión.-le di un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo.

Hablamos de todo y de nada hasta que fue la hora de irnos a dormir, mañana teníamos un vuelo que tomar hacia Forks.

…

…

…

Al llegar a Forks me di cuenta de lo mucho que había extrañado mi hogar, a pesar de que mi corazón estaba en Inglaterra, Forks siempre sería un lugar especial para mi, aquí pasé los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida. El pueblo que me vio crecer.

Un auto nos llevó hasta mi casa, donde nos esperaban. Al llegar vi a mi padre, Sue, mi madre y Phil parados en el porsche de la casa con expresión ansiosa.

Suspiré pesadamente sintiéndome nerviosa. La mano de Edward sobre la mía llamó mi atención, lo miré y me sonrió infundiéndome confianza.

-Pase lo que pase, estoy contigo.-Me dio un besito y nos bajamos del auto.

Al ver a mi padre, parado al lado de Mamá Sue, y junto a ella mi madre y Phil, fue una experiencia inolvidable, tomé una foto mental para jamás olvidar la posible única oportunidad que tendría de verlos a los cuatro juntos. Mi familia. O parte de ella.

Me lancé a los brazos de mi padre, realmente lo había extrañado muchísimo.

-Yo también te he extrañado cariño-Me dio un beso en la frente y me soltó. Abracé a Mamá Sue.

Cuando terminé de saludar a mi madrastra me paré delante de mi madre, dudosa de cómo proceder con ella, si bien nuestra relación había mejorado un poco aún era algo extraño.

Ella me abrazó primero y le devolví el abrazo aún sintiendo un poco de desconfianza, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo habituarme a sus nuevas demostraciones de cariño.

-Estás preciosa Bella-Phil me dio un abrazo un tanto torpe, sorprendentemente me llevaba mejor con él que con mi madre.

-Muchas gracias-respondí avergonzada. Eso le divertía mucho. Era como Edward.

Una vez finalizados los saludos entramos en la casa donde procedí a presentar a Edward.

Mi padre y Phil parecieron evaluarlo de la cabeza a los pies.

-Muy bien muchacho…-Habló mi padre luego de unos tensos minutos de silencio.-¿qué pretendes con mi hija?-Edward intentó esconder una sonrisa divertida.

-Jefe Swan, yo amo a su hija.-juró con solemnidad.-Es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

Mi madre y Sue se miraron entre ellas y luego me miraron a mi, ambas asintieron al mismo tiempo sonriéndome con emoción.

La respuesta de Phil me tomó fuera de base.-Sigue haciéndola feliz como luce y todo estará bien, hazla sufrir y no la cuentas.-Mi padre lo secundó seriamente.

Para la sorpresa de todos Edward me abrazó por la espalda.

-Jamás haría algo para dañarla. Primero muerto.-me dio un beso en la mejilla y yo le sonreí.-Como dije, la amo muchísimo.

-¿Y tú?-preguntó mi padre dirigiéndose a mi. Claramente preguntando mis sentimientos por Edward.

-Jamás he sido más feliz y lo amo muchísimo papá.-Entrelacé mis manos con la de Edward y me preparé para su respuesta.

La aprobación de mi padre era la que más me importaba.

-En ese caso… Les deseo lo mejor-Nos dio una sonrisa y nos dejó ir a desempacar todo.

Al llegar a mi habitación Edward rió divertido, al mirarlo lo vi viendo un collage donde había una variedad de fotos mías durante mi niñez, el collage lo había hecho yo con mis fotos favoritas. En algunas salía disfrazada, en otras salía sobre los hombros de mi padre, otra en la que salía llorando pero era muy graciosa, en otra salía vestida de la niña de las flores en la boda de Mamá Sue y Charlie y otra muy parecida a esa pero en la boda de mi madre y Phil.

-Eras muy tierna de pequeña.-Señaló.

-Lo se. Son mis favoritas. Recuérdame llevarme una copia de esa foto.-Apunté.

-La reunión con tus padres salió muy bien.- Me dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Si….lamento que te hayan hecho ese interrogatorio, no me esperaba esa reacción por parte de Phil.

Él me abrazó por la espalda mientras sacaba algunas cosas de mi maleta.

-Yo si. Te quiere mucho Bella es normal. Y tu madre, bueno, ella sabrá adaptarse a la nueva tu.

**EDWARD POV**

La navidad había pasado dándole lugar a las vísperas de año nuevo. Mi suegro, con quien había hecho muy buenas migas me pidió que lo acompañara a comprar las cosas para la cena de año nuevo que su esposa y Reneé preparaban.

-Mira chico. Bella parece muy feliz contigo y eso me alegra mucho. Se ve que eres muy importante para ella, y se le nota a leguas que te ama y tu a ella. Por eso debo preguntar de nuevo, ¿Qué tan en serio vas con ella?-Sabía que preguntaría eso tarde o temprano.

-Jefe Swan, quería pedirle que me permita pedirle a Bella que viva conmigo y cuando llegue el momento pedirle que se case conmigo. Mi principal cometido al venir aquí no era simplemente acompañarla si no pedirle su bendición y la mano de su hija. Sé que en un futuro no muy lejano le pediré a Bella que sea mi esposa y con júbilo sueño que diga que si, pero quiero desde ya tener su bendición y su permiso.-Le dije de frente y directo a los ojos.-No hay nada que ame más que a su hija.

Él pareció sorprendido por mi franqueza. ¿Pero que se esperaba? Fui educado con unos valores muy estrictos, y por sobretodo me enseñaron a respetar a la familia.

Cuando volviera a Inglaterra le pediría a Bella que viviera conmigo.

-En vista de lo que he atestiguado. Nada me complace más que darte mi bendición. Pero ya sabes lo que te sucederá si ella sufre.

Asentí seriamente pero más feliz que nunca. Ahora contaba con la aprobación de mi suegro.

* * *

Escuchen la cancion es muy buena!:)...espero que haya valido la pena la espera!:)


	17. Chapter 16: Su historia

**HOLAAAAAA! lamento haber tardado en actualizar, tuve muchas cosas con la uni y los examenes de final de trimestre...esta mañana no pude actualizar porque estaba indispuesta...sentiran que es exceso de informacion pero para que entiendan mi indisposicion...yo aparentemente (y ultimamente) parezco de esas chicas que no sufren de dolores sino calambres mesntruales, no pude levantarme en todo el día me sentía muy mal, en la mañana tomé dos pastillas para el dolor que me calmaron, en la tarde me dolia de nuevo y aparentemente me nockearon las dos pastillas que me tomé en ese momento porque me quede dormida toda la tarde!...**

**Espero q este capi les guste... no se si lo que hice fue lemmon o no, pero espero q les guste, estaba dudosa de escribirlo (a pesar de ser corto) pero lo hice..cambiare el rating de la historia a T!...:)...**

**103 reviews jamás me habría imaginado que tendríamos tanto exito!... mil gracias por sus reviews...!:)**

**Oh por cierto...LLORARAN CON EL CAPITULO...yo casi lo hago escribiendolo... ¿No se han preguntado cual es la historia de Bella con su madre para que terminaran así? Bueno aquí la tienen...Disfruten!:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**But if I had you, that would be the only thing I'd ever need  
Yeah if I had you, then money fame and fortune never could compete**

**(If i had you/Adam Lambert)(hermosa cancion oiganla)**

**EDWARD POV**

-_En vista de lo que he atestiguado. Nada me complace más que darte mi bendición. Pero ya sabes lo que te sucederá si ella sufre._

_Asentí seriamente pero más feliz que nunca. Ahora contaba con la aprobación de mi suegro._

-Muchas gracias-respondí francamente.

Él asintió con una tímida sonrisa, no era mentira lo que Bella me había contado acerca de lo incómodo que se ponía Charlie con las conversaciones emocionales. Era un tanto divertido presenciarlo.

Pronto terminamos de hacer las compras, una experiencia un poco traumática, muchos me miraban, ser el príncipe de Inglaterra y pasear con el jefe de policía del pequeño pueblito perseguido siempre por dos gorilas no era común aquí. Pueblo chico infierno grande. No tenía nada en contra de los pequeños pueblos, pero era ordinariamente citadino, grandes edificios, ruido a todas horas, no estaba muy acostumbrado a la pacífica tranquilidad de un pueblo.

Como decía, era una experiencia traumática porque a pesar de que mi relación con Bella se había hecho pública hace algunos meses, aún había gente que no lo superaba y murmuraba cosas, nunca pensé en dejarme afectar, pero sin duda cuando estás de civil, es incómodo presenciar ese tipo de cosas.

Pusimos las compras en la patrulla de Charlie y dejamos que los gorilas se subieran al auto que tenían para ellos. Era un poco ridículo ser seguido en este pueblo, sobre todo si estás saliendo con la única hija del jefe de policía, pero mis padres se habían puesto un poco paranoicos con lo que le había sucedido a Bella con el acosador.

Al llegar a la casa, un delicioso olor nos asaltó, miré interrogante a Charlie y el me palmeó la espalda con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Era un gran hombre.

-Las chicas tienen un don para la cocina. Tenlo en mente.-No hacía falta que lo dijera dos veces, Bella era una excelente cocinera.- Pero lo que mejor les sale son las comidas de navidad. Chico no probarás mejor cena que la que Bella, Sue y Reneé preparan.

Yo asentí impresionado y ayudé a llevar las bolsas con la comida a la cocina. Lo que vi me dio risa. Las tres mujeres estaban vestidas con ropa cómoda, tenían delantales y hasta gorros de cheff, de esos que ves en las películas. Bella nos sonrió y evaluó con la vista, le guiñe un ojo sin que nadie lo notara y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Hay algo en lo que seamos útiles?-preguntó Phil entrando en la cocina con un par de bolsas de regalo, supongo que venía de hacer sus compras navideñas. Mi regalo ya estaba comprado para todos, me daba un poco de vergüenza porque en realidad lo habíamos comprado entre Bella y yo, ella lo había elegido y yo pagado pese a todas sus quejas de querer pagar ella.

-Bueno…-La forma dudosa en la que la madre de Bella respondió hizo que todas rieran y nosotros rodáramos los ojos.

-Algo que debes de aprender. Nunca te metas con la cocina de Bella. Si sabes lo que es bueno para ti.-Bella miró a su padre reprobatoriamente y rodó los ojos mientras hacía lo que parecía una salsa con naranjas, ya que estaba pelando unas naranjas y cortándolas en rodajas.

Murmuró algo que sonó a "exagerado" y Sue solo soltó una risita mirando a su esposo con cariño. Hacían una linda pareja, y me alegraba por Bella, ya que no era muy común que unos padres divorciados se llevaran bien.

Al final, no nos dejaron hacer nada, solo poner la mesa, con los platos, los cubiertos, vasos, servilletas etc. Y nos mandaron a poner nuestros regalos debajo del arbolito de navidad, y a hacer lo que quisiéramos hacer mientras ellas terminaban de darle los últimos toques a la cena.

Nos sentamos en la sala a conversar y ver televisión. Pero realmente no le presté atención al programa solo pensaba en lo cálidos que eran los padres de Bella, lo bien que nos habían tratado a ambos durante nuestra visita, y sobretodo sus esfuerzos por hacerme sentir cómodo y "normal", por un mes pude olvidarme de mis responsabilidades reales y disfrutar de las vacaciones de navidad con mi novia. Era agradable alejarse unos días, pero sabía que no podría ser siempre así, 1 porque me conozco lo suficientemente bien como para saber que extrañaría todo lo que hago y 2 porque no puedo ni quiero eludir mis responsabilidades, independientemente de lo que sean.

Había pasado una hora desde que habíamos llegado y las chicas nos avisaron que ya estaba todo listo, Bella se sentó a mi lado, mientras que Reneé al lado de Phil y Sue en las piernas de Charlie. Para ser alguien a quien le apenan los momentos emotivos, era bastante cariñoso con su esposa, no era tan demostrativo en público como otras parejas que conozco (mi primo por ejemplo) pero eran tiernos. Bella me miró con una sonrisa, sonrisa que devolví. Al volver a casa le pediría que viviera conmigo, eso de estar viéndola algunas veces me tenía un poco ansioso. Tenía el permiso de su padre, solo faltaba hablar con los míos, quienes dudosamente se opondrían.

Abracé a mi novia por los hombros y ella apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-¿Quieren chocolate caliente?-preguntó ella desde mi abrazo.

Todos asentimos y ella se levantó, sin preguntar a nadie, la seguí, no la dejaría hacerlo sola, así solo me tocara sacar las tazas.

-No es necesario que me ayudes.-Negué con la cabeza no dejándola terminara la oración.

-si lo es.-Ella negó con la cabeza sonriendo resignada. Era mejor que se acostumbrara. Hasta podría aprender a cocinar solo por ayudarla, aunque cuando viva con nosotros, dudo que tenga que cocinar algo. Nana Carmen no la dejaría, pero conociéndola, es lo suficientemente decidida como para terminar ayudando a Carmen con la comida.

-Tierra llamando a Edward-Solo la voz de Bella llamándome y sus manos agitándose frente a mi cara me trajeron de vuelta.

-Lo siento.-¿Me sonrojé?.

-Que tierno eres cuando te sonrojas-se burló. Rodé los ojos, nunca perdía la oportunidad para burlarse de mi.

-Me estabas diciendo algo mientras estaba en las nubes…-dejé la frase inconclusa para que ella me repitiera lo que me decía.

-Decía que puedes ayudarme a partir las tabletas de chocolates en cuadritos.-yo asentí e hice lo que me había dicho. Era una tarea sencilla, no requería de fuego y no corría el riesgo de quemar su casa.

Al terminar ella puso el chocolate en la olla con la leche caliente y revolvió y batió y revolvió de nuevo y batió otra vez y repitió el mismo proceso como 5 veces hasta que todo estuvo listo.

-¿Puedes pasarme las tazas? Están allá arriba- saqué las tazas de donde me indicó y escondiendo con una tos la llame "enana", Alice siempre se enojaba conmigo cuando lo hacía, y me encantaría ver como reaccionaba Bella ante eso.

Ella sorprendentemente se rió y escondió con una tos algo que sonó a "inmaduro".

-Ouch!.-me hice el ofendido.

-tu comenzaste-me señaló divertida con su dedo índice.

Nos retamos con la mirada y en ese momento entró Sue a la cocina, nos miró confundida y negando con la cabeza volvió a salir, de seguro piensa que hemos enloquecido.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta que el otro era lo suficientemente terco como para perder, nos dimos por vencidos y llevamos el chocolate a la sala.

-¿Qué hacían?¿Ordeñar la vaca?-Se burló Reneé. Vi como Bella apretó un poco las manos alrededor de su taza y se mantuvo callada. Me pareció extraño que reaccionara así ante la broma de ella.

No pasé por alto algunas miradas perdidas que Sue le dirigía a Bella y como ella negaba imperceptiblemente con la cabeza, tampoco pasé por alto que desde el comentario de su madre no participó en la conversación. Eso me llevó a preguntarme porque se había enfadado, y más que curiosidad me preocupó.

La abracé por un hombro tomando una de sus manos y apretándola protectoramente contra mí. No permitiría que nadie la hiriera, mucho menos su propia madre.

Cuando el silencio de Bella se hizo algo notorio, Sue se levantó del regazo de Charlie y sonriendo como si no pasara nada nos pidió a ambos que la acompañáramos.

Al llegar a la habitación de Bella, Sue la abrazó y mi novia lloró desconsolada en sus brazos. Eso me partió el alma, estaba herida no enfadada. Y yo estaba enfadado.

-Tranquila mi niña, ya sabes cómo es tu madre. No permitas que esa linda sonrisa que has tenido todo el mes se borre-Sue acariciaba su cabello con tal ternura que me llevó a pensar en la suerte que yo tenía de tener a mi madre a mi lado.

-Lo se…pero aún así duele.-dijo ella con la voz rota.

Me quedé en silencio esperando a que ella estuviera lista para contarme lo que le sucedía.

Unos minutos después Bella se separó del abrazo de Sue y se sentó en mi regazo apoyando su cabeza en el hueco de mi cuello, podía sentir sus lágrimas y eso sólo hizo que mi enfado creciera, me molestaban las injusticias, como una persona con el corazón tan grande podía ser tan vulnerable a su propia madre, era simplemente inconcebible, solo esperaba que esto no afectara la decisión de mi novia de pasar el día de reyes con su padre.

También estaba enfadado, porque ella llevaba mucho tiempo soñando con tener a sus padres juntos bajo el mismo techo, sin tener que viajar de un lado a otro para poder pasar festividades con ambos, y salía la señora a herirla de esta manera. Al parecer para mi el comentario fue una broma pero no lo fue para los demás. La situación era más delicada de lo que Bella me ha contado, y eso me dolió un poco, sabía que confiaba en mí, pero no lo suficiente para contarme esto, aunque fuera tan personal. Pero aún así podía entender porque no lo había contado.

-Puede que no entienda por lo que estás pasando. Pero por favor, no olvides nunca que me tienes a tu lado, siempre.-murmuré y dejé un beso en su cabeza.

Sue salió un momento y regresó unos segundos más tarde con un vaso con agua. Bella tomó un poco y pareció calmarse un poco.

-¿Estás mejor?-le preguntó Sue.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa triste. Acaricié su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla un poco más.

-Tal vez no sea el momento, pero mi niña, este niño de acá te ama. Deberías apoyarte en él cuando lo necesites, no solo en los buenos momentos, en los malos también se necesitaran uno al otro. Bella cariño, creo que deberías contarle a Edward porque estás tan afectada. Es bueno que él lo sepa, mientras más ayuda recibas es mejor, y el que te ame sin barreras es muy lindo.- Bella la miró como un ciego mira el sol. No hacía falta conocerlas a ambas para decir que Bella la admiraba y la amaba muchísimo, según lo poco que me ha hablado de su madre y de Sue interpretando el rol de su madre, Sue era quien de verdad se había entregado en la tarea de criarla y amarla como una hija.

Tal vez el amor no venga ligado con los lazos sanguíneos si no con la interacción que tengas con esa persona. En ese aspecto me recordé de lo que mi padre siempre dice, "una relación, cualquiera que sea su tipo, requiere comunicación y tiempo" y siempre terminaba diciendo que Aristóteles era un sabio filósofo. (1)

Bella pasó su vista de su madrastra hacia mí y con un suspiro se sentó en la cama a mi lado. Quería que confiara en mí a toda costa, en las vuelas en las malas, en las buenísimas y en las peores. Quería que supiera que si quería llorar podía llorar conmigo sin miedo a ser juzgada, si quería reír, reiría con ella. La amaba muchísimo y estaría para ella cualquiera que fuera la situación.

-Lo siento, debí haberte contado esto antes. Sólo que no sabía como reaccionarías…-Vi que Sue negaba ligeramente con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente.

-Bella mírame-pedí suavecito pero firme.

Ella me miró y yo acaricié su mejilla.

-Sue tiene razón. Te amo mucho y quiero que sabiendo eso, confíes en mí para llorar o reír si quieres. O si quieres solo quedarte en silencio. Quiero que sepas que no importa lo que quieras hacer siempre puedes contar conmigo.-Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla y yo la quité con mi dedo pulgar.

-Cuando era pequeña siempre hacía todo para llamar la atención de mi madre, bien fuera, sobresaliendo en la escuela, o intentando dibujar algo que le gustara. Cuando fui creciendo y fui conociendo un poco más la vida, comencé a desear que mi madre se sintiera orgullosa por quien yo era y no por quien intentaba ser. En más de una oportunidad me metí en problemas, era muy sensible a los comentarios malintencionados de la gente y respondía a veces violentamente, esos parecían ser los únicos momentos en los que mi madre me notaba. Cuando era citada para hablar con el director, siempre me miraba reprobatoriamente y eso me hería, no entendía porque no me quería. Cuando cumplí los doce fui lo suficientemente determinante para decidir que esa no era la vida que quería. Quería vivir feliz, en paz, tener amigos de verdad, tener una familia, una casa, un perro- rió un poco divertida y Sue la miró sonriendo con cariño- Cuando me fui de Phoenix mi madre me comenzó a llamar pidiendo que la disculpara que volviera, pero yo era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que no volvería a vivir con ella. Al tiempo de haberme ido de casa ella conoció a Phil, le hizo mucho bien, comenzó a ser más responsable y menos enfocada solo en su trabajo. Pasé algunas vacaciones con ella, y siempre iba con la esperanza de por lo menos mejorar un poco nuestra relación, pero nunca exitosamente.

"Con el tiempo aprendí que las personas no cambian a menos que quieran hacerlo, y por mucho que deseara arreglar las cosas con ella, nada funcionaría si ella no cedía un poco. Phil me quiso como una hija, se preocupaba por mi, me ayudaba en lo que necesitaba, en pocas palabras me dio la atención y el cariño que siempre busqué en mi madre, con los meses comencé a quererlo como otro padre y aprendí a ver en él alguien que independientemente de lo que yo hiciera me querría y se sentiría orgulloso de mi.

Nunca perdí comunicación con mi madre, porque ella me llamaba de vez en cuando, pero nunca fue lo que siempre quise. Me conformaba con hablar por teléfono con ella, de su vida, de lo que ella hacía, me conformé con leer su vida por e-mail, pero nunca se preocupó realmente por lo que yo hacía, por lo que yo quería hacer, por quien yo quería ser, mis aspiraciones, mis sueños, mis metas, siempre estuvieron en segundo lugar en su lista de prioridades.

Sentía que me juzgaba por querer vivir en otro país, por perseguir mis sueños, por querer vivir mi vida y no lo que ella hubiera querido hacer con la suya. Siempre te dije como deseaba que mi relación con ella mejorara un poco, que me tomara en cuenta más. Lo que realmente me molesta, es que nunca logré que me preguntara como me sentía, como era mi vida, que hacía hasta que supo que estaba saliendo contigo y que te quería. Pero me molesta porque no ve que soy feliz porque estoy con alguien a quien amo y que me ama, me molesta que solo vea que estoy con el príncipe de Inglaterra, el heredero al trono de la casa real. Por eso su comentario de la vaca a pesar de parecer inofensivo ha sido la gota que derramó el vaso. No pienso seguir insistiendo en que me tome en cuenta, me rindo, a partir de ahora me preocuparé en ser feliz contigo y en hacer mi vida como siempre he soñado y si ella planea ser parte de mi vida, bien, sino también. Me siento un poco mal porque realmente le tomé cariño a Phil, pero como dije, me rindo." No sabía que decir, estaba impresionado.

Bella había sufrido el abandono de su madre y sus juicios mudos que la herían más que las palabras que pudieran salir de su boca. Una persona con el corazón de mi novia jamás debería de sufrir lo que ella ha sufrido. Incluso ahora, después de casi 6 años de estar viviendo con su padre, podía ver como todavía le afectaba hablar del tema.

-Solo puedo decirte varias cosas preciosa.-Ella asintió esperando mi respuesta.-1, no importa lo que tu madre haya o no haya hecho, tienes mucha suerte de tener a Sue, a Charlie y a Phil como tu familia, te aman por la persona que eres, por quien eres y no por quien intentas ser, te aman porque eres una gran persona, con una visión estupenda del mundo, con un apetito increíble por conocer más allá de lo que muchos han podido, te aman con todo y los errores que cometas, porque ellos te hacen ser quien eres. 2, Podré nunca entender a profundidad lo que has vivido, porque nunca lo he vivido, y doy gracias a Dios por eso, pero quiero que sepas, que nunca vas a sufrir eso de nuevo, que el pasado es pasado y ahora tienes una vida por delante, tienes a muchas personas que están dispuestas a recorrer el mundo a tu lado, entre ellas estoy yo. 3. Sabes que no importa que decidas, siempre te voy a amar y apoyar, quiero que sepas que puedes contarme lo que quieras-Ella derramó algunas lágrimas y yo nuevamente las limpié con mis manos. Lo que no esperaba es que se lanzara a mis brazos y me abrazara tan fuerte, sollozó unos segundos y me besó pasionalmente, sin importarle la presencia de su madrastra en la habitación.

Cuando se separó escuchamos la risita de Sue, ella se sonrojó y se arrojó a los brazos de su madrastra.

-Los amo tanto a los dos. No se que sería de mi si no los tuviera!-Sonrió emocionada y suspiró cerrando los ojos.-siento que me he quitado un peso de encima.-Se dirigió hacía mi luciendo avergonzada.-lamento no habértelo contado antes. Eres bastante profundo con tus pensamientos-me dio un corto beso en los labios y otro en la mejilla derecha, la izquierda la frente, la barbilla, la nariz. Sue y yo reímos divertidos ante la actitud de mi novia, pero no me quejaba, me estaba dando besos gratis.-Te quiero tanto.-murmuró mirándome a los ojos con una sonrisa.

-Te dije que sería bueno que hablaras con él. Nadie mejor que tu propia pareja para darte los mejores consejos que alguna vez recibirás. Son de alguien que te ama, y ese amor hace que vean las cosas tan objetivamente y a la vez subjetivamente que son los consejos perfectos-Le di una sonrisa agradecida a Sue y ella me guiño un ojo cuando Bella no estaba viendo.

Estuvimos conversando un rato hasta que decidimos bajar de nuevo.

-¿Todo bien?-preguntó Charlie mirando a su hija con preocupación. Ella se acercó de una manera tan graciosa a su padre, que parecía que danzaba, corría y caminaba al mismo tiempo. Definitivamente está pasando mucho tiempo con mi hermana.

Bella tomó a Charlie desprevenido al sentarse en su regazo y darle un beso en la mejilla como una niña pequeña que le pide regalos al Santa Claus del centro comercial.

-Te quiero tanto papá.-Sue y yo reímos bajito ante la expresión de desconcierto de mi suegro, definitivamente no tenía precio su expresión, era divertidísimo.

Pronto pareció darse cuenta cual era el humor de mi novia y el motivo de su abrazo y le devolvió el abrazo dejando de repente de parecer incómodo. Charlie apoyó su mejilla en la cabeza de Bella y le respondió.

-Y yo a ti pequeña. No lo olvides.-Le dio un toquecito en la nariz, ese que veía a mi padre hacerle a Alice cuando era una niña pequeña. Ella sonrió y se sentó en mi regazo. Yo la abracé poniendo mis manos en su barriga para que no se cayera.

-Te amo-susurré en el oído de mi novia, solo para que ella escuchara.

Se volvió hacia mi y me dio un tierno besito en los labios sonriendo.

-Te amo-susurró igual de bajito para mi.

Un carraspeo de garganta nos llamó la atención, volvimos la vista hacia Charlie quien lucía divertido.

-no me miren a mi. Yo no fui-dijo levantando sus manos señalando su inocencia.

Divertidos y un poco impresionados vimos a Phil, quien me veía frunciendo el ceño. Definitivamente Phil se consideraba el padre de Bella, pero sin quitarle el puesto a Charlie.

-¿Celoso?-bromeó Bella.

-Es extraño verte tan cariñosa. Todavía me pareces esa niña de las faldas coloridas que brincaba por la playa. No me pidas que me comporte- Bella rió y le dio un abrazo y al parecer le murmuró algo al oído ya que él sonrió y asintió.

-No te pongas celoso, siempre tendrán cariño. Solo que ahora es compartido-dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla. Me alegraba verla más relajada, y siendo ella misma, la chica que conocía, la que me enamoró, esa chica a la que le hice el amor hace unos meses en su casa, esa chica que me tiene besando el piso por donde ella camina. La chica a la que quiero como mi esposa algún día.

Phil rió al igual que Charlie.

-Si no supiera que este chico haría cualquier cosa por ti, lo habría espantado el día que llegó y te besó en el auto antes de salir.-Bella y yo abrimos los ojos sorprendidos, no sabíamos que nos habían visto.- Por su puesto que lo vimos, que nos hicimos los ciegos es distinto.

Estuvimos hablando unas horas más hasta que nos tocó irnos a duchar y arreglarnos. Bella y yo nos fuimos a su habitación.

Al entrar cerró la puerta con llave y me besó tan pasionalmente que pronto me encontré a mi mismo quitándole su camisa, que de pronto me estorbaba, ella rió divertida, una vez que le quite la camisa continué besando sus labios, su cuello y el inicio de sus pechos.

-¿Estás segura de querer hacerlo con tus padres en casa?-pregunté sin despegar mis labios de su cuello. Si me decía que no, lloraría, estaba muy deseoso de hacerla mía nuevamente.

-no me importa quien esté en donde, solo quiero que me hagas el amor.-yo asentí y dejé que me quitara la camisa, la llevé trastabillando al baño, abrí la regadera para hacer algo de ruido y amortiguar nuestros gemidos con algo.

Ambos estábamos desnudos, besándonos con una intensidad con la que nunca nos habíamos besado antes, la urgencia de tenerla contra mí parecía nunca saciarse, tomé su trasero y la acerqué más a mi. Dejé sus labios y recorrí su cuerpo. Ella hizo lo mismo conmigo y nos volvimos a su habitación cayendo en la cama y acallando nuestras risas en los besos del otro.

Así entré en ella y le hice el amor como nunca se lo había hecho. La experiencia de verla frágil en mis brazos, sufriendo por algo tan delicado como el rechazo de su madre me había hecho darme cuenta, entre muchas cosas, lo mucho que la amaba y lo mucho que la deseaba.

Cuando ambos llegamos al clímax fuimos rápido al baño como dos adolescentes luego de su primera vez, nos bañamos en tiempo record y nos vestimos con calma. Con suerte tomarían nuestro retraso como que cada uno se bañó por separado (aunque dada la inteligencia de Sue, dudo que ella creyera ese cuento), pero para efectos de los hombres quienes tenían el poder de dejarme sin día del padre, era preferible que creyeran eso.

Me vestí con unos pantalones caquis, una camisa de botones de color gris con unos converse blancos, era sencillo y elegante al mismo tiempo. Bella por su lado se colocó un vestido morado strapple y se colocó accesorios negros, secó su cabellera y la dejó caer lisa por su espalda, se maquilló ligeramente y quedó más hermosa de lo que ya era.

-Estás hermosa.-dije abrazándola por la cintura y dándole un beso en su cuello.

Ella me sonrió a través del espejo y me agradeció el piropo.

Esperaba que mi regalo le gustara, era una cadena de plata con una corona de rey como dije, me pareció adecuada y divertida dársela, ella amaba los collares largos y a pesar de que era de plata, era sencilla. Solo esperaba que le gustara.

* * *

(1) Lo que Edward dice que siempre dice Carlisle, es un resumen de lo que el filósofo griego dice en dos de sus libros de la ética a Nicómaco ( me toco leerlos para una materia de la carrera. y me llamaron profundamente la atencion)... dice que las relaciones pirmariamente las amistades requieren de comunicacion y tiempo para formarse, pero para mi todas las relaciones requieren de esos dos elementos son primordiales...

si quieren buscar los libros son e de "Etica a Nicómado de Aristoteles" si no quieren no importa, era solo una acotación interesante para el giro de los acontecimientos.!... nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews!:)


	18. Chapter 17:Las propuestas y el atentado

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! mil gracias por todos sus reviews...**

**Me alegro mucho que les guste la historia!..**

**Por cierto. he comenzado otra historia que se llama ¿Por que no?, es de Paul y Bella, una version alternativa a twilight, no se si los Cullen estarán o no en Forks pero Paul es un lobo:)... ha imprimado de la sarcástica, dulce, inocente y patea traseros de Bella jaja, Bella seguira manteniendo un poco de su personalidad, pero a veces el no saber o no querer quedarse callada la mete en problemas, Jacob ha imprimado de Angela y estan saliendo, ella aun no sabe bien como manejar la impronta y Bella acaba de enterarse... Leanla tiene un capi y 3 reviews... espero que les guste...!:)**

**Este capi les dara un para cardíaco a mas de una sino a todas!... casi me arrepiento de escribir algunas cosas, pero algo de tension tenia q pasar jeje... espero que no me maten y les guste el capi...es el mas largo que he escrito hasta ahora!..un abrazo!:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

_**"Cínico: un hombre que sabe el precio de todo y el valor de nada."Oscar Wilde**_

_**Capítulo 17: Las propuestas y el atentado.**_

**BELLA POV**

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como las planeé, Renee estaba siendo mezquina con sus acots, su actitud demostraba que solo le importaba el título, no la asombrosa persona que Edward es y eso me tenía más que enfadada, pero sabía que si dejaba que ese hecho me molestara más de la cuenta tendría a Edward y Mamá Sue en mi cabeza diciéndome que a palabras necias oídos sordos.

Después de nuestro pequeño, romántico y apasionado encuentro luego de preparar la comida Edward y yo nos bañamos en tiempo record pero nos tomamos nuestro tiempo arreglándonos. El vestido me lo había regalado Alice sin ninguna razón pero dijo que algún día me sería útil, y si que me era útil. Además de que era hermoso, se adaptaba a mis curvas y no mostraba más de lo que debería, el vestido era sencillo, corto hasta un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y sencillo para la ocasión. Alabada sea Alice.

-Estas hermosa-Me dijo abrazándome por la cintura y sonriéndome a través del espejo.

Le sonreí y agradecí el gesto.

-El vestido me lo regalo tu hermana-le conté mientras me colocaba los zarcillos negros que iban perfectos con el tono del vestido.

-Recuérdame agradecerle mañana cuando los llamemos.-yo sonreí y una vez lista tomé su mano para bajar a la sala y comenzar a comer antes de que se hiciera medianoche y llegara el nuevo año.

Al llegar a la sala, solo estaban Phil y Mamá Sue terminando de arreglar algunas cosas de la cena y el postre, que lo comeríamos después de las doce campanadas que indicaran un nuevo año.

Una hora después aparecieron mis padres completamente vestidos y arreglados, mi padre lucía asombroso, vestía un pantalón negro de vestir con una camisa de botones del mismo color verde que el vestido de Mamá Sue. Mi madre llevaba un vestido negro elegante con accesorios rojos y Phil iba vestido similar a mi padre solo que su camisa era de un gris perlado en lugar de negro.

Nos sentamos en la mesa para comer la cena que con tanto esmero habíamos cocinado. Olía y lucía asombroso y solo ver a mi padre sonreírle dulcemente a Mamá Sue o ver a Edward interactuar con Phil me hizo darme cuenta que todo tenía un sentido en el mundo. Y sabía perfectamente cual era mi propósito para año nuevo.

Me aclaré la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes y hacer un brindis. Todos me dieron su atención, la mano de Edward en mi rodilla hacía que se me fuera un poco difícil concentrarme, aún me costaba un poco la parte física en nuestra relación porque no era algo a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero era sensacional.

-Quisiera proponer una nueva tradición y un brindis.-Miré a mi padre y a Mamá Sue porque era su opinión la que de verdad me importaba.

-Claro cariño-instó Mamá Sue con una sonrisa.

-Quisiera que antes de las doce campanadas cada uno diga un propósito para año nuevo, y quisiera proponer un brindis por esos propósitos, para que se cumplan.-Reneé me estudiaba con la mirada, pero ya era algo que no me importaba, lo único que me impedía echarla de mi casa, era el cariño que le tenía a Phil.

Todos asintieron y se quedaron unos minutos callados pensando en su propósito o eso supuse.

-¿puedo comenzar yo?-pidió mi novio con timidez.

Yo le sonreí y alenté a que comenzara.

Se levantó de su silla pero se mantuvo al lado mío, me pareció un tanto extraño que se levantara de la mesa pero él tendría sus razones.

Se giró hacia Phil y mi padre y ambos asintieron con la cabeza. Mamá Sue me miró interrogándome con la mirada y yo negué con la cabeza respondiendo mudamente a su pregunta.

Edward se giró de nuevo hacia mí y tomando mis manos me hizo levantarme de la mesa y aún con nuestras manos unidas comenzó a hablar.

-Bueno…esto no lo tenía planeado de esta manera pero no encuentro mejor oportunidad para hacerlo. Bella desde el día en que te estrellaste conmigo de camino hacia el barco supe que había algo especial en ti-sonrió burlón y yo le propiné un empujoncito por burlarse de mi. Supongo que de algún modo me lo merezco por burlarme de sus nulas habilidades culinarias.-Luego Alice comenzó a enviar fotos de ustedes dos, y cada día deseaba más y más tener la oportunidad de conocerte porque habías llegado al corazón de mi hermana y eso era difícil. Después llegaste al palacio por una semana y te dije que te quería y por alguna extraña razón tu me querías también. Hemos pasado muchas cosas los últimos meses y a pesar de que ha pasado poco tiempo desde que nos conocemos, somos como uno solo y quiero aquí y ahora pedirte frente a Sue, Phil y Charlie que seas mi esposa y vivas conmigo. ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?-Yo lo miré sorprendida. Del bolsillo de su pantalón sacó una hermosa cajita de terciopelo verde pero lo más hermoso estaba dentro de la cajita.

El anillo era sencillamente magnífico, tenía una piedrecilla verde en el tope del mismo que sabía simbolizaba lo mucho que me gustaban sus ojos, a pesar de que el los encontrara ordinarios.

Estuve tan absorta en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que Edward esperaba que respondiera a su propuesta. Sentía las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro, eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Si.-Murmuré creo que lo suficientemente alto solo para que Edward lo oyera porque fue el único que reaccionó de todos.

Colocó el anillo en mi dedo anular derecho, donde permanecería por siempre. Luego de colocar el anillo me sonrió alegremente y con un brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos. Me abrazo y me dio varias vueltas en el aire para diversión de todos.

Cuando Edward me liberó mi padre me abrazó fuertemente transmitiéndome en silencio todo su cariño y su aprobación, entre ambos no había ninguna necesidad de palabras. Nos entendíamos con simples gestos.

-Te quiero papá-Susurré en su oído.

-Y yo a ti Bells. Estoy muy orgulloso de la persona en la que te has convertido. Y se que serás muy feliz con Edward. No puedo pedir nada mejor para mi hija-De nuevo tenía lágrimas en los ojos y las retiré con el dorso de mi mano mientras mi padre me acariciaba el cabello sonriéndome con ternura.

La siguiente fue Mamá Sue. Ella que siempre se comportó como una madre, como la madre y la figura materna que yo ansiaba y deseaba. Ella que me entregó su amor incondicionalmente, ahora me veía comprometerme con el mejor hombre del mundo.

-Mi niña!-Me abrazo y ambas lloramos de emoción y reímos por lo tontas que éramos al llorar. ¿Pero quien diría que Edward me pediría matrimonio en año nuevo? Yo, definitivamente no me lo esperaba sino hasta varios años después.

Y a pesar de que ambos estábamos comenzando la universidad, ambos sabíamos que nuestro amor no tenía fecha en el calendario. Se que las cosas de ahora en adelante serán mucho menos fáciles, estar comprometida y planear una boda no debe ser fácil, menos aún si estás comprometida con el heredero al trono Inglés, todo el protocolo que me esperaba, las noches de desvelo que pasaré estudiando con Esme las normas de etiqueta que me quedan por aprenderme, como vestirme de acuerdo a cada ocasión, que tipo de vestidos usar y que tocados combinar.

Se que Rosalie y las mujeres me ayudarán con la ropa, los hombres no tendrán problemas en hacer alguna que otra broma pero se muy bien que cuando vean lo felices que estamos darán su apoyo.

Rosalie ya estaba comprometida con Emmett, justo antes de que mi novio y yo nos fuéramos Emmett pidió que todos los viéramos en la sala común donde conocí al padre de Edward la primera vez que visité el palacio.

Rosalie lloró cuando Emmett dio el discurso más bonito que había escuchado.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Alice estaba ansiosa por saber porque su primo nos había citado a todos en la sala común, yo solo sabía que era porque Emmett quería proponerle matrimonio a nuestra amiga. Era algo muy tierno que quisiera hacerlo en la intimidad de la familia y los amigos y puede que me sintiera un poco intrusa pero Emmett me había asegurado que nuestra conversación era lo que lo había hecho decidirse completamente a pedirle matrimonio a la persona más especial de su vida.

Yo sonreí cuando mi mirada se encontró con la de Emmett y le asentí dándole fuerzas y valor, era un paso muy importante el que estaba dando.

-Bueno ya que todos están aquí, quería hablarles de algo muy importante.-comenzó seriamente poniendo a todos inquietos menos a mi. Era un gran actor, Rosalie estaba nerviosa, supongo que algo en su interior le decía que algo importante iba a sucederle, que no era un día cualquiera. Y según me contó Emmett los padres de Rosalie se mostraron realmente emocionados cuando él pidió la mano de Rosalie.

"Quería hacerles saber que he estado pensando mucho en una cosa y que nunca he estado más seguro en mi vida y se que la decisión que tomo cambiará mi vida de ahora en adelante, pero no puedo estar más contento con lo que he decidido."

-Emm…-Susurró Rosalie con los ojos aguados, claramente asustada por lo que su novio estaba pensando.

Emmett se arrodilló delante de Rosalie quien retuvo el aliento en sorpresa por lo que Emmett iba a hacer. Alice me miró y yo sonreí, lo que hizo que se emocionara y se sentara en el borde de su asiento viendo con cariño como su hermano, porque más que un primo, era un hermano, se preparaba para dar el paso más importante en su vida.

Emmett enjuagó las lágrimas de Rosalie con una caricia dulce.

-No llores.-rogó y Rosalie asintió.

-Rose… te amo y no imagino mi vida sin ti. Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado en los últimos años que he estado contigo. Si bien en un principio no me imaginaba casado contigo, cuando pasó el tiempo comencé a notar que me dolía pensar en un futuro si tu no estabas en él. Así que comencé a pensar en formas de hacer esto, pero ninguna me parecía lo suficientemente buena. Pero tu y yo sabemos que no hay mejor momento que el que uno sienta. Así que te pregunto…Rosalie Lilian Hale te amo con todo mi corazón ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?-propuso sacando de su chaqueta un anillo y extendiéndoselo a Rosalie.

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos y antes de saber su respuesta se lanzo a sus brazos besándolo y haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Eso es un sí?

-Claro que si!-rió ella extendiendo su mano derecha para que él deslizara el delicado anillo en su dedo anular.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Mamá Sue me mantenía abrazada en silencio. Sabía que estar separada de ella sería difícil, igual que estar separada de mi padre, pero había tomado mi decisión y quería comenzar a vivir mi vida.

-Aún recuerdo cuando llegaste aquí. Lucías tan perdida pero a la vez tan segura de ti misma. Con esa sonrisa aniñada y tus ojos luciendo brillantes por todo lo que veías a tu alrededor. Lucías inocente y angelical, justo como ahora.-m guiñó un ojo lo que me llevó a suponer que mi encuentro fortuito con Edward antes de la cena no pasó del todo desapercibido para ella.-Has crecido tanto con los años y madurado también. Ahora eres una señorita que comenzará la mejor aventura de su vida. Solo aspiro que Edward sepa cuidar de ti, tan bien como parece haberlo estado haciendo.-Yo sonreí divertida por su recuerdo y la abracé prometiendo mantenerme en contacto con ella para planear la boda, si es que Esme me daba un respiro para formar parte de la planeación.

Phil palmeó el hombro de Mamá Sue pidiéndole permiso para hablar conmigo, ella le sonrió y después de darme un beso en la mejilla me dejó hablar con Phil. De reojo vi como Edward hablaba con mi padre y Mamá Sue quienes tenían sonrisas en su rostro. Al menos mi padre no tenía ningún problema con que su única hija se casara.

-Parece que el chico realmente te hace feliz. Tienes que ver la cara que tienes ahora mismo. Cualquiera que no vea el amor que se tienen el uno al otro es un tonto. Me alegro mucho que hayas encontrado una persona igual de especial que tu con la que compartir tu vida. Solo hazme saber si se comporta mal y estaré en Inglaterra pateando traseros reales-Me dio un beso en la frente y un abrazo apretado dándome su apoyo. Quería mucho a Phil y realmente esperaba que fuera feliz.

Mi madre se acercó y yo estaba muy renuente a hablar con ella, no soportaría un mal comentario hacia mi compromiso.

-Felicitaciones cariño.-¿Cariño?. ¿A quién engaña?-Ahora serás la duquesa de Camrbidge y la princesa-reprimí las ganas de gruñir. Debí suponer que eso era lo que ella esperaba.

Me iba a acariciar la cara pero me moví para que no me tocara.-Lo se. Pero no era eso en lo que estaba pensando cuando acepté casarme con él. Lo amo y es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida espero que algún día sepas apreciar que soy feliz-Retiré una lágrima que se había deslizado en mi mejilla y antes de poder darme la vuelta un par de brazos me aprisionaron por la cintura.

-¿Todo bien?-Sabía que Edward estaba reteniéndose a si mismo de decirle algunas cosas a mi madre.

-Todo bien.-Me di la vuelta en los brazos de mi ahora prometido y le sonreí dándole un beso en la barbilla.

Cuando terminaron las felicitaciones todos comimos un poco rápido ya que faltaba media hora para que las doce campanadas anunciara el nuevo año.

-Bien yo quiero decir mi propósito de año nuevo ya que Edward dijo el suyo.-Comenzó mi padre.-Mi propósito este año es hacer aún más feliz a mi esposa-le dio un beso a Sue en la mejilla y yo solo pude sonreír emocionada, casi me pongo a aplaudir como Alice cuando esta emocionada.

Mi mejor amiga estará tan contenta de que me voy a casar con su hermano. Me reí bajito causando que Edward me mirara interrogante. Solo negué con la cabeza y murmuré "después".

-Mi propósito es…hacer un curso de repostería. Ya saben la mejor manera de llegarle al corazón a un hombre es mediante el estómago.-bromeó Mama Sue tomando la mano de mi padre.

Todos reímos.

-Mi propósito será…Conocer distintos lugares-al menos era un propósito no egoísta. Yo también deseaba conocer distintos lugares.

-Mi propósito este año será…Además de acompañar a Renee a conocer el mundo-rió-será ser feliz y velar por la felicidad de Bella a quien quiero como una hija-Yo le sonreí agradecida a Phil, nunca me cansaré de decir que es un buen hombre y se que tiene que querer muchísimo a mi madre para aguantar sus arranques de locura que tiene.

Todos me miraron esperando que yo dijera mi propósito para este año. ¿Pero que podía pedir si tenía todo lo que quería?.

-Mi propósito este año…será ser feliz con mi prometido.-Justo en ese momento comenzaron las doce campanadas anunciando el año nuevo. Yo reí, pues a palabra cierta cualquier ruido la confirma.

El primero al que abracé fue a Edward aunque más bien me colgué de su cuello.

-Te amo- dije feliz de tener a quien amo a mi lado.

-Te amo preciosa-me dio un beso y así empezó mi año.

Dicen que si comienzas el año con una sonrisa, el año será muy gratificante, así como si usas ropa interior amarilla, o recibes el año con algún billete en el bolsillo o maletas en la puerta, garantizarías un año de viajes, de prosperidad y felicidad (1). Pero a pesar de ser supersticiones no podía evitar creer en algunas. Como siempre recibir el año con una sonrisa.

Abracé a todos deseándoles un feliz año y cuando ya estábamos cansados subimos a mi habitación y por mucho que ambos deseáramos celebrar nuestro compromiso no podíamos arriesgarnos a ser escuchados. Mucha suerte habíamos tenido en la tarde.

El resto de los días fueron ligeros, Edward y yo dimos algunas vueltas por las calles o nos sentábamos en el porsche de mi casa tomando chocolate caliente o simplemente nos quedábamos conversando con Sue en la sala ya que Phil y Reneé estaban disfrutando de sus días de claustro-como ella lo había llamado-en el pueblo, mi padre a veces salía a dar una vuelta y asegurarse que todo estaba en orden, típico del jefe de policía pero era su pasión.

El día de reyes fue cuando pudimos comunicarnos con los padres de Edward para decirles que al llegar dentro de dos días a Inglaterra les teníamos una noticia muy importante y que los pondría muy contentos. Habíamos acordado en no darles la noticia por teléfono porque queríamos hacerlo en persona, era más lindo y ellos estaban deseosos de saber como había ido nuestras vacaciones de Navidad.

Despedirme de mi padre fue difícil pero solo la promesa de que lo vería pronto me hizo sentir mejor y darme la entereza que necesitaba para subirme al auto e irme al aeropuerto con mi prometido.

Al llegar a Inglaterra el 8 de Enero (habíamos salido de Forks el 7) Emmett nos recibió con Rosalie en el aeropuerto y debía admitirlo, los había extrañado un montón. Los abracé riendo contenta de verlos de nuevo. Por mucho que ame a mi padre y mi madrastra mis amigos también son parte fundamental de mi vida, y no podría vivir feliz si ellos no estuvieran conmigo.

Al recoger nuestro equipaje Rosalie soltó un gritito ahogado que se ganó una mirada confundida mía.

Ella se acercó a mi y me susurró-¿Qué es eso que veo en tu mano derecha Isabella?-al verla sonriendo sólo pude reírme bajito.

-Es lo mismo que tienes tu en la tuya.-susurré de vuelta colocando mi equipaje en el carrito que Emmett nos había conseguido.

Emmett luego de montar nuestro equipaje en el carrito me dio un abrazo de oso.-No te vuelvas a ir tanto tiempo enana-Yo reí y rodé los ojos. Emmett seguiría siendo Emmett.

-No puedo garantizarlo-Reí pensando en que prontamente m iría el mismo tiempo por mi luna de miel. Aunque puede que me esté adelantando a los hechos, aún no se cuando me quiero casar ni donde, ni a donde quiero ir, pero me gustaría visitar Hungría, siempre me ha picado la curiosidad visitar ese país.

-Una moneda por tus pensamientos-murmuró mi prometido tomando mi mano derecha y besando mi dedo donde reposaba el anillo. Realmente lo hacía feliz.

-Solo pensaba en cómo sería divertido visitar Hungría-me encogí de hombros no queriendo revelar que estaba pensando en ir allí de luna de miel, m daba un poco de vergüenza, porque a lo mejor era muy rápido.

-Estás editándome la información.-A veces me sorprendía lo mucho que me conocía. Lo miré a los ojos mientras caminábamos al auto y antes de poder hablar de nuevo los gorilas se colocaron de modo que nos rodeaban a Rose, Emmett, Edward y a mi.

No saber que sucedía hizo que me asustara y me pegara a Edward y que Rose hiciera lo mismo con Emmett.

-No se separen-dijo uno de los gorilas y comenzaron a caminar rápido hacia el auto, todo era muy rápido, no entendía que sucedía.

Una vez llegamos al auto y estábamos a salvo los gorilas subieron rápido al auto y salieron a toda velocidad del aeropuerto.

-¿Qué sucede?-susurró Rosalie aferrándose del brazo de Emmett quien lucía iracundo y Edward tenia la misma expresión.

-Solo alcancé a ver a varios hombres con una actitud sospechosa mirándolos alteza.-respondió uno de los gorilas desde el asiento delantero de la limusina.

Cuando pensé que se dirigían a Edward o Emmett vi que el gorila me miraba directamente a mi. El gorila resulto ser Paul, el gorila que me había salvado del acosador.

Asentí hacia él sintiéndome aún con el corazón a mil por hora.

-No se me olvida que estabas editándome tus pensamientos. Si algo te sucede quiero saber que es.-susurró Edward en mi oído.

-Es solo que me da vergüenza porque es muy rápido pensar en eso-Él me miró esperando mi respuesta y con un suspiro le conté lo que pasaba por mi mente antes de vernos rodeados por los gorilas.-Solo pensaba en que Hungría sería un lindo destino de Luna de Miel. Siempre me ha picado la curiosidad. -Escondí mi sonrojado rostro en su hombro mientras él reía divertido.

Él levantó mi mentón con su mano derecha haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos-Si realmente te gustaría visitar ese lugar, puede ser uno de los destinos.-Me guiño un ojo y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Compórtense niños-murmuró Emmett ganándose un golpe por parte de Rosalie, en la nuca. JA! Eso no debería causarme tanta gracia, pero el rostro sorprendido de Emmett era un poema.-Me maltratan-hizo un puchero que solo hizo que me riera más alto. Era un payaso.

-Déjalos tranquilos.!-advirtió Rosalie dedicándole una sonrisa que no supe si era amenazadora o dulce o inocente, pero me ponía los pelos de punta.

Edward le sacó la lengua a Emmett cuando Rose no veía y pensó que yo no lo veía. Rodé los ojos, a veces los chicos podían comportarse como niños de cinco años.

-Edward…-siseé amenazante. Lo que hizo que Emmett explotara en carcajadas.

Rose y yo nos miramos y negamos con la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Esto sería como un ciclo sin fin. Solo Esme podía ponerlos en su lugar.

Al llegar al palacio Esme nos recibió con un abrazo apretado y muchas palabras que apenas entendí por lo rápido que hablaba, pero que al parecer Edward si entendía porque sonreía asintiendo con la cabeza.

Carlisle nos recibió con un abrazo a cada uno y reparó mas de la cuenta en mi collar con la corona de dije. Solo espero que Edward no se meta en problemas por el regalo.

Mi suegro notó que lo miraba y me sonrió divertido señalando con la cabeza la corona.

-Deja de hablarle en señas Carlisle!.-reprendió Esme abrazándome por un hombro. Agradecí internamente porque nunca fui buena en el juego de mímicas.

Carlisle rió divertido-Solo intentaba decirle a Bella que su collar es bastante ingenioso-Edward escondió su risa con una tos ganándose una mirada de su padre.

-El collar me lo regaló Edward el día de reyes-informé. Este collar junto con la delicada cadenita que Esme me había regalado cuando me conoció se convertirían en mis pertenencias más preciadas junto con mi anillo de compromiso.

-Edward!-chilló Alice desde la puerta haciendo que todos volteáramos hacia donde estaba mi prometido.

Lo que vi me paralizó el corazón. Corrí a su lado, yacía desmayado en el suelo. Miré a Carlisle por ayuda pero él miraba la ventana con enfado.

Apoyé mi mano en la espalda baja de Edward para ver si podía levantarlo, cuando sentí algo húmedo mojar mi mano. Cuando me di cuenta que era comencé a gritar órdenes a todo el mundo y llamar a Paul, quien era uno de los pocos gorilas que se que daría su vida por cualquiera de nosotros.

-Alteza-se presentó de inmediato a mi lado.

-Llama a una ambulancia es urgente. Edward está sangrando!.- Él asintió seriamente y llamó a la ambulancia y pidió también un piso completo del hospital para garantizar la confidencialidad y seguridad de Edward.

-No me dejes por favor!-supliqué en su oído llorando. No habíamos querido moverlo por temor a agravar la herida.

Maldito sea el que se haya atrevido a atentar contra la vida de mi familia.

Rosalie me tomó en sus brazos y trató de alejarme de Edward para que los paramédicos lo subieran en la camilla, pero yo oponía resistencia.

-Vamos Bella. Podrás ir con él en la ambulancia pero tienes que dejar que curen a Edward-Ante eso me rendí y me quedé arrodillada en el suelo llorando en los brazos de Rosalie.

No podía permitir que nada le pasara a Edward porque moriría sin él.

Paul, siendo el que más confianza me tenía me ayudó a levantarme del suelo para caminar hacia la ambulancia.

-El príncipe está bien señorita Bella. No se preocupe. Quien sea que haya atentado contra ustedes ya fue atrapado por los guardias del palacio.-me aseguró mientras me guiaba a la ambulancia.

-Gracias-le dije antes de subir y abrazarme de nuevo a mi inconsciente prometido.

Los paramédicos no dijeron nada en todo el camino al hospital y se los agradecí enormemente, porque no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

Al llegar al hospital, me sentí perdida, ingresaron a Edward de un modo que nadie sabía quien estaba en la camilla pero lo que me dejó perdida fue que no me dejaron seguirlos. Uno de los paramédicos se quedó conmigo junto con uno de los guardias de seguridad del hospital.

-Lo llevarán al quirófano no tardará en salir. Vamos-Entre el paramédico y el guardia me guiaron al piso del hospital que habían dispuesto para Edward. Solo esperaba que nadie se enterara de esto, o al menos no mientras estuviéramos en la clínica.

Al llegar a la habitación donde estaría Edward me conseguí con que ya todos estaban allí, corrí a los brazos de Rosalie ya que era la que mejor estaba de todos.

De un momento a otro sentí los brazos de Rosalie ser remplazados por los brazos de Alice quien me dio una sonrisa triste y junto nuestras cabezas en una forma de abrazo.

Me imaginaba que para ella era más duro ya que vio como sucedió todo.

Las horas pasaron y yo comenzaba a impacientarme, a ponerme nerviosa, ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?.

Más horas pasaron y cuando comenzaba a pensar lo peor trajeron a Edward a la habitación.

El médico que lo operó se quedó unos segundos en silencio hasta que los camilleros se fueron.

-No hubo ningún daño importante. La bala solo hizo un daño menor en algunos tejidos pero nada grave. No perdió mucha sangre y debería despertar en algunas horas, aún está sedado porque a pesar de no ser grave es una herida que tengo entendido que duele, así que tardará algunas horas en despertar. La anestesia la irá eliminando mediante la orina así que es normal que sienta muchas ganas de ir al baño varias veces durante el día. Le administraremos medicamentos contra el dolor por vía intravenosa. Y…eso es todo concerniente al estado del paciente. Respecto a la confidencialidad, ya se advirtió al personal que si se ve a la prensa en los días siguientes rondando el hospital se hará una investigación exhaustiva y se despedirá al responsable.-Carlisle fue el único capas de hablar ya que todos estábamos muy impactados por todo lo sucedido.

-Muchas Gracias Doctor.-Carlisle estrechó su mano y luego de revisar que todo estuviera en orden se retiró.

Luego que el doctor se fuera me levanté y abracé a Esme, ella era su madre y sabía que era la que peor lo llevaba.

Ella me devolvió el abrazo pasando uno de sus brazos por mi cintura ya que era la única posición que el sillón donde estaba sentada nos permitía.

Carlisle acarició la frente de su hijo y también su cabello, mirándolo con tristeza. Le dio un beso en la frente y suspirando resignado se volvió hacia nosotros y nos dijo:-Tengo que volver al palacio. ¿Alguien viene conmigo?-Todos asintieron, supongo que todos vinieron juntos.

-¿Estarás bien sola?-me preguntó Rosalie tomando mis manos en las de ella con cariño.

Yo asentí.

-Vendré más tarde para traerte algo de ropa para ti y para Edward cuando despierte-continuó.

-No es necesario…

-Lo es.-interrumpió y dándome un beso en la mejilla salió de la habitación.

Esme me dio un abrazo y luego de preguntarle si estaba segura de que no se quería quedar le di otro abrazo y la vi salir de la mano de Carlisle.

Jasper y Emmett me dieron un abrazo rápido y en silencio se fueron. Alice se quedó rezagada abrazada a Edward, tenía algunas lágrimas en su mejilla y me salí de la habitación para darle privacidad.

-¿Y Alice?-preguntó Jasper.

-Despidiéndose de Edward-respondí tranquilizándolo.

De ahora en adelante nos doblarían, triplicarían, multiplicarían la protección. Lo sabía y a pesar de no gustarme era justo y necesario si no queríamos que esto sucediera de nuevo.

Alice se fue de la habitación y se sorprendió de verme afuera.

-Cuídalo-me pidió llorando.

-Lo hare Alice. ¿Segura que no te quieres quedar con él?-entendería perfectamente si quería quedarse.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y se colgó del abrazo de Jasper.

Yo entré de nuevo en la habitación y me perdí un momento en el baño para lavarme la cara y tranquilizarme un poco.

Volví a entrar en la habitación y luego de arrimar el sillón al lado de la cama me senté allí tomando la mano de Edward sintiendo el peso de todo lo que había pasado el último mes.

Durante la noche, Rosalie pasó unas horas para traerme algo de ropa y algo de comida y mi padre llamó para saber cómo habíamos llegado. Le expliqué todo lo que había pasado y sus palabras me tomaron desprevenida.

-Edward es un chico fuerte Bella, si el médico te dijo que está bien, lo está. Saldrá de esta y todo quedará como un mal recuerdo. Tengo que irme preciosa, avísame cuando dejen el hospital.-se despidió luego de prometerle que lo haría.

A medio día del día siguiente Edward comenzó a moverse y abrir los ojos.

Lloré abrumada cuando lo vi abrir los ojos y ver a su alrededor confundido.

* * *

¿Que tal? :)...Espero sus reviews!:)


	19. Chapter 18: Atentado parte II

**Holaaaa!mil gracias por sus reviews en el capi anterior!...**

**Si el capi anterior las dejo con el corazon en la mano este las dejara sin habla por un buen rato...! ni yo misma podía creer lo que estaba escribiendo...**

**Espero q lo disfruten:)...**

**Escuchen la cancion introductoria es buenisima! aunque solo ese pequeño parrafo me parezca relevante para el capi!:) **

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**The world is ours if we want it,  
We can take it, if you just take my hand,  
Theres no turn back now  
Maybe try to understand **

**(Give your heart a break/Demi Lovato)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 18:Atentado parte II**_

**EDWARD POV**

El viaje había salido realmente bien, bueno apartando los desplantes de la madre de Bella, todo había ido bien. Yo no planeaba pedirle matrimonio sino hasta dentro de unos meses, pero la idea de pedirle la mano de Bella a Charlie me hizo llevar el anillo y cuando acepto fui realmente feliz de tener de mi lado a su padre.

No se exactamente que me llevo a pedirle matrimonio ahora, no era lo que tenía planeado, pero verla sentada a mi lado con ese vestido morado y sus ojos brillando de la emoción al estar compartiendo estas fechas con su padre me emocionó y me transportó al futuro. Y pensé en como se vería Bella con vestido largo, tomada de mi brazo acompañándome a las cenas de gala y eventos como mi esposa y no como la mejor amiga de Alice, ni como mi novia. Y entonces creo que fue eso lo que me impulsó a cambiar mis planes.

Ella se veía realmente contenta, sus ojos brillaban de emoción y algunas lágrimas se derramaron por sus mejillas.

Amaba a esta mujer y planeaba hacerlo durante el resto de mi vida, nada ni nadie podría separarnos.

Me pareció bastante divertido darle la cadenita con la corona el día de reyes, un poco paradójico pero a ella le encantó. Es el amor a los gestos sencillos lo que hacen ser quien es y por más que me encantaría regalarle más joyas o cosas por el estilo se que ella me regañaría y aunque las aceptaría pasaría días sin hablarme por haber hecho eso, así que: guerra avisada no mata soldado, prefiero ahorrarme el mal rato de ser ignorado y comprarle algo que se que ella apreciará con verdadera emoción.

Al llegar al aeropuerto Rosalie notó el anillo en la mano derecha de Bella y comenzaron a cuchichear y reír.

-Wow…si que está feliz-murmuró Emmett a mi lado viendo como Bella conversaba animadamente con Rosalie mientras sacaba su maleta de la rueda transportadora.

Yo solo sonreí emocionado de que alguien notara que Bella está feliz.

-Pero tu cara…pareces un arbolito de navidad. Estás todo iluminado.-Rodé los ojos, ya me parecía extraño que no saliera con algún comentario.

Al salir del aeropuerto los gorilas que nos seguían se pusieron nerviosos y nos cerraron en un círculo poniendo nerviosas a las chicas. Emmett me miró y yo asentí, sabía lo que estaba pasando, no era ciego y no dejaría que hirieran a ninguna de las chicas. Habían varios tipos con armas en la cintura que veían en nuestra dirección con la intención escrita en la cara, pero más que todo parecían como gorilas también. Supongo que estaban preocupados por si nuestros gorilas harían algo. ¿Quiénes serán a quienes esperan?.

Rosalie se asió del brazo de Emmett y yo pegué a Bella contra mi costado disimuladamente protegiéndola con mi cuerpo.

Los gorilas nos explicaron lo que habían visto y Emmett y yo nos hicimos los que no habíamos visto nada. Pero esta experiencia me dejo un mal sabor, y comencé a tener un mal presentimiento.

Pero afortunadamente Emmett se encargó de molestarnos todo el camino y no me preocupé por ese sentimiento extraño que crecía cada vez más, conforme nos acercábamos al palacio.

Al llegar al palacio mi madre nos abrazó y se enzarzó en una conversación con Bella que tenia que ver con mi padre hablándole en señas.

Yo estaba unos pasos detrás de Bella, y un poco hacia un lado para estudiar su atención. Emmett me estaba diciendo algo pero yo estaba concentrado en entender que era ese punto rojo que tenia mi prometida en la espalda.

La realización llegó a mí y me apresuré a colocarme detrás de ella, justo en el momento exacto en que sentí la bala entrar en mi espalda y tumbarme al piso semiconsciente.

Escuchaba ruidos dispersos a mí alrededor, nada tenia sentido. Escuchaba sollozos, algo que me agarraba la espalda intensificando el dolor, gritos sin sentido, más sollozos y luego sentí que me ponían en algo suave.

Lo último que sentí fue una luz en mi rostro y luego todo se volvió negro.

Pero de alguna extraña manera sabía que este sopor no era la muerte, era un estado inerte, como si pusieras pausa a una película y miraras la imagen congelada.

El tiempo pasaba extremadamente lento para mi gusto.

Lo próximo que supe es que despertaba en una habitación blanca con azul y alguien a mi lado lloraba. ¿Dónde demonios estaba?

Abrí y cerré los ojos varias veces para poder enfocar mi vista en la persona que lloraba a mi lado. Cuando pude por fin enfocar mi vista y acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz, noté que la persona que lloraba a mi lado era Bella.

Ok. Bella estaba a mi lado llorando. Yo estaba en una cama. ¿Pero en donde demonios estábamos?

-Por fin!-ella me abrazó y siguió llorando y riendo en mi cuello. Yo alcé uno de mis brazos y note que tenía una vía, lo que me llevó a concluir que estábamos en un hospital.

Ok. Bella estaba a mi lado llorando y riendo, yo estaba en una cama en un hospital…

De pronto los recuerdos de lo que había pasado me llegaron y abracé a mi prometida contra mi con fuerza, pensando en lo cerca que estuvieron las cosas de salir mal.

-Llamaré a tus padres para darles la buena noticia que despertaste.-Habló por fin sacando su celular del bolsillo. La evalué y llevaba lo mismo que llevaba puesto cuando llegamos al palacio. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Estuvo un buen rato al teléfono mientras yo me concentraba en ordenar mis pensamientos.

-Ya vienen en camino-informó y yo le sonreí.

Se que en algún momento tendré que explicarle que fue lo que realmente sucedió, no lo pedo esconder por siempre, aunque fingiendo no recordar nada podía evitarlo, pero mentir es de cobardes y yo no era un cobarde.

-¿Quieres algo?-preguntó queriendo ayudarme.

Yo asentí y con extremo cuidado me arrimé para que ella se sentara a mi lado. No quería que se separara de mí de nuevo. De ahora en adelante tendría el doble de seguridad con ella.

-Te amo.-mi voz salió rasposa, y en un susurro pero ella lo escucho por que me dio un corto beso en los labios sonriéndome.

-Yo también. Me tenias muerta de preocupación.-enterró su cara en mi pecho y yo la abracé contra mi.

No supe cuanto tiempo había pasado pero la figura de mi hermanita fue la primera que vi. Ella se abalanzó sobre mí llorando aterrada. La abracé contra mi, siempre hemos sido los tres muy unidos y ni a Emmett ni a mi nos agradaba ver a nuestra enana llorar ni sufrir.

Bella se había levantado para darles espacio a los demás para que se acercaran, cuando entraran en la habitación. Como siempre Alice siempre se adelanta a los acontecimientos.

-Mi héroe!.- ¿Héroe? ¿Será que ella había visto todo?

Yo pretendí no escuchar eso y dejé que terminara de desahogarse.

-¿Héroe?-Lo que me faltaba…no quería explicar que me había interpuesto entre una bala y mi prometida…

En ese momento entraron mis padres a la habitación y Bella seguía viéndome con los brazos cruzados mientras Alice se mantenía cabizbaja.

-¿Sucedió algo?-preguntó Rosalie viendo la cara de Alice, el enfado de Bella y mi terror.

Alice me miró como disculpándose con la mirada y yo negué con la cabeza, no era su culpa, tarde o temprano tendrían que saber…solo que esperaba que fuera más tarde que temprano.

-Verán…-me aclaré la garganta al sentirla rasposa.-Estábamos conversando todos en la sala y yo tenía este mal presentimiento, y todo fue peor cuando noté un extraño punto rojo en la espalda de Bella, así que cuando supe que era, no lo pensé dos veces y me puse en medio.-Bella había descruzado su brazos para cubrir su boca y evitar gritar, la conocía demasiado bien.

Mi madre la vio y sonrió. Yo la miré y vi que su vista estaba fija en el anillo de compromiso. Rodé los ojos, mi madre era distraída a veces. Aunque en estos momentos prefería esa distracción a que pensara realmente en todo lo que había pasado. Suficiente era tener a Alice y a Bella llorando desconsoladas.

Pero de pronto, Bella salió corriendo de la habitación y Rosalie se disculpó para correr detrás de ella.

Mi padre me miraba seriamente. ¿Estaría enfadado?, Emmett y Jasper parecían pensar lo mismo que yo. Ambos tenían alguien a quien amaban profundamente y por quienes darían su vida. Mi padre tenía que entender que no podía permitir que nada hiriera a Bella.

-No se que pensar.-exclamó por fin.

-¿Qué tal…Edward estoy sorprendido… pero me alegro que estés bien?-habló Alice comenzando a enfadarse con nuestro padre.

-Alice…-Emmett negó con la cabeza y vi como Jasper salía de la habitación.

-No Emmett!. Lo que hizo Edward es un acto de valentía y amor, no todos corren ese riesgo por otra persona.-Alice podía ser peligrosa cuando se enfadaba y en estos momentos su ira y todos los sentimientos acumulados iban dirigidos a nuestro padre, quien la miraba con la mirada rota.

-Si le dan la oportunidad de hablar, él podría explicar lo que piensa-regañé suavemente a mi hermana.

Mi padre me miró sonriendo tímidamente, a nadie le gustaba ser regañado por Alice.

-Entiendo porque lo hiciste. Y estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero estoy realmente sorprendido con la profundidad de tus sentimientos por ella. Sabía que la amabas pero nunca me imaginé que tanto.-yo le sonreí y permití que me diera un abrazo.

Lo que no diría es que si empujaba a Bella al suelo, alguien más recibiría la bala y entonces no seríamos tan afortunados de estar todos con vida.

Solo esperaba que Bella no estuviera enfadada**.**

**BELLA POV**

Oh dios! Oh dios!.

¿Cuándo tendré un minuto de paz?. Las malas lenguas de la prensa que se empecinaban en destrozarme verbalmente, luego mi madre y ahora querían matarme pero Edward se había interpuesto en el camino.

Corrí todo lo que mis pulmones me permitieron y terminé en un parque abandonado y escondido cerca del hospital.

Caí de rodillas en la tierra y me cubrí el rostro con las manos acallando el grito de frustración que tenía atorado en la garganta.

-¿Estás bien?- alcé el rostro para ver a una pequeña niña, de cabello marrón, con ojos verdes, y un delicado vestido amarillo.

Limpié mis lágrimas en un intento de no asustar a la pequeña.

-Si, solo me siento un poco mal-respondí sonriéndole o haciendo el intento de sonreírle.

Ella se sentó a mi lado con una gracia sorprendente. ¿Quién era esta pequeña?

-No tienes porque sentirte mal.-La seguridad con la que habló me aterró en un sentido poco natural. ¿Quién era esta niña?

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunté conteniendo el miedo en mi voz. No temía que me hiciera daño, es el miedo que sientes cuando presencias algo inexplicable.

La pequeña niña se encogió de hombros y soltó una risa cantarina que hizo que yo sonriera pese a mi misma y todo lo que me estaba sucediendo.

Es como si esta niña fuera una pequeña hada de luz.

-Gracias- ella me miró con la confusión escrita en su angelical rostro.

-Por hacerme reír. Lo necesitaba-Ella sonrió iluminando sus ojitos verdes y enseñando sus blanquecinos dientes.

Era una niña muy linda y muy extraña.

-Me gusta hacer reír a las personas. No todo tiene que ser triste-respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

-BELLA!-esa voz sonaba como la voz de Rose.

Cuando giré mi cabeza hacia donde la niña estaba, vi que su puesto estaba vacío y el suelo parecía como si nada lo hubiera tocado. Extraño.

Rose apareció entre unos arbustos y suspiró aliviada. Tenía su celular en su oído y le dijo a la persona del otro lado que me había encontrado y que en unos minutos iríamos de nuevo al hospital.

-¿Viste a la niñita?-miraba a mi alrededor buscando alguna señal de la pequeña hadita que me había hecho reír.

-¿Qué niñita?-preguntó ella recorriendo el parque con sus ojos.

¿Sería posible que ella no hubiera visto a la pequeña niña de vestido colorín que acababa de salir corriendo?

-Nada. Olvídalo.-Ella me miró confundida pero dejó pasar el tema.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si. Un poco abrumada, pero bien.-Realmente tenía que lograr conseguirme de nuevo con esa niñita.

-¿Quieres volver ya?-preguntó acercándose a mi y agachándose a mi lado.

-Todavía no. Quiero respirar aire y tranquilizarme lo suficiente para volver.-le di una pequeña sonrisa y ella paso uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me atrajo hacia ella.

-¿Asusta no?-preguntó.

-¿A que te refieres?-la miré sin entender.

-Asusta estar en todo esto. Pero cuando te das cuenta y haces retrospección te das cuenta de que todo vale la pena. Podré ser la hija de un duque y todo lo que quieras pero eso no asusta ni la mitad de lo que asusta ser la futura esposa de un príncipe. Pero vale la pena.

Ella me sonrió y yo le sonreí de vuelta.

-Lo se. Se que vale la pena. Y admito que estoy aterrada, pero supongo que tengo que enfrentar mi miedo y seguir con la cabeza en alto.-Ella asintió.

-Y estamos juntas en esto.-Extendió su mano para que yo la tomara, riendo la tomé y nos estrechamos las manos como si cerráramos un trato.

-Gracias Rose.-Ella negó con la cabeza y me dio un abrazo.-Ahora sí podemos volver.

Ella rió y nos encaminamos hacia el hospital.

-¿En serio no viste a una pequeña niña? Tenía cabello marrón y un vestido amarillo.-Era imposible que la niña hubiera desaparecido sin que nadie la hubiera visto.

-No vi ninguna niña-Exclamó riendo ante mi insistencia.

…

…

Al entrar en la habitación todos nos vieron a Rose y a mi, que veníamos seguidas por Jasper. Todos buscaban algo distinto en mi rostro, pero fuera lo que fuera no lo encontraron.

Me apresuré a la cama y me senté abrazando a Edward quien suspiró aliviado en mi oído.

Él tomó mis manos entre las suyas y así las mantuvo.

* * *

¿Qué tal esa hadita?

¿Que tal que a quien querían matar era a Bella?

¿Que opinan que pasara ahora?

LA HADITA ES IMPORTANTE :) jajaja

Espero sus reviews...

Paty4Hale

15/12/12


	20. Chapter 19: Transition

**Hola hermosas! mil gracias por todos sus reviews!... realmente me alegro que les haya gustado lo que han visto!... Ahora comienza lo interesante!...**

**Este capi, es de transicion pero es importante para la historia!:)...Al final un lindo adelanto!:)**

**Lamento no haber actualizado ants, pero andaba y ando un poco deprimida porque me han robado el celular con todo lo que tenia ahí, los borradores de algunas ideas que me venian a la mente para algunos fics... TODO...**

**Asi que por lo menos gozo de una buena memoria y se mas o menos hacia donde se dirigen mis fics que tengo en proceso... de no ser por eso, esaria perdida...**

**Anyway...espero que disfruten del capi y recuerden ADELANTO AL FINAL :)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**My love's like a star, yeah  
You can't always see me  
But you know that I'm always there**

**(like a star/Demi Lovato)**

* * *

**_Capítulo 19: Transition._**

**EDWARD POV**

Los días que estuve en el hospital, en observación mientras me recuperaba, Bella casi no se despegó de mi lado, sólo se fue una vez para cambiarse de ropa y poder asistir al primer día de clases del nuevo período.

Dados los sucesos, Paul, el guardaespaldas que siempre acompañaba a Bella, ahora era su sombra, se le había concedido el permiso de portar un arma, solo con la condición de usarla como defensa, y se había hablado con el director de la universidad para que entrara con ella a las clases, ella lo encontró un poco excesivo pero no puso trabas, en estos días se ve cualquier cosa, desde secuestros en aviones, hasta mantener un salón de clases secuestrado.

El médico entró una hora después de que Bella se había ido, para darme la feliz noticia que esta tarde sería libre de irme a mi casa, alabado sea el señor, estaba cansado de la insípida comida de hospital. Podrá sonar muy mal viniendo de alguien que tiene a su disposición banquetes, pero cualquiera en mi posición, o cualquiera que haya estado en un hospital estará de acuerdo en que la comida de hospital es insípida y sosa.

Cuando el médico me dio la feliz noticia de mi libertad, sólo pude pararme de la cama y cambiarme a una cómoda ropa, para esperar que firmaran el alta y esperar que mi prometida-amaba eso-viniera para poder irnos. Desgraciadamente, me habían prohibido manejar durante dos semanas, para garantizar que los puntos quedaran en su lugar y la herida cicatrizara adecuadamente.

Así que en eso estaba ahora, esperando en la pequeña habitación de hospital, viendo televisión, extremadamente aburrido. Miré la hora y noté con desesperación que el tiempo pasaba demasiado lento para mi gusto, aún faltaban al menos 3 horas para que Bella saliera de clase. Ella me había prometido que hablaría con el director de la universidad para que le diera mi horario de clases. Le dije que yo podía hacerlo perfectamente cuando me reincorporara a las clases, pero ella es demasiado terca y sabia que no ganaría nada discutiendo con ella.

A estas alturas, muchos sabían que me había pasado, pues había salido en el periódico que el infeliz que quería dispararle a Bella había sido condenado a la pena de muerte, por intento de homicidio y terrorismo (ese cargo no sabía a que se debía) pero aparentemente el desgraciado era muy buscado internacionalmente. Se metió con la persona equivocada, en el momento equivocado.

A eso de las 2 de la tarde entró el médico de nuevo para entregarme el récipe medico, con los antibióticos que me debía tomar, y por cuanto tiempo, y me entregó la orden de salida.

-Oh! Por fin!-exclamé con mucha más alegría de lo que cualquiera esperaba.-Quiero salir de aquí!-el médico rió divertido y ras darme unas cuantas indicaciones salió de la habitación deseándome lo mejor. Pero vamos! Cualquiera se vuelve loco si pasa 1 semana entera en un jodido hospital!. Sentía que me volvería loco si pasaba un día más aquí.

Una hora más pasó y yo estaba a punto de caminar por las paredes por mero entretenimiento. Estaba desesperado por salir de este lugar.

Tres toques en la puerta me sacaron de mi desesperada ensoñación. Por la puerta cruzó la criatura más hermosa del planeta, luciendo unos jeans de color ocre, una camisa azul rey con unas sandalias del mismo color del pantalón, estaba hermosa y amaba como se vestía.

-Hola hermosa-me levanté de la cama y le di un abrazo.

Luego del suceso, nos habíamos vuelto más unidos de lo que éramos, el susto que ella había pasado al pensar que podía perderme la hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas (que no quería compartir con nadie) y el susto que pasé yo al pensar que podrían arrebatarla de mi lado me hizo darme cuenta que sin esta mujer, yo no valgo ni medio.

Ella me sonrió y me devolvió el abrazo.

-¿Qué haces levantado?-me miró inquisitivamente con sus manos en sus caderas.

-El medico me dio la feliz noticia de que soy libre de irme de este lugar.-ella rió ante mi cara de desesperación.

¿Por qué a todos les parece tan divertido que esté jodidamente ansioso por dormir en una cama de verdad e ingerir comida de verdad?

-Vamos entonces!-exclamó ella tomando el bolso que Rosalie le había dado el día que me operaron. Ah! Lo olvidaba, tampoco podía cargar peso, y con mucha vergüenza pero muy divertido, el médico me dio a entender que no podría tener intimidad con mi prometida por el mismo que tiempo que no podía manejar!. Jodidas injusticias de la vida!.

Luego de tomar mi bolso, tomó mi mano y con último beso salimos rumbo al palacio. Aún estaba pendiente el tema de pedirle a Bella que se mudara conmigo. Porque ya que es mi feliz prometida (modestia aparte) quería que viviera conmigo, no quería que estuviera sola en su apartamento, además la última semana, tenía entendido, Bella había estado durmiendo en mi habitación ya que ni mis padres, ni Alice ni nadie la había dejado quedarse en su apartamento. Y la idea de ella durmiendo en mi habitación permanentemente me parecía espectacular.

A la salida del hospital habían paparazis queriendo tener una nota, una historia, una declaración de algo, pero ninguno de los guardaespaldas permitió que se nos acercaran, y ni Bella ni yo daríamos declaraciones de ningún tipo. Rápidamente nos subimos al auto y Paul condujo hasta el palacio.

-Pareces un niño en navidad. ¿Qué te tiene tan contento?-pregunto ella bajito a mi lado. Estábamos siendo escoltados por tres guardaespaldas, entre ellos Paul, tendría que hablar con mis padres para recompensar de alguna manera la valentía del chico, no cualquiera se arriesga a recibir un golpe de un acosador, ni aguanta estar en clases universitarias cuando ya las vio.

-Tengo razones para ser feliz.-dije simplemente abrazándola contra mi, ignorando las pequeñas puntadas de dolor que pinchaban mi espalda baja.

Ella me dio un beso en el cuello y recostó su cabeza en mi hombro. ¿Quién dice que las cosas malas no tienen su lado bueno?.

Al llegar al palacio, lo primero que sentí fue un par de pequeños brazos abrazarme por el cuello. Alice, sin duda.

-No te esperaba hasta dentro de más días!-exclamó ella.

Otra de las cosas que me sorprendieron del suceso, es que Alice parecía más sensible con los demás, es decir, nos cuidaba más que antes, y apostaba a que Jasper estaba encantado y un poco agobiado por tanta atención.

Pasamos la tarde en la sala de estar conversando animadamente con mi primo/hermano, sobre su boda. Él se casaría en verano mientras que Bella y yo queríamos casarnos en invierno. No sabíamos bien porque la elección del tiempo, pero a mi me encantaba el invierno y Bella sentía especial cariño por los climas fríos.

Sin darme cuenta había pasado un mes. Un mes en el que todas las mujeres, en especial Bella, se habían empecinado en malcriarme, no que me molestara la atención de mi prometida, pero cuando ya estabas bien, y podías hacer cosas, como caminar hasta la cocina y devolverte sin tener que tomar un analgésico contra el dolor, la atención se volvía ahogante, así que había optado por pedirle a Rosalie que me escondiera.

Rosalie estaba viviendo oficialmente con Emmett desde una semana antes de su compromiso, así que ella era la menos paranoica, la única con la que podía contar para pasar desapercibido.

Así que, la última semana la había pasado escondido en mi habitación secreta, repasando los temarios de las clases, estudiando para algunos exámenes, y preparándome mentalmente para pedirle a Bella que viviera conmigo, y preparándome para prepararla porque en una semana exactamente vendrían algunas casas reales (las que estaban en total acuerdo con mi unión marital, y las que estaban de acuerdo con la unión de mi primo con Rose) ya que Bella y Rose serían presentadas como las futuras esposas de los dos príncipes.

Unos toques en la puerta hicieron que saltara y me escondiera en el baño de la habitación. Solo rezaba porque fuera Rosalie o en su defecto Bella, a ella la podía distraer fácilmente, pero lo que era mi madre, mi hermana y mi nana….Dios me cuide de que me encuentren!.

-Se que estas en esta habitación Edward Anthony-la voz enojada de Bella no era buen presagio, así que por fingir no haber escuchado la puerta, bajé la cadena de la poceta**(N/A: inodoro, W.C)** para hacer más creíble mi historia.

Con un último rezo a los dioses de la protección contra prometidas enojadas salí del baño como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Hola hermosa-sabía que si le daba la sonrisa adecuada, el saludo adecuado en el tono adecuado, ella estaría derretida y se olvidaría de su enojo. JA! Ojalá las cosas en la vida fueran tan fáciles, Bella no era tan fácil de persuadir, no al menos cuando está enojada.

Ella me miraba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, y en ese momento supe, que necesitaría un buen milagro para hacerla desenojarse conmigo.

-¿Puedo saber porque te escondes?-debajo del enojo notaba una pizca de dolor.

¿Había herido sus sentimientos en mi intento de pasar desapercibido?

Yo me acerqué a ella e hice el además de tomar sus manos entre las mías pero su enojo podía más, y no me permitió tocarla.

Genial, la he cagado.

-¿Podemos sentarnos?-señalé el sofá donde había estado sentado antes de esconderme y ella en silencio se sentó lo más alejada de mi que el sofá le permitía.-Me he estado escondiendo de todas las mujeres de esta casa, porque a pesar de que aprecio mucho la atención que todas me están brindando, me ahogan un poco. Ya estoy bien, no perfecto, pero ya no necesito de sus tan bien recibidos servicios- Eso no había sonado tan bien. ¿Cómo expresar mi frustración sin sonar malagradecido?

-¿Te estamos ahogando?-sonaba sorprendida y arrepentida.

-No quiero sonar malagradecido, pero, si un poco-sonreí inocentemente.-No quería hacerte sentir mal. Debí habértelo dicho en lugar de esconderme-Sin importarme si quería o no, tomé sus manos y besé el dorso de ellas. El anillo de compromiso lucía tan bien en su mano.

Ella me dio una sonrisa deslumbrante y se acercó más. –Lo siento-se disculpó apenada.

-No tiene importancia. No te preocupes-le di un beso en la frente y deje que ambos nos calmáramos un poco para pedirle que viviera conmigo.

El ultimo mes, Bella pasó la mayoría de las noches en su apartamento, algunas siendo acompañada por Ángela, la mejor amiga de Estados Unidos de Bella, y quien había sido lo suficientemente gentil, como para mandar unos globos con una tarjetita que decían "Recupérate pronto. Ángela, mejor amiga de tu prometida."

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-las palabras salieron de mi boca sin antes pasar por control de calidad.

Ella se acomodó en el sofá para verme a los ojos.

-Sabes que si.-yo le di una sonrisa, de esas que sabia que ella amaba y la mandaban a otra dimensión.

-¿Qué piensas de venir a vivirte conmigo?

Ella me miró confundida.

-Pensé que eso era algo obvio, con todo lo de la boda y…-No había entendido. Ella pensaba que le estaba preguntando que pensaba de vivir conmigo, _luego _de la boda.

-No…me refiero a ahora, ya…-interrumpí.

-¿Ya?-pareció ahogarse con el pensamiento.

-Bueno, ya, ya, ya… en este mismo minuto no, pero ¿a partir de mañana?-Su expresión era ilegible, ¿qué pensaba? ¿Qué sentía? ¿Por qué me dejaba en ascuas?

-¿mañana?-yo asentí cada vez más nervioso.

¿Le disgustaba la idea de vivir conmigo antes del matrimonio? Sabía que a muchas personas les parecía irrespetuoso vivir bajo el mismo techo antes de hacer la relación oficial frente a Dios y miles de testigos, pero a mi no me parecía tan malo.

Ella tenía los ojos en el infinito. ¿Qué pensaba? Por amor a todo lo que es sagrado!.

-¿Bella?-ella pareció enfocar sus ojos de vuelta a la realidad y lo único que vi fue que ella saltaba a mis brazos, pero en silencio.

¿Era un si o un no?

-¿Es eso un si?-pregunté temeroso.

-¿Crees que es un no?-Me regañó ella alejándose de mi abrazo.

Eso fue todo lo que necesité para tomarla entre mis brazos y plantarle un beso.

Ella se alejó riendo.-Alguien esta ansioso ¿no?-yo gruñí y ella solo rió más fuerte.

-1 mes Isabella!.-ella entendió lo que le quería decir con eso y sólo se dejó complacer todo lo que quedó del día, hasta que tuvimos que vestirnos y estar presentables para cenar.

Mis padres, así como todos, estuvieron realmente contentos de que Bella viniera vivir con nosotros, las señoras que limpiaban el palacio parecían contentas de tener otra presencia femenina en el palacio.

Bella se llevaba de maravillas con todo el mundo, salvo con la secretaria de prensa que parecía tenerle envidia, pero apreciaba demasiado su trabajo como para emitir un comentario o tan solo dirigirle la palabra, era lo suficientemente decente para callarse lo malo que tenía que decir.

…

…

…

Los días pasaban, y con ello aumentaban las prendas femeninas en mi closet, el olor a fresías en mi cama, y los toques femeninos que el servicio había añadido a mi habitación sin que perdiera mi toque masculino, porque por mucho que amara que mi cama oliera a Bella y en mi gran closet hubiera ropa de mi prometida, no me gustaría que de pronto toda mi habitación fuera rosa, o morada o completamente femenina, y Bella no quería eso tampoco.

Estuvimos un mes completo mudando su apartamento a uno de las habitaciones del palacio que ocuparíamos cuando nos casáramos, algunos muebles que el cuidador del apartamento le permitió a Bella que se llevara, los adornos que había acumulado con el tiempo entre otras cosas.

Yo estaba que explotaba de felicidad. La presentación de Bella y Rose había sido pospuesta para este fin de semana, así que tanto ellas como Alice estaban en búsqueda del vestido perfecto. Mi madre me había dicho que se le permitiría a ambas chicas portar una tiara y algunas joyas de la corona. Emmett y yo estábamos impactados. Sólo Alice y ella habían sido las únicas que usaran las tiaras y joyas, y siempre se nos había dicho que el día que otra mujer usara esos accesorios sería la mujer que fuera nuestra esposa.

Parece que Rosalie y Bella han calado hondo en el corazón de mi madre.

* * *

**¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto?... ¿Que tal la respuesta de Bella ante la peticion de Edward?...**

**ADELANTO:**

**El pequeño príncipito, iba cohibido de la mano de sus elegantes padres. Pero en tanto visualizó a la futura princesa de Inglaterra todos sus temores se disiparon. Se soltó de la mano de su madre y bajo su atenta mirada se acercó a una nerviosa Bella.**

**-Hola princesa Bella-saludó galantemente con una reverencia. **

**Bella miró hacia abajo para notar a su pequeño admirador.**

**...**

**...**

**La pequeña hadita apareció de nuevo mientras me vestía, mis piernas temblaban y era una gelatina, ni la presencia de la pequeña niña que se habia convertido en mi hada madrina, en mi angelita de la guarda me lograban calmar. Solo esperaba que todo saliera segun lo planeado.**

* * *

**¿Qué tal?¿Les gusta el adelanto?**

**Espero sus reviews!:)**


	21. Chapter 20: Nerves and a ball

**hola hermosas!feliz año nuevo! que tal estan? lamento haber tardado en actualizar, pero entre que recuperaba mi conexion con el mundo buscando un nuevo cel, entre pasar año nuevo, luego me fui a la playa, luego comence la uni de nuevo y el fin de semana me lei los dos primeros libros de Fifty shades of grey (cincuenta sombras de grey) realmente no tuve chance para actualizar...asi que hoy luego de dormir la siesta jajaj me dije...Hora de comnzar a actualizar..asi que heme aqui..**

**espero que este sentimental capitulo les guste! creo que es el màs largo que he escrito!:)**

**Nos leemos ...gracias por su reviews y alertas!;) siempre son bienvenidos!**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

_**Capítulo 20: Nerves and a ball.**_

**BELLA POV**

Con cada día que pasaba, mi ansiedad y mis nervios iban en aumento. Rose estaba sorprendentemente calmada sobre este asunto, y un poco tarde vine a entender que ella nació en este mundo, ella sabe como manejar a la nobleza, mientras que yo fui criada por un leal jefe de policía, y una dulce madrastra que me ayudaba a peinarme cuando mi cabello se ponía insoportable.

Yo, al contrario de lo que piensa Edward, soy una maraña, complicada, pero las cosas que tengo que dejar fluir, las dejo fluir, por eso no me preocupan las nimiedades.

Pero por los Clavos de Cristo! Esto no era una nimiedad. Sería presentada oficialmente al mundo real_** (N/A: perdonen el juego de palabras ;)) **_como la prometida del príncipe heredero.

En los últimos días no había podido probar bocado, lo único que pasaba por mi estómago era una barra de granola y agua, y cuando mucho un vaso de jugo.

Había podido engañar a Edward por las noches, fingiendo dormirme antes que él, pero realmente han sido pocas las horas que he podido dormir. ¿Cómo puedo estar lista para algo así cuando apenas puedo comer y dormir? Este pensamiento acechaba mi mente desde hacía muchos días. Edward se quejaba de que estaba más flaca, y yo solo lo distraía diciéndole que tenía problemas de vista.

Mis últimas dos clases de la tarde habían sido canceladas por alguna festividad judía, así que tenía 4 horas libres para pensar y distraer mi mente de lo que sucedería mañana.

Paul, me seguía, como de costumbre, y vacilante, de vez en vez peinaba sus alrededores con la vista en busca de alguna amenaza.

Al llegar al auto, me subí al asiento trasero y esperé que Paul se subiera en el asiento del conductor.

-¿Podemos desviarnos de la ruta por unos minutos?-pedí. Él pareció reticente ante la idea de contradecir las órdenes.

-Tengo órdenes de llevarla directo al palacio Srta. Swan.-Responde distante pero mirándome a través del retrovisor.

Suspiré pesadamente. Tenía razón, no podía pedirle que contraviniera sus órdenes.

-Lo siento Paul. Puedes seguir al palacio.-Él asintió secamente con una sonrisa de disculpa. Realmente era bueno en lo que hacia.

Al llegar al palacio, agradecí a Paul nuevamente, como siempre, y me fui a vagar por las profundidades de este inmenso lugar.

Abrumada, por las obras de arte que colgaban impolutas de las paredes, de la elegancia de los floreros sobre las mesas ratoneras, de los candelabros adornando las salas, me sentí pequeña, atrapada, como un venado ante los faros de un auto.

Tenía que llamar a alguien que pudiera servirme de apoyo emocional y mental.

Y supe a quien llamar. Pero no quería estar dentro del palacio, dentro de la elegancia abrumadora de todo esto, pero tampoco tenia permitido salir. Presa en mi propia nueva casa. Triste realidad.

Dejé mi bolso en la habitación de Edward, pero tomé un cuaderno, un bolígrafo, mi ipod con mis audífonos y mi celular. Necesitaba aire fresco y sabia a ciencia cierta que los bosques que se extienden a lo lejos del palacio eran buenos consejeros**(n/A: suponiendo que el palacio esta rodeado por unos hermosos bosques…Imagínenselo así)**

Caminé cerca de una hora hasta llegar a los límites del bosque, luego una hora más hasta encontrar un perfecto espacio para poder pensar.

El aire se sentía húmedo, olía a tierra mojada, el pequeño frío de comienzos de primavera se sentía realmente bien para mi acalorada mente.

Tecleé rápidamente el número y cruzando los dedos esperé que contestara.

-¿Bueno?-con un suspiro de alivio escuché la voz de mi padrastro.

-Phil…es Bella. ¿Puedo hablar contigo?-él siempre ha sido como otro padre para mi, y siempre daba buenos consejos cuando los necesitaba.

-Hola! Si, dame dos minutos…-se interrumpió y eso significaba que mi madre estaba por sus alrededores, esperé unos minutos hasta que volvió a hablar.-Ahora sí. ¿Qué sucede Bella?.

Y no pude más, me solté a llorar, desahogándome, liberando toda la tensión, el miedo, los nervios, la aprehensión que me han embargado la última semana.

Le explique que creía que no estaba lista para representar el papel, que si apenas podía controlar mi alimentación y mis nervios, como podría ser capas de ayudar a Edward en un futuro bastante lejano a reinar Inglaterra. ¿Cómo puedo ayudar a Esme si apenas puedo hablar? Los sucesos del último mes caen como un balde en mi cabeza. Oh! Son demasiadas emociones juntas.

-Bella…Primero respira profundo.-hice lo que me indicó-Muy bien.-adoptó esa voz que solía poner cuando me daban ataques de asma.-De nuevo-ordenó suavemente.-Muy bien. ¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Puedes respirar bien?-Inspiré profundamente un par de veces más asegurándome de regular mi respiración.

-Si.-respondí agotada. Era la primera vez en años que me daba un ataque de estos, aunque no había llegado a ser un ataque de asma, había estado bastante cerca.

-Bien. Primero, tienes que dejar de agobiarte a ti misma con tantos pensamientos. No es sano. Segundo, eres la chica más brillante y capas que he conocido en mi vida. Has sabido valerte por ti misma desde que te conozco, eres fuerte, independiente. Eres más de lo que te imaginas. Has viajado por algunos países por tus conocimientos aún teniendo una edad bastante temprana. Bella, tienes a medio mundo a tus pies, se puede ver por como te has desenvuelto en las obras, como te desenvuelves con las personas en los eventos. Eres carismática, imponente, eres de ese mundo Bella, naciste para ser una princesa. Tú sabes que puedes hacerlo. Olvida lo que paso hace un mes, concéntrate en el ahora, en lo que vives, tienes una maravillosa vida por delante, que nadie te diga lo contrario, ni tu misma. Edward está bien y tu también, sanos y salvos en donde deben estar. Lo de mañana es simplemente una mera formalidad, ten en cuenta que ni a Edward ni a tus suegros les importa realmente lo que esos agriados nobles opinen de tu matrimonio, porque les guste o no, tu unión con la de ese chico es inevitable, tanto si fuera por amor como si fuera por cualquier otra razón.

Era el discurso más largo que me había dado, ni siquiera cuando me gradué del colegio me dio un discurso tan largo. Y por primera vez, pude respirar a pesar del nudo en mi garganta y de mi estómago cerrado.

-Supongo que tienes razón…-murmuré.

-No supongas. No hagas suposiciones, da los hechos por seguros, por sentados. Atrae la buena energía y los buenos pensamientos sobre ti. Tú eres capas de hacerlo. Nunca dudes de ti misma.-Expresó suavemente pero decididamente.

Me agradaba tratar con Phil, era tranquilizante, a pesar de sus intentos de ser beisbolista, creo que por el tono de su discurso, ha estado inclinándose a los libros de psicología.

Suspiré largo y tendido. Tenia sueño, y estaba un poco mareada.

-Realmente me ha servido hablar contigo, como siempre. Gracias Phil-Sonreí como si pudiera verme.

-Me alegro oír eso pequeña. Te quiero Bella. No necesitas suerte porque lo harás excelente, deslumbrarás a todos. Adiós.- su corta pero eficaz oración hizo mella en mí.

Me levanté de mi lugar y caminé con paso suave hasta dentro del palacio. Me dirigí a la habitación de Edward, y sonreí con humor al ver los pocos pero sobresalientes detalles femeninos. Él decía que se sentía aliviado de que su habitación no se hubiera convertido en un infierno rosa.

Dejé mi cuaderno-que no use-con mi bolígrafo y tomé el ipod para escuchar música mientras me relajaba unos segundos en la cama.

Dejé que las notas melodiosas de Chopin me envolvieran y me relajaran. Esperaba de algún modo poder terminar con esta tensión emocional, con algún clásico.

_Estaba en el parque al que huí cuando me enteré que había sido a mí a quien habían querido matar, pero la escena era distinta. Yo estaba distinta. Había algo que me hacía diferente, un poco más redondeada en las caderas, mi sonrisa era más grande y comenzaba a preguntarme que sucedía cuando escuché a lo lejos que alguien me llamaba._

_-Mami!-al girarme le sonreí a dos hermosos niños que corrían hacia mi. La niña era hermosa, con su cabello chocolate rizado y sus ojos verdes brillantes por la emoción y el niño parecía tener la misma edad, era igual físicamente que la niña, cabello marrón ojos brillantes y verdes. Detrás de ellos dos venía Edward caminando con una sonrisa inmensa en su rostro. Al llegar hasta donde yo estaba me dio un beso en la frente y tomó al niño en sus brazos, mientras yo lo imitaba cargando a la niña en los míos._

_-Bella…-alguien me llamaba y no era nadie que estuviera a mi alrededor._

_-Bella…_

_Escuché que me llamaban varias veces más hasta que abrí los ojos dándome cuenta que estaba soñando._

Miré confundida a mi alrededor. Tristemente me di cuenta que estaba soñando. Oh! Quería que ese sueño fuera real. Dos niños que al parecer eran mellizos., fruto de mi amor con Edward. Quería llorar, pero alguien continuaba llamándome. Que molesto!.

Enfoqué la vista y me di cuenta que era Edward quien me miraba sonriendo pero lo conocía demasiado bien como para distinguir la nota de alarma en sus ojos.

Me senté aún confundida en la cama y noté que tenia los audífonos puestos. Con razón había tardado en despertarme, la música me atrapó entre sus notas.

Me quité los audífonos y apagué el ipod encontrándome de nuevo con su mirada.

-¿Estás bien?-su pregunta no me descolocó tanto como la preocupación en su voz y en sus ojos.

-Si-respondí soñolienta y confundida.

-¿Si no lo estuvieras me lo dirías?-presionó. ¿Qué quería saber?

Yo asentí con la cabeza tratando de despejarme del sueño. Por algún motivo, no quería contarle a él del sueño, no todavía. Lo que hacen las conversaciones con mi padrastro, mira que soñar con mellizos y no bebés sino de una edad avanzada, luego de tener un momento de debilidad. A eso le llamo poder de convencimiento.

Edward seguía observándome inquisitivamente, como intentando encontrar algo en mi rostro que desmintiera lo que le había dicho.

Finalmente el suspiró y apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama me atrajo en su pétreo abrazo.

¿Cuánto tiempo habrá durado mi llamada con Phil? Se que tardé cuatro horas en ir y venir del bosque…¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Siento todavía las secuelas de mi casi ataque de asma, debería advertirle a Edward de este pequeño problema.

-Carmen te vio llegar de la universidad, me dijo que no has comido nada. Intentó buscarte por todo el palacio y no te encontró. Me llamó desesperada porque no sabia donde habías ido. Cuando por fin llegas, llegas hecha un mar de lágrimas. Hasta mi madre está preocupada por que pudo haber ocasionado que te pusieras así. ¿Qué está mal Bella? ¿Alguien te dijo algo?-No tenía idea de que Carmen y Esme me habían visto entrar y salir. Pero era lógico, Esme estaba atendiendo unos asuntos desde aquí mientras Carlisle estaba ausente por tres días.

Apreté mi abrazo con el de Edward, si le decía podría tomárselo de la manera en que no era. Pensaría que me arrepiento de querer casarme con él, y no es así.

-¿Me lo vas a decir?-preguntó seriamente. La rigidez de su cuerpo delataba su estado emocional.

Asentí con la cabeza y procedí a contarle lo que había pasado.

-Primero, quiero que me dejes hablar, sin interrumpir, hasta que te diga que he terminado. ¿De acuerdo?-Su rostro era una máscara de odiosa seriedad.

Suspiré y acaricié su rostro.

-He estado nerviosa, ansiosa por mañana. No he podido comer ni dormir bien, tengo estas pesadillas extrañas del atentado y mi intento de secuestro, sueño que tu estás herido de nuevo pero entonces ya estamos casados y eso me ha mantenido en vela. Se que estas bien y sano y salvo pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Y entonces pienso que no se como haré para ayudar a tu madre con todo o ayudarte a ti, o acompañarte, si apenas puedo controlarme emocionalmente….-sorprendentemente decírselo en voz alta a él hacía que todo sonara tonto, que mis preocupaciones fueran infundadas. Sabia que el desgraciado que me lastimó al intentar secuestrarme estaba preso al igual que aquel que me había querido matar. Relajé mi postura, pero todavía quedaba el asunto de mi casi ataque de asma. Y se que si ésta está retornando, puede volver a ocurrir, así que tendré que estar preparada. Mamá Sue y Phl suelen decirme que siempre me da por estrés.

-¿Qué mas…Ahm…te preocupa?-preguntó suavemente.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Es solo eso…y…pues…hay algo de mi que no te he dicho y es importante.-Me sentía culpable. Había ido sola al bosque, y eso había sido imprudente, pero no sabia que me daría un ataque de asma.

Alcé mis ojos hacia él y asintió tomando mis manos en las suyas.

-Cuando fui al bosque llamé a Phil y hable con él, lo mismo que te estoy diciendo….pero...casi me da un ataque de asma. –Lo último lo dije en un susurro.

-¿eres asmática?-gritó enfadado y sorprendido.

Yo asentí sintiéndome terriblemente culpable.

-Pero tenía más de tres años sin un episodio. Phil dice que es por la situación de estrés en la que me puse a mi misma lo que gatilló que volviera.

Él se levantó de un salto de la cama.

-Bella!-susurró desesperado como si un pensamiento desagradable hubiera cruzado por su mente.

Me acerqué a él gateando por la cama y lo abracé por la espalda.

-No puedo permitir que te pongas en ese estado de estrés nuevamente.-me regaño tomando mis manos y dándome un suave beso en el dorso de ellas.

Yo sonreí, el momento incómodo había desaparecido. Pero mis nervios todavía estaban ahí, pero ahora eran manejables.

-¿Podemos comer algo? Realmente tengo hambre.-murmuré aún con mi barbilla apoyada en su hombro.

Él se rió quedamente y enredando mis piernas en su cintura me bajó en su espalda hasta la cocina.

-Edward bájame!-me quejé. Me avergoncé todavía más cuando vi pasar a una de las señoras que me acompañaba cuando Edward se iba de viaje por asuntos exteriores.

Era una señora joven, aproximadamente unos cincuenta años, se llama Maggie y es realmente agradable. Maggie me sonrió educadamente con un deje de diversión en sus ojos viendo como el troglodita de mi prometido me llevaba cargada a la cocina.

Al entrar en la cocina, todos los presentes, entiéndase, Carmen, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett estallaron en carcajadas al verme a mi enojada en la espalda de Edward. No se que expresión habrá tenido él pero esto era humillante.

Cuando las risas se calmaron Edward le pidió a Carmen que me alimentara. Ella con mucho cuidado me preguntó lo que quería comer. No tenia apetito para un banquete, pero algo sencillo sería suficiente.

…

…

…

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con Edward a mi lado, él todavía dormía, pacífico, lucía totalmente indefenso de esa manera. Le di un beso en la mejilla y ni se inmutó, pero yo sabía que debía levantarme, ducharme, comer algo antes de ir a la habitación de Esme para arreglarnos.

Me sentía estúpida, tantos nervios tanto miedo para que justo en este momento estuviera más emocionada que nerviosa.

Las chicas habían dejado que me vistiera en el baño.

La pequeña hadita apareció de nuevo mientras me vestía, mis piernas temblaban y era una gelatina, ni la presencia de la pequeña niña que se había convertido en mi hadita madrina, en mi angelita de la guarda me lograba calmar. Solo esperaba que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Mi vestido era hermoso. Era color marfil, con escote en corazón, bastante delicado y elegante, cuidadoso de no mostrar nada, las mangas apenas cubrían mis hombros, la falda llegaba hasta el suelo, amoldándose elegantemente a mi cuerpo. Era lo suficientemente ceñido con un toque vaporoso para que no luciera vulgar. Mis zapatos eran dorados, a combinación con el vestido. Estaba pensando que joyas ponerme además de mi anillo de compromiso, cuando Esme entró en el baño con dos cajitas de terciopelo en la mano.

-Bella cariño, es la primera vez en la historia de la realeza británica que una debutante, como se les llamaría a ti y a Rosalie, usa una tiara sin ser oficialmente la esposa de un príncipe. Pero con el debido consentimiento de muchas personas-sonrió misteriosamente-se ha aprobado que tanto tu como Rose utilicen una. Así que a sabiendas de lo que utilizas, he decidido que estas joyas te vendrían bastante bien.

Yo la miraba sorprendida. ¿Realmente me estaba "prestando" por la noche algunas joyas de la corona? Esto era asombroso.

Esme abrió una de las cajas. Ésta contenía una hermosa gargantilla de la cual colgaba una especie de gota que caía unos centímetros de la gargantilla, estaban en esta gota, dispersos elegantemente algunos diamantes que hacían brillar mi vestido, el cual parecía tener vida propia ya que no era completamente opaco, ni completamente brillante. Era un diseño divino. Y la gargantilla solo le daba un aire celestial a todo el conjunto.

Pero lo más impresionante no era la gargantilla, ni los zarcillos en forma de gota, ni el brazalete. Lo más impresionante era la tiara, curiosamente a juego con el color de las joyas. Era indescriptible. Era hermosa.

-Es…hermoso-Abracé a mi suegra con mucho cariño. Era una mujer especial.

Esme me dio una sonrisa, pero cerró la puerta del baño con nosotras adentro.

-Bella cariño. Se que todo esto puede resultar abrumador, excesivo, o irreal. Pero quiero que sepas que Carlisle y yo te apoyamos al cien por ciento, porque eres una chica especial, no por esto-toca con su dedo índice mi cien- sino por lo que tienes aquí-señala mi corazón.-Todo ese amor incondicional que le brindas a las personas se refleja como un aura. No quiero que pienses que eres menos, quiero que pienses que eres más, que con orgullo te llamaré mi nuera, la princesa de Inglaterra, la duquesa de Cambridge, la duquesa de Gales, y muchos títulos que serán puestos a tu nombre al momento de contraer matrimonio. Eres muy especial, Alice te quiere, mi hijo babea el piso por donde pasas. Y no puedo desear una mejor chica para Edward que tu. Así como no puedo pedir mejor chica para Emmett que Rosalie, porque no existen.

"Edward me explicó un poco que te sucedió ayer. Y créeme cuando te digo que estás más que preparada para asumir el rol que te toca. Te he preparado yo, en protocolo, etiqueta, oratoria, y estás lista. Seguirás aprendiendo, y creeme que lo has estado haciendo estupendo. No dudes de ti cariño." Yo la miré con los ojos llorosos, era más de lo que esperaba.

Esta mujer siempre me ha tratado como a su propia hija, me ha recibido con los brazos abiertos sin conocerme, se ha arriesgado a ser abierta conmigo, y lo único que he hecho es amar a su hijo con toda la fuerza que poseo. Mirándola aquí, ahora, en el baño, en todo su porte de Reina, me di cuenta de lo que quería decir Phil con que nací para ser princesa. Este es mi mundo, sin importar los títulos, aquí es donde pertenezco.

Abracé en un impulso a mi suegra y di gracias al cielo por el maquillaje a prueba de agua y a prueba de lágrimas, porque ahora las lágrimas se deslizaban sin control por mi rostro.

-Mamá!-llamó Alice tocando suavemente la puerta-Debes ir bajando. Rose ya esta con Emmett.!

Esme se separó de mi y con cuidado enjuagó mis lágrimas sonriéndome con cariño.

-En marcha-me escoltó hasta la habitación de Edward y con una muda seña a mi corazón se retiró a hacer su entrada. Se escuchaba la elegante música provenir del salón que habían acondicionado para este baile. Entré sin tocar en la habitación y mi aliento se quedó en la puerta.

Era la primera vez que veía a Edward vestido en su traje de gala, con todas sus condecoraciones y todo lo que su traje acarreaba, mi mente no procesaba todo lo que su traje contenía.

Él estaba terminando de arreglar los últimos detalles de su traje, y yo simplemente estaba impactada.

La realidad me golpeó de nuevo. Ni la tiara en mi cabeza me había hecho pensar tanto como ver a mi futuro esposo en su traje de príncipe. Hermoso.

…

…

…

Edward había sido monopolizado por algunos príncipes de otras casas reales, y yo estaba al lado de Alice, escuchando como ella me contaba acerca de su primer baile, lo nerviosa que había estado. Yo reía en ocasiones.

Y de un momento a otro sentí un tirón en mi vestido. Bajé mi mirada y me sorprendí al ver al hijo de los príncipes Daneses-quienes previamente nos habían visitado-vestía un elegante traje como si fuera un niño yendo a una boda. Era adorable.

-Hola princesa Bella-saludó galantemente con una reverencia impecable.

Sorprendida y alagada hice mi reverencia-extrañamente la primera en la noche-hacia el pequeño y él me dedicó una sonrisa que paraliza el corazón de cualquiera. Este niño si tuviera unos años más, sería una gran amenaza para Edward. Me reí ante lo galante de su presentación, su timidez se había perdido en los meses que no lo había visto.

Entabló conversación conmigo sobre como le estaba yendo en la escuela y me dijo que había hecho un dibujo para mi, pero que no podía dármelo en la fiesta porque podría poner celosos a los demás. Alice y yo reímos encantadas con él.

Unos brazos bastante conocidos rodearon mi cintura.

-Príncipe Edward-el principito se inclinó galantemente frente a mi prometido.

Edward devolvió el saludo con una reverencia.

-¿Puedo robarme a Bella unos minutos?-Alice y el principito asintieron.

-¿Qué tal los chicos?-pregunté contenta de estar de nuevo en sus brazos.

Se encogió de hombros sonriendo, tenia un leve rubor en sus mejillas, no se si por algo que le dijeron o por la emoción del momento.

-Estas hermosa-sonreí.

-Y tu no estás nada mal Príncipe Cullen.


	22. Chapter 21:De vuelta a la rutina

**HOLA HERMOSAS...LAMENTO HABERLAS HECHO ESPERAR POR UN NUEVO CAPI, PERO LA UNI NO ME DABA RESPIRO...ESTABA MUY ATARIADA CON LAS MATERIAS...:)...ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR LOS FINES DE SEMANA ... **

**NO PROMETO NADA..:)**

**MIL GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS, ALERTAS FAVORITOS Y SOBRE TODO POR LA PACIENCIA!:) UN ABRAZO ENORME!:)**

**por cierto..visiten el perfil de Lady Mermaid, escribio su primer capitulo de su primer fic, de once upon a time..es lindo..es una buena amiga mia!:)...visitenlo!:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes  
and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right**

**(Everything has changed/Taylor Swift)**

* * *

_**Capítulo 21: De vuelta a la rutina**_

**EDWARD POV**

Ver a Bella caminar alegremente por toda la estancia, conversando con los invitados, riendo con mi madre o bailando con el príncipe de Dinamarca hacía que todos los nervios valieran la pena. Estaba hermosa, radiante, y para mi, no era por su maquillaje o por su peinado o por su vestido, era ella misma la que brillaba como una estrella solitaria contra el manto negro de la noche.

Había mucha prensa esta noche, no tenían permitido hacer entrevistas más largas que dos minutos, y tenían reglas muy estrictas, las editoriales y entrevistas habían mandado a los mejores de su repertorio para cubrir no solo un compromiso, sino dos.

Mi madre estaba rebosando alegría, Alice no paraba de decirme en cada oportunidad que podía que estaba tan contenta por mi, y hasta el a veces retraído Jasper se había contagiado de la brillantez de Bella.

Pero mirando a mi futura cuñada, podía ver que no era solo Bella quien alegraba la noche, Rosalie estaba, como de costumbre deslumbrante. Emmett no podía dejar de mirarla mientras ella se presentaba ante algunos políticos, tal como mi madre le había enseñado.

-Pareces a punto de babear-mi padre me palmeó mi hombro y siguió la dirección de mi mirada.

Yo le sonreí encantado. Babearía toda mi vida, y besaría el piso por donde mi prometida pisara, porque era un incauto de sus encantos.

-No me importa. Esta despampanante. Y puedo decir lo mismo de Rosalie…

-Han tomado la mejor decisión-interrumpió alguien. Al girarnos vimos a uno de los diez monarcas que conformaban lo que yo llamaba las diez monarquías constitucionales europeas.(1) El rey de Noruega no había sido en un principio muy amigable con nosotros, pero al haber sido criticados fuertemente por la prensa sensacionalista, él se dio cuenta que no estaña en contra de nuestra monarquía y de hecho mi padre y él han estado trabajando juntos por algunos meses.

-Muchas gracias Harald-Su consorte (esposa) no había podido asistir por encontrarse indispuesta de salud y su hija Marta Luisa se había quedado con ella, mientras que el heredero Haakon lo acompañaba. (2)

Él nos dio una sonrisa amigable y estrechando mi mano amigablemente se retiró, su hijo hizo lo mismo y se retiró. No estaba del todo convencido en que Haakon estuviera de acuerdo con lo que hacíamos pero dado que su padre era el que mandaba, no se atrevía a decir nada, o al menos así es como yo lo percibía.

Mi madre se nos unió en ese momento con Bella a su lado. Se veía tan hermosa con ese vestido y su tiara a juego. Las joyas de la corona eran algo que a tanto a Bella como a Rosalie les intimidaba, no nos querían por nuestras joyas o nuestro renombre.

-¿Cómo te trata la velada?-le pregunté a mi prometida tomando su mano, y besando el dorso de la misma.

Ella me sonrió adorablemente y me respondió:-Estupendo. Todos han sido bastante agradables con sus palabras. Pero tanta prensa me pone nerviosa.

Y como si hubieran sido invocados una mujer de edad madura junto con un camarógrafo nos pidió permiso para hacer unas preguntas y tomarnos algunas fotos. Mi padre y mi madre aceptaron, así que Bella y yo no vimos nada malo en aceptar, de lejos vi a Emmett y Rose ser acosados por otros reporteros.

-Ya sabemos que el príncipe heredero está encantado con la señorita. Pero ¿Qué opinan los monarcas acerca de esta unión?-No pasé por alto la mirada disgustada que le daba a Bella. ¿En serio pensaba que no podía enamorarme de una plebeya? Hay personas, que el nacionalismo lo llevan al extremo.

-Oh estamos encantados con Isabella. Es una chica estupenda. Es muy educada, es amorosa, muy comprensiva y muy inteligente. Puedo ver porque mi hijo la ama.-respondió mi madre defendiendo fervientemente a Bella, casi interrumpiendo a la reportera.

-La consideramos desde antes de que se comprometieran como parte de la familia. Como una parte de indivisible de un todo.-Mi padre le dedicó una sonrisa cariñosa a Bella y ella le devolvió el gesto.

El fotógrafo nos sonrió con algo que distinguí como vergüenza ajena.

-Eso está muy bien. ¿Podemos tomarles una foto?-¿En serio esta mujer era lo mejor que tenían? Espero que no.

El fotógrafo nos tomó una foto a los cuatro y dejaron de molestar por el resto de la velada.

…

Al final de la velada cuando todos se retiraron a descansar, Bella y yo así como Rose y Emmett pudimos irnos a descansar.

-Estuviste espectacular esta noche-la elogié una vez estuvimos en la intimidad de nuestra habitación.

-¿De verdad lo crees?

-¿Dudas de ti misma?

-No. Pero estaba realmente nerviosa esta noche Edward. Lo que te dije el otro día era cierto.-Respondió ella seriamente mientras se quitaba el vestido y lo colocaba de nuevo en su funda y en el closet.

Ambos nos colocamos nuestros pijamas y mientras yo destendía la cama, ella fue al baño para quitarse el maquillaje antes de dormir.

-Nunca estés nerviosa Bella. Pareciera que hubieras nacido tratando a la realeza en lugar de llevar unos pocos años en ello. Eres inteligente, y eres encantadora, natural, le encantas a la gente. Eso es lo que te hace ser quien eres preciosa.-Ella me miró parándose al lado de la cama y me dio una sonrisa hermosa antes de deslizarse debajo de las sábanas.

-¿Qué haremos mañana?-preguntó.

A pesar de que le salía natural, aún tenia que recordar que era la primera vez en todo.

-Simplemente desayunaremos como todos los días, luego habrá un almuerzo informal y luego de vuelta a la rutina.-Besé su cabeza cuando la apoyó en mi pecho. Para muchos podrá ser incómodo dormir así, pero para mí es lo más gratificante.

-¿Qué quieres decir con informal? No creo que sea de jeans y zapatillas-bromeó.

Reí quedamente mientras nos arropaba.

-Informal en este caso, es simplemente un vestido sencillo tipo coctel en las mujeres y los hombres podemos venir en traje, sin tener que vestirnos de gala como esta noche.

Ella suspiró aliviada y yo me reí. Le besé la frente y así caí en un sueño profundo y gratificante.

**BELLA POV**

El almuerzo al día siguiente fue como miel sobre hojuelas, el Rey Harald de Noruega hizo un brindis en honor a los dos matrimonios que celebraríamos pronto, y nos ofreció sus más sinceras felicitaciones.

Volver a la rutina jamás había sido tan gratificante.

Las clases, hasta los irritantes profesores eran bienvenidos en mi rutina de nuevo. Después de los nervios al baile de presentación, cualquier cosa era bienvenido como un alivio.

Pero pronto me di cuenta que hay que tener cuidado con lo que se desea, porque pronto me vi envuelta en libros, resaltadores de colores llamativos, post its para pegar a los bordes de las páginas lo más importante, y fichas técnicas para anotar las dudas que no resolvería otro que mi prometido, o Carlisle.

Así que en eso estaba, rodeada de libros que había pedido en la biblioteca en la universidad, rodeada de hojas de rayas, resaltadores y fichas, enterrada en uno de los rincones más silenciosos de la biblioteca estudiando lo máximo que podía antes de volver al palacio. Edward me había dicho que Jasper estaba planeando junto con Emmett, ir este fin de semana de carnavales a la casa de la playa que los Duques de Francia tenían y que con gusto nos prestaban por estos seis días.

Paul, mi sombra, desde el accidente de Edward, estaba dos mesas más lejos, haciendo sus propias investigaciones, había insistido en sentarse en otra mesa para no molestarme en mis estudios, era un gran chico, y se que su novia, según me contó está orgullosa de quien es. Espero que este chico forme su familia pronto, se ve que quiere mucho el trabajo para poder darle lo mejor a Rachel, creo que es su nombre.

Me dieron ganas de ir al baño, así que le avisé a Paul que regresaría en dos minutos, él asintió y me dejó ir sola, ya que el baño estaba ubicado dentro de la biblioteca.

Al entrar al baño me encontré con una chica que lavaba sus manos, sonreí educadamente y cuando me disponía a ir a uno de los cubículos ella me interceptó. Confundida la vi y ella tenia una mirada acusadora en sus ojos.

-¿Necesita algo?-pregunté educadamente intentando mantener el control.

-Si. Que te alejes de Edward.-Siempre todo se reducía a él. Irresistible, terco, hermoso y caballero andante.

-¿Por qué?-Lejos de molestarme, esta situación me daba risa.

-Por que sólo está contigo para llenar un vacío en su vida, para poder tener la corona. Si no lo sabes, solo lo tomarán como heredero una vez que esté casado. Así solo podrá tener la corona cuando su padre se la entregue.-Quise reírme en su rostro. La ignorancia no es una dicha.

-Si lo sabes-repetí sus palabras-la monarquía del rey en turno es vitalicia. Lo que significa que el heredero en este caso el príncipe Edward, será rey cuando su padre fallezca. Y para ello no necesita estar casado, y es el heredero por ser el hijo mayor. Porque la monarquía Británica, dejó de considerar al hijo varón mayor como heredero. Sino el heredero será el primogénito, y si éste no acepta, la corona pasará al siguiente en la línea de sucesión, en este caso sería Alice. Y para que termines tu investigación, Edward no necesita estar casado para ser considerado como heredero, lo es desde el momento en que nació. Ahora si me das un permiso, tengo que ir al baño.-No aguantaba a la gente que creía saberlo todo cuando en realidad eran unos ignorantes, me sacaba de mis cabales.

Al salir del baño Paul estaba ansioso al lado de la puerta y suspiró aliviado cuando me vio salir.

-Lo siento Paul. Una chica me interceptó-Él asintió relajado y me acompañó a recoger mis notas de la mesa donde estaba estudiando.

Una hora después, llegamos al palacio y fui directamente a la cocina por algo de comer. Me moría de hambre a pesar de que ya había comido hace poco. Carmen estaba ahí, empacando comida para el viaje.

-¿Quieres algo de comer en específico Bella?-yo pensé un rato y descarté la idea de algo elaborado.

-Solo un cupcake de vainilla y una taza del chocolate que hiciste en la mañana.-Ella me sonrió y asintió colocando el cupcake en un pequeño plato frente a mi y luego de haber calentado el chocolate me lo colocó al lado del plato.

-Gracias Carmen-sonreí agradecida. Siempre ha sido muy cariñosa conmigo. Me recuerda tanto a Mamá Sue cuando nos cocinaba a Ángela a Ben y a mi.

Pensando en Ángela, le mandé un mensaje de texto para saber como le estaba yendo en su universidad, como le iba estudiando Derecho. Ella creía que vendría conmigo a Londres, pero luego analizó todo y decidió estudiar en Manchester.

"¿Cómo está la chica que me tiene olvidada? ¿Qué tal tus estudios? ¿Todo bien con Ben? Te extraño. Bella"

Ella respondió pocos segundos después.

"Para ser una chica involucrada también con el área legal, deberías saber que lo que has dicho es una blasfemia, puede ser considerada como crimen!. Tu me tienes en el olvido. Porque no te veo desde tu debut como prometida del heredero. Mis estudios están bien. Descansando en carnaval, Ben ha estado fastidiando mucho con el tema de pasar carnavales en la playa nosotros solos. Yo también te extraño. Ben te manda saludos y dice que lo tienes olvidado a él también. Nos vemos pronto Bella. Ángela"

Sonreí con melancolía, extrañaba a ese par, habían sido mi mayor apoyo durante toda mi vida. Durante mis peleas con mi madre, ellos siempre me apoyaron y no me dejaban hundirme en helado. Cuando Edward fue disparado, ellos me visitaron varias veces en mi apartamento y me animaron. Fueron los primeros en enterarse de mi compromiso. Incluso antes que Rosalie. Eran los mejores amigos que podría desear.

-¿Has sabido algo de Edward o los chicos?- Preguntó Esme entrando en la cocina.-Hola Bella. No sabía que habías llegado.-Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se sentó a mi lado.

-No se nada Esme. Solo que Alice me dio una lista de alimentos para empacar-Carmen era una santa, la paciencia que ha de haber desarrollado todos estos años que lleva trabajando para ellos debe ser infinita, sobre todo con Alice hiperactiva, Edward con sus extraños cambios de apetito, y Emmett comiendo por todos en una sola comida.

-Llegó lo más hermoso del mundo-Canturreó Emmett entrando en la cocina.

-Te equivocas Emmett. Yo llegue hace una hora!-bromeé tomándolo desprevenido. Esme, Carmen y yo reímos a carcajadas por la cara de sorpresa de Emmett.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosa-se quejó sentándose frente a mi. Su cara era un poema, lo que hizo que riera más duro y me diera un ataque de risa.

Cuando paré tuve que respirar profundamente varias veces, saqué el inhalador de mi bolsillo y después de inhalar profundamente una vez, sentí el aire volver a mi.

Después de mi ataque de asma, o casi ataque, todos me habían obligado a llevar un inhalador conmigo. Y aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, lo había usado más veces de lo que sería necesario si no estuviera regresando el asma.

-¿Estás bien?-¿En que momento entró Edward?

-Si esta bien. Eso le pasa por burlarse de mí-Emmett me saco la lengua infantilmente haciendo que yo soltara unas risitas.

Carmen me guiñó un ojo y yo le devolví el gesto. Así pasamos una mañana agradable burlándonos de Emmett.

* * *

(1) Una monarquía antes de la revolucion Francesa, era absolutista, lo que el rey decía se hacía. A raíz de la revolucion nació lo que todos conocemos como constitucion...esta constitucion es importante en la historia de las monarquias pues le quita al rey la capacidad de Gobernar. Por ello hoy en día hay paises como Inglaterra, que tienen reina y parlamento o como España que tienen rey y presidente. Porque el rey ya no es el maximo poder del pais, es decir ya no tiene el absoluto poder en las decisiones, todo lo que vaya a hacer ha de ser consultado con el parlamento o el respectivo órgano político. Hoy en día en Europa quedan diez monarquías constitucionales que son Inglaterra, Monaco, Noruega, España, Liechtenstein, Bélgica, Dinamarca, Luxemburgo, Suecia y Holanda...

(2) El rey de Noruega como señala Edward se llama Harald, su consorte o esposa se llama Sonja Haraldsen y tiene dos hijos, la mayor es una mujer llamada (como dice Edward) Maria Luisa de Noruega y un hijo varón quien es el heredero a la corona llamado (como dice Edward) Haakon Magnus de Noruega.

(3) No puse un 3.. pero para que entiendan.. Lo que dice Bella en el baño, no es cien por ciento cierto... A pesar de que en la realidad el heredero sea William ( ya no es su padre) creo que aún sigue siendo el hijo varón mayor... pero para cuestiones prácticas de la historia, será como dice Bella.

... Espero que les haya gustado el capi!:)... un abrazo enorme!

Paty4Hale

9/02/2013


	23. Chapter 22: EPÍLOGO: HAPPINESS

**HOLA HERMOSASS!REALMENTE QUISE ACTUALIZAR HACE DOS DÍAS PERO LLEGUE TARDE A MI CASA, Y AYER NO PODIA APOYAR EL PIE, PORQUE EL LUNES ME LO TORCI EN LA UNIVERSIDAD Y TUVE QUE IR DE EMERGENCIA A LA CLINICA, NO ERA NADA GRAVE, NI EN EL TOBILLO COMO PENSABA, FUE EN EL EMPEINE DEL PIE, UN MUSCULO QUE AL TORCERME EL PIE SE QUISO SEPARAR PERO NO SE SEPARO...ASI QUE OUCH MIL VECES! ME PUSIERON UNA FERULA QUE PUEDO QUITARME PARA BAÑARME (ASI COMO LA QUE LE PUSIERON A BELLA EN TWILIGHT POR EL ATAQUE DE JAMES)...**

**NO SOY MUY BUENA ESCRIBIENDO BODAS POR ESO LA BODA DE EDWARD Y BELLA SERA TAN RAPIDA... **

**FINAL INESPERADO LO JURO:)... ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE ES EL EPÍLOGO Y ES EL MAS HERMOSO QUE HE ESCRITO:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO: IT´S ALL ABOUT HAPPINESS.**

* * *

**BELLA POV**

El viaje a la playa con los chicos había resultado divertidísimo, habíamos pasado tiempo de calidad como grupo, y como parejas, salimos a bailar, siempre comportándonos y manteniendo la compostura, disfrutamos del sol, de la arena, fue un buen escape de las responsabilidades y de la realidad.

Habíamos llegado hace una semana, y desgraciadamente mis profesores no daban tregua, y tenía que quedarme hasta tarde en la universidad estudiando para los exámenes fuertes. Como el del que acababa de salir, había sido fácil, aunque mejor que el primer examen de la materia, el cual estaba súper difícil. Y yo tenía una beca que mantener.

Así que estaba llegando a casa y escuché risas desde la cocina, cuando me asomé vi a Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Edward y Emmett conversando y mientras merendábamos algo, Emmett nos contaba como había retado a Edward a un juego de videos, el clásico Mario kart, y como habían pasado la tarde jugando pues habían empatado y Emmett no era de los que les gusta empatar o perder.

Iba a tomar de mi chocolate caliente cuando mi celular sonó. Era más de medianoche en Estados Unidos, y dudaba que fuera Charlie o Sue quien llamara, y Phil siempre avisaba, así que la única persona que vino a mi mente fue Ángela.

-Hola Ang-salude entusiasmada. La última vez que hable con ella fue antes de ir a la playa con los chicos.

-Bella!-su sollozo al otro lado de la línea me preocupó.

Bajo la atenta mirada de Edward y Esme me levante de la mesa y me fui a otro sitio a hablar con mi mejor amiga.

-Respira profundo Ang. ¿Qué sucede?

Escuché como tomaba una respiración profunda para luego relatarme lo que había pasado.

Aparentemente Ben le había pedido un tiempo para pensar muchas cosas, no estaba seguro de sus sentimientos hacia ella y prefería decírselo de una vez en lugar de esperar más tiempo, y herirla gravemente, según me contó, Ben le dijo que la quería mucho, que le tenia mucho cariño pero no creía que podría seguir en una relación con ella.

Me dio un poco de rabia, escuchar lo que mi amigo le dijo, es decir, siempre pensé que ellos terminarían casándose, y teniendo una hermosa familia, siempre los tomaba como mi pareja modelo. Pero al parecer, Ben no paso la prueba de fuego de vivir en el mismo país (extranjero) con su novia, aunque estudiando diferentes cosas en la misma universidad.

-Oh Áng, no puedo creer que haya pasado eso.-se que nada de lo que dijera podría ser de relevante ayuda, pero no podía quedarme callada y ver como mi mejor amiga sufría.-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?-no me gustaba sentirme inútil y realmente quería estar con ella.

-No hay nada que hacer Bella. Él tomo su decisión y yo tomo la mía, si el no quiere estar conmigo no puedo obligarlo, es triste pero así están las cosas-Me sentía triste por ella y llegué a sentirme mal. Yo estaba viviendo mi cuento de hadas, con mi príncipe, me iba a casar mientras mi mejor amiga sufría porque un chico se sintió frustrado. No lo culpo, pero me siento un poco mal.

Tendría que hablar con Alice, podría pedirle que pidiera una entrada más para la semana de la moda en Madrid, estoy segura que si se puede, Ángela querrá venir.

-Aghh desearía poder estar contigo…

-No te preocupes, aún quedan las vacaciones de primavera-esta vez rió y yo la seguí.

En vacaciones de primavera en el colegio siempre hacíamos algún desastre, fuéramos a donde fuéramos. Si nos quedábamos en su casa, siempre terminábamos durmiéndonos a las tantas de la madrugada, o haciendo bromas telefónicas. Incluso una vez hicimos una pequeña reunión, solo los amigos a los que éramos más cercanos en el colegio e incluimos a Leah, la chica que conocimos cuando viajamos con el equipo de debate de la escuela. Esa fue la ultima primavera que pasamos en nuestro país, fue divertido, desastroso y una buena experiencia.

-De acuerdo. Pero esta vez debemos comportarnos.-ambas reímos de nuevo y sentí unos brazos rodear mi espalda.

Giré mi rostro para sonreírle a Edward. Dios! Era irreal, he estado toda la semana preocupada por los exámenes y casi no he hablado con mi prometido, algo bueno tiene que salir de vivir juntos.

-Hey Áng, tengo que irme, me están solicitando. Te llamo mañana para saber como estás.

Ella rió suavecito.-De acuerdo. Y, gracias por ayudarme. Te quiero Bella.

-Y yo a ti Ang. Nos vemos.-Colgué la llamada y me recosté de Edward. Mucho drama para soportar, amaba a mi mejor amiga pero nunca he sido buena siendo Doctor Phil o la doctora corazón.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó abrazándome más contra él.

Bien, no exactamente. Stress, sueño, exámenes. Todo pasa demasiado rápido y todo se acumula.

-Ben terminó su relación con Ángela-podría ser bueno tener su opinión.

-¿No decías que ellos terminarían casados?-preguntó con humor.

Me encogí de hombros.-Eso pensé yo. Realmente está triste. ¿Crees que Alice acepte una tercera persona para esto de la semana de la moda de Madrid?-pregunté dándome la vuelta.

Él me sonrió y me dio un casto beso en los labios.

-No creo que haya ningún problema. Pero por ahora vamos a descansar. Has estado muy estresada durante la semana.-yo asentí y dejé que me guiara a nuestra habitación.

…

…

…

**VARIOS MESES DESPUÉS**

-Vamos Bella! Ya estas casi lista-Yo no podía dejar de moverme. Estaba extremadamente nerviosa.

Me estaban terminando de colocar el vestido pues hoy, por fin, era el día que más había soñado. Hoy por fin, me casaba.

Mi vestido era como de una princesa de Disney, la falda era pomposa, vaporosa, el escote era en forma de corset, ajustado, elegante, sutil, sencillo, tenía mandas largas de encaje las cuales terminaban en una especie de punta que apuntaba al dedo medio, justo donde quedaría el anillo de matrimonio. Mi peinado era lo más sencillo, una trenza que al hacerla un moño estilo cebolla quedaba en el centro de mi cabeza, donde encajaría el velo. El vestido tenía un metro de cola, no quería que fuera tan largo, quería que fuera elegante, bonito, cómodo y fácil de manejar.

El maquillaje era lo que más me encantó de todo el conjunto. Era bastante elaborado, pero a la vez tan sencillo. Tenía un montón de productos en mi rostro, bases líquidas, compactas, en polvo, rubor, brillo labial de uno tono entre naranja melocotón y rojo. La sombra en mis ojos era del mismo color que mis labios, la maquilladora colocó el ritmel tan expertamente que realzó notablemente mis pestañas e iluminó mis ojos de manera asombrosa.

Solo faltaba una gargantilla y unos zarcillos que Esme había insistido en que usara.

Cuando los colocaron en su lugar me dieron ganas de llorar, estaba hermosa, era irreal.

-Oh!-dije abanicando mi rostro en un intento de contener mis lágrimas-Quiero llorar!-Rosalie fue la única que rió abiertamente.

-Estás hermosa. Se que asusta, que es abrumador, pero es sensacional una vez que estás yendo al altar y ves a la razón de tu vida allí parado esperando por ti-Wow, eso fue profundo.

-Lo se. Es en todo lo que puedo pensar. –Sonreí soñadora y unos toques en la puerta llamaron nuestra atención.

Estaba consciente de que mi boda era de dominio público, que las personas por todo el mundo estarían observando esto en sus casas, y muchas personas están en las calles en este momento esperando que salga del palacio rumbo a la catedral para comenzar a vivir mi cuento de hadas.

-Bella, hora de irnos.-Me avisó Esme. Ella realmente ha sido mi madre en todo este tiempo, todas las dudas que he tenido sobre cualquier tema, he podido conversarlas con ella, me ha apoyado desde el momento en que me conoció, cuando ocurrió lo del atentado, se ha convertido en un gran apoyo para mi, y le agradezco enormemente por eso.

..

Las calles eran una locura, era más gente de lo que pensé que seria, gritaban me saludaban, tenían carteles con nuestros nombres, era abrumador pero emocionante.

Me subí en la limusina con Charlie y Esme. Estaba hiperventilando, nerviosa, emocionada. Era un cúmulo de emociones.

Al llegar a la catedral, había mas gente que en las calles anteriores, gritaron aún más cuando me vieron descender de la limusina, uno de los guardias reales me ayudó a descender, no era fácil con un vestido vaporoso y una cola de un metro.

Todo sucedía tan rápido que a penas era consciente de los pasos que daba, solo era consciente de que estaba tomando la mano de Edward frente al altar y que de repente sentía que todo estaba en su lugar de nuevo. Emmett tenia una sonrisa burlona en el rostro y Edward me dio un tierno apretón en mi mano.

-Estás hermosa, espectacular-susurró Edward a mi lado, aprovechando que la orquesta estaba tocando una nota alta.

Yo le sonreí. Su apariencia me quitaba el aliento.

Me concentré en mi matrimonio, pero era un poco complicado, es decir, había tanta gente, muchas casas reales, Carlisle, Esme, mis padres, Sue, Phil, Alice, Emmett, Rose embarazada, la orquesta, los sacerdotes, el mismo Edward, era todo tan bonito, que de nuevo sentía ganas de llorar.

Pronto tuvimos que dar el Sí, y me encontré casi gritando las palabras. Estaba realmente emocionada.

Cerramos la ceremonia de la iglesia con un beso, no queríamos darnos un beso en el balcón de la abadía, queríamos sellarlo ante Dios, ante nosotros mismos.

Luego de lo que parecieron años nos encontramos sumergidos en nuestra burbuja familiar, con nuestros amigos, las casas reales, nosotros mismos, pequeños niños corriendo por el jardín y solo entre nosotros. Habíamos pedido especialmente que al menos la fiesta nos la dejaran a nosotros, sin videos de la misma, no queríamos estar bajo el foco de la cámara todo el día de nuestra boda, y afortunadamente nos entendieron.

-¿Disfrutando del día Princesa?-susurró Edward en mi oído. Esta noche le tenía una sorpresa espectacular.

-Mucho Príncipe-reí y le di un beso en la barbilla.-Es como un sueño, lo juro-él depositó un beso en mi frente y de repente soltó unas risitas divertidas.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?-pregunté subiendo la mirada.

Él hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando a un lugar detrás de mi. Al girarme pude ver al príncipe de España hablando muy cómodamente con Ángela, incluso le sonreía, y yo conocía ese tipo de sonrisas.

OH POR DIOS!

-Edward!-exclamé emocionada de ver que por lo menos había una esperanza de que mi mejor amiga fuera feliz de nuevo. Y en este caso era con un príncipe. Era irónico y hasta divertido.

Edward rió divertido ante mi actitud voyerista.-Chismosa-Susurró en mi oído, yo lo miré mal pero me reí.

La fiesta fue divertida, entretenida, elegante. Emmett me contó como se burló de su primo/hermano en el momento en que yo entré en la iglesia.

-¿Por qué habrías de burlarte?-preguntó Ángela.

El príncipe Garrett asintió mostrando su confusión.

Edward rodó los ojos y ante eso me encontré aun más curiosa.

-Pues. El protocolo dice que Edward o el príncipe en turno a casarse no puede voltear a ver a la novia, pero yo si puedo. Entonces cuando vi a Bellita entrando, me sorprendí porque en serio lucía muy hermosa-me dio una sonrisa cariñosa y yo se la devolví-entonces aproveché para restregárselo en la cara a Edward, fue divertido.

..

En algún momento de la velada Ángela me abordó a solas y lucía abrumada.

-¿Porqué estas asi?-pregunté divertida.

-Él-Susurró señalando con la mirada al príncipe de España, era bastante apuesto, y lucía muy bien con su traje de gala respectivo a su país, estaba hablando con mamá Sue y lucía como una interesante conversación.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él?-me hice la desentendida.

-Es…es… Bella! No lo se!. Es tan encantador, y caballero, es divertido, inteligente, dios! No puedo creer que esté diciendo esto pero es como Charming en carne y hueso(1).

-Buena analogía. Me alegro que te hayas enamorado de él-decidí jugar con ella un poco, así admitiría que le llamaba mucho la atención. Pues así describí yo a Edward.

-Lo es!...HEY!-JA! Cayó en la trampa.-Bien, tu ganas. Pero no digas nada, no hasta poder saber que piensa él.

-Le encantas Ángela. He visto como sonríe cuando habla contigo, está fascinado contigo.

Ella dudó pero veía que deseaba que el chico al menos le gustara.-No dudes de ti Ángela, eres inteligente, encantadora, eres una buena amiga. Y eres lo que cualquier chico puede desear, y este chico babea por ti. Lo veo, Edward lo ve también. Ánimo. Date una oportunidad de ser feliz.

Le di un abrazo y fui a hablar con el resto de los invitados.

El hablar con el resto de los invitados no me impidió estar atenta a Ángela y su flechazo, y no me impidió estar atenta a Garrett y su aparente flechazo por mi amiga. Harían una pareja tan bonita, ya quería que alguno diera el primer paso para que pudieran estar juntos.

Edward dice que soy chismosa, lo cual puede ser cierto en cierto nivel, pero creo que ante todo soy una aficionada a los finales felices y a que cada persona tenga con quien ser feliz. Y Ángela en realidad se lo merece.

Los príncipes Daneses fueron de mucha ayuda, muy amigables como siempre, incluso me dieron la razón en cuanto al tema de Ángela.

Mi noche de bodas fue…espectacular, divina, hermosa, especial. Fue…más de lo que podría haber imaginado. Mi sorpresa fue un conjunto que me hizo pasar vergüenza en tanto lo vi, pero una vez leí que tener ropa interior sexy, me haría sentir sexy, porque yo sabría lo que ocurría debajo de mi ropa pero el resto del mundo no y eso me daba una ventaja contra el mundo.

La luna de miel fue a Grecia, fue una experiencia extraordinaria sobretodo para una persona amante de la mitología griega como lo era yo.

Edward era…simplemente…el mejor hombre del mundo, y me enamoraba de él cada día que pasaba, era feliz, completamente feliz, aún cuando me moría de los nervios y la preocupación cuando le tocaba viajar a territorios peligrosos por sus deberes, era un añadido que hacia todo más maravilloso.

Cuando cumplimos los dos años de casados, descubrí que estaba embarazada, Edward estuvo alucinando con ello durante días, todos los días le decía a alguien del palacio que iba a ser papá, incluso le pidió consejos a Emmett sobre como ser papa y como sobrellevar el embarazo, yo no tenia dudas de que seria un papá estupendo.

A los nueves meses nació Lindsay, la niña más hermosa que pude haber visto en mi vida, cabello como el de su padre, ojos como los míos, hoyuelos hermosos y muy tiernos, una sonrisa matadora, era hermosa y Edward babeaba por ella igual que Phil, Carlisle, Esme y Charlie. Con Renée había decidido mantener el contacto para lo justo y necesario, se había portado muy mal conmigo, y aunque soy partidaria de pensar que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad, no hay una para aquellos que no la quieren.

Cuando Lindsay cumplió tres meses de edad, Ángela se presentó con la noticia de que se iba a casar con el príncipe de España, cosa que sorprendió a todos ya que no sabíamos que habían estado manteniendo una relación, pero al verla exuberante de alegría con los preparativos de su boda, al verla interactuar con Garrett, note con gran sorpresa que jamás había sido tan feliz, ni en sus mejores momentos con Ben, y me llenaba de alegría saber que mi mejor amiga estaba tomando las decisiones que guiaban su vida por el camino que soñó: la felicidad y el amor verdadero.

Los padres de Garrett eran bastante agradables, estrictos en cuanto a los ideales pero adoptaron a Ángela con tanto agrado que por fin me di cuenta que encontraba su lugar en el mundo.

Mi mayor sorpresa vino cuando dos semanas antes del matrimonio de Ángela, Ben la llamó y le dijo que la amaba y que quería volver con ella, en ese momento se puso a prueba el amor que Ángela sentía por Garrett. Ella muy diplomáticamente le dijo que no lo amaba más que como un buen amigo, y que habían pasado muchas cosas en los últimos dos años y medio que la habían hecho cambiar, y que se casaría con el hombre de su vida.

Así que cinco meses después, nos vimos asistiendo a la boda de mi mejor amiga con un heredero al trono.

Al año de haberse casado, nos dieron la feliz noticia que tendrían un hermoso varón al que llamarían Travis.

Edward estaba cada día más comprometido en la tarea de criar a nuestra hermosa hija, y cuando Alice se casó y tuvo su propia familia con Jasper, tuvo que mudarse a Francia pues allí residían sus responsabilidades, estaba contenta, y venían muy seguido a ver a la familia y para que pasáramos tiempo con nuestra sobrina Angeline.

Así que al final terminamos siendo:

Alice y Jasper con la pequeña Angeline.

Emmett y Rosalie con un hermoso varón llamado Liam, y una niña llamada Alison.

Ángela y Garrett con el príncipe Travis, con esos ojos azules brillantes y su despampanante cabello negro.

Edward y yo con nuestra princesita Lindsay.

Eramos la familia más grande pero la más unida. Eramos felices y no podía haber pedido otra vida mejor. Todos gozábamos de salud y Carlisle daba muestras de seguir siendo el Rey por muchos, muchos años y Esme parecía rejuvenecer en lugar de envejecer, era divertido.

Charlie, Mamá Sue y Phil habían sido parte importante de la vida de Lindsay, Renée intentó ser parte de la vida de mi hija, pero a la primera sospecha de que no era con las mejores intenciones exigimos que se mantuviera alejada de nosotros, Phil la amaba por alguna razón. Los padres de Rose y Jasper nos dieron muy buenos consejos a los nacientes padres.

Todos teníamos el monopolio de la corona del amor!.

**FIN**


	24. Outtake 1: Feliz Día Mami!

**hola hermosas...¿pensaban que me habia olvidado de esta hermosura? pues no... Tengo la sensación de que luego de este capi habrá otros... ¿cuando? no lo se, pero me he quedado con las ganas de continuar la historia !:)... no serán muchos capis creo, a lo sumo pueden ser dos o tres...**

**Espero que puedan ver mi perfil y visitar las demas historias... **

**Este capi/outtake es especial para el dia de las madres, pero como tengo que estudiar para la uni y el domingo no estare en mi casa preferí adelantarme!...espero que les guste me encanto escribrirlo!:)...**

* * *

******La corona del amor**

* * *

**Outtake 1: Feliz Día Mami!**

**EDWARD POV**

Mi vida era perfecta tal y como estaba. Tenia una esposa espectacular a la que amo con todo mi ser y que me ama del mismo modo, una hija que era la viva imagen de su madre y todo estaba saliendo muy bien. Inglaterra tenia buenas relaciones con los demás países, mi padre gozaba de perfecta salud, aunque estaba pensando en abdicar, algo que nunca se había visto, pero decía que abdicaría cuando cumpliera la edad de jubilarse, aunque mi madre y yo lo hemos hablado y mi padre jamás dejaría el trabajo que ama.

Alice y Emmett opinaban lo mismo, nos habíamos reunido en el palacio para celebrar el día de las madres, aprovechando que Sue y Charlie habían decidido venir de viaje por unas semanas a visitar a su nieta y a Bella.

-Papi, papi! Arriba, arriba!- una saltarina niña me sacó de mi sopor post-sueño. Escuché a mi nana Carmen reírse divertida, pero no le dijo a nada a Lindsay, eso indicaba que ella era parte de lo que fuera que mi hija tramaba.

Decidí jugar un poco con ambas y hacerme el que estaba profundamente dormido. Sentí a Carmen sentarse en la cama y a Lindsay rebotar tres veces más y dejarse caer sentada en la cama. Unos murmullos y una risita traviesa, varios movimientos, más murmullos y algo mojado en mi cara.

Abrí un ojo para ver a mi hija atentar contra mi rostro con un marcador rosado. Eso terminó de espabilarme.- ¿Me has rallado la cara?-pregunté sorprendido y divertido.

Lindsay cubrió su boca con sus manos y rió quedamente mientras asentía con la cabeza. Dios era hermosa!.

Tomé a mi princesa en mis brazos y delicadamente la acosté en la cama y comencé a hacerle cosquillas, había descubierto hace unos meses que con las cosquillas conseguía una rápida rendición. Ella chillaba y reía estrepitosamente.

-Indo, indo- dijo entre risas, y yo paré. Alcé mi mirada para ver a nana Carmen mirarme con una sonrisa orgullosa.

-Edward sino te levantas no podrán envolver a tiempo el regalo de Bella a tiempo.- Claro! Entre Lindsay y yo habíamos enmarcado una foto de nosotros tres el día que fuimos al zoológico. Mi madre había ayudado a Lindsay a hacer un hermoso portarretratos con las paletas de madera de los helados y algo de papelillo y escarcha. Todo para el día de la madre.

Me senté en la cama desperezándome un poco más haciendo que Lindsay riera, era como su madre, se reía con cualquier cosa.

-Bien cariño, hora de ir a bañarse- instó Carmen a mi hija. Ella la vio haciendo un puchero y agachando su cabecita bajó de la cama. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, sucedía cuando Bella salía con mi madre por algunos días.

-Déjala conmigo nana, yo me encargo de que Lindsay esté presentable para cuando Bella llegue.- Mi nana me pregunto con la mirada si estaba seguro y yo le sonreí, además quería estar con mi hija un ratito más. En algunas ocasiones donde yo me ausentaba ella solía llorar el primer día para que no me fuera y la primera noche cuando hablaba por teléfono con ella y Bella. Mi deber me mantenía lo suficientemente ocupado durante varias horas en la semana, no permitiría que eso fuera un motivo para alejarme de mi familia y menos de mi bebé que necesitaba de mí.

Nos duché a ambos, y luego de vestirme rápidamente (sólo con la ropa interior, una camisa y unos jeans) procedí a vestir a Lindsay con una camisa de color verde esmeralda (Bella y su obsesión por mis ojos) con unos shorts de jean y unas sandalias blancas (todo gracias a que Nana Carmen había sacado la ropa mientras nos bañábamos).

Los rizos de mi hija eran un poco más domables que mi cabello, pero aún así luché un poco por desenredar su cabello, tiene tanto como mi madre.

-Papi-reí cuando vi a mi bebe alzar sus bracitos en señal para que la tomara en brazos, era una consentida.

Al tenerla en brazos ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y suspiró, aún tenía problemas para recordar que aunque mi hija fuera bastante inteligente aún tenía dos años.

Luego de desayunarnos unas tostadas con mermelada de fresa y jugo de durazno, procedimos a envolver el regalo de Bella y el de mi madre (que lo había elegido Bella).

-¿Isto?-preguntó una ansiosa Lindsay cuando escuchamos a Nana Carmen saludar alegremente a mi madre y a Bella.

-Si princesa, el regalo de mamá y la abuela está listo. ¿Porqué no buscamos al abuelo?-Ella cubrió su boca para ahogar la risita ya que estaba susurrando, no quería ser atrapado mientras envolvía los regalos.

Mi padre no estaba muy lejos de nuestra posición por lo que fue fácil encontrarlo, sobre todo porque Lindsay lo vio primero y gritó :- Belooooo!.

Mi padre tomó a su nieta en brazos y como si fuera una misión secreta nos acercamos a la cocina desde donde se dejaban oír las voces de mi madre, con Bella y Carmen.

-Abajo, abajo-susurró Lindsay cuando estuvimos cerca de la cocina. Mi padre confundido la bajo y me miró interrogante, yo me encogí de hombros y seguí a la niña que me tenía babeando el día entero.

Seguimos caminando y entramos en la cocina luego de que mi hija entrara corriendo torpemente. Entre justo en el momento en que Bella atrapaba a nuestra hija en brazos.

-Miren nada más lo que ha traído el viento- Exclamó mi esposa con una sonrisa enorme viendo a Lindsay quien tenia sus brazos fuertemente agarrados al cuello de Bella.

Saludé a mi madre con un beso, un abrazo y la felicité por su día. Alice y Jasper estaban en la ciudad paseando unas horas con Angeline y Emmett y Rosalie estaban en una consulta médica de rutina con Liam y Alison. De modo que mis hermanos con mis sobrinos regresarían para la cena.

-Hola cariño-le di un casto beso en los labios a mi esposa y pasé un brazo por sus hombros. Era tan bueno tenerlas en casa de nuevo. He dicho que Lindsay se ponía incómoda con la ausencia de Bella, pues yo también, me ponía ansioso, nervioso y distraído.

Estuvimos unos minutos conversando acerca de su viaje el fin de semana a Manchester por la inauguración de un nuevo hospital al que le donamos fondos para el ala neonatal, Lindsay jugaba ausentemente con los dedos de Bella mientras ella expresaba lo lindo que era el hospital y lo tecnológico y todas las maravillas de un centro de salud.

Pronto Linsday pareció recordar algo y me miró a través de sus tupidas pestañas cobrizas y alzó la mano de Bella, supuse que intentaba recordarme el regalo que le habíamos hecho.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta el regalo de Bella envuelto en un papel azul marino con copos de nieve y se lo tendí a mi hija, sabia que le haría ilusión dárselo ella.

Bella nos miraba atentamente totalmente confundida, hasta que Lindsay le tendió el regalo completamente sonrojada.

-¿Qué es esto cariño?-preguntó. Lindsay rió.

-Abelo

Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido y yo le sonreí instándola a que hiciera lo que nuestra hija le decía.

Al abrirlo jadeó emocionada y terminó de desenvolver el regalo rápidamente.

-¿Gusta?- Bella rió ante la pregunta de Lindsay y la llenó de besos con los ojos húmedos.

-¿Qué te regalaron querida?-preguntó mi madre enternecida.

Bella mostró el portarretrato que mi madre había ayudado a hacer con la foto de nosotros tres en el zoo. La foto la había editado para pode escribirle "Feliz día mami. Edward y Lindsay".

-Oh si han puesto la foto el portarretrato que hicimos Lindsay!-exclamó mi madre riendo y aplaudiendo encantada.

…

….

Bella decidió que quería descansar un poco antes de la cena de modo que Lindsay y yo la acompañamos a mi habitación (el apartamento que habían acomodado para nosotros dentro del castillo estaba muy lejos como para ir ahora).

Al llegar a lo que fue mi habitación con Bella, Lindsay se acostó en medio de la cama y Bella colocó sus zapatos en el closet junto con su abrigo, y el regalo lo colocó en la mesa de noche, no tardó en seguir el ejemplo de nuestra hija.

-Muchas gracias por el regalo, es hermoso-susurró cuando notó que Lindsay estaba cerrando sus ojos.

-no fue nada. Es un detalle sencillo. Le hacía mucha ilusión el tema.-acariciando el cabello de Lindsay hice que mi princesa terminara de dormirse.

-Te amo-susurró Bella. Yo le di un beso en los labios (esta vez como Dios mandaba, igual Lindsay dormía).

-Te amo preciosa.-le sonreí y esperé que se acomodara en la cama para tararear una nana que mi madre me enseñó cuando Lindsay nació.

Lindsay cayó profundamente dormida al poner su cabeza en la almohada, y estaba completamente acurrucada contra Bella, mientras ella la abrazaba protectoramente. Ambas dormían plácidamente, y no pude evitar sonreír. Eran las mujeres de mi vida, las más especiales, y las que me tenían en sus manos.

A Bella le había gustado su regalo del día de la madre, Lindsay había disfrutado entregándoselo y envolviéndolo y mi madre disfrutaría de su regalo.

* * *

**POSIBLE ADELANTO:**

**-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida...**

**-Edward estoy bien... sólo fue un mareo.**

**-Mami!...**

**Ahi venía otra arcada, corrí al baño. Esta parte del embarazo era tedioso, molesto desagradable, pero al igual que con Lindsay no me arrepentía.**


	25. outtake 2: the new baby

**holaaa lamento haber tardado en subir este precioso outtake 2, pero con los otros fics que actualizo y la uni este lo deje de lado... no se si habrán mas outtakes, creo que por ahora es el ultimo...espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por sus reviews...**

**Mañana si dios quiere comienzan actualizaciones de los otros fics, creo que empezando por el blog:)... nos leeemos en otras historias !:)**

* * *

**La corona del amor**

* * *

Outtake 2: El segundo bebé.

**EDWARD POV**

Lindsay había decidido que dormiría con Bella y conmigo en la noche, ya que había estado bastante ansiosa durante los días que su madre había estado fuera con Esme. De modo que me fue más fácil sentir a Bella levantarse rápidamente en medio de la fría madrugada para ir al baño, Lindsay se removió inquieta y luego de asegurarme que no se despertara procedí a buscar a Bella.

Me preocupé cuando la encontré arrodillada al lado del retrete con aspecto pálido y cansado.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunté suavemente arrodillándome a su lado. Ella recostó su cabeza en mi hombro y tomo un par de respiraciones profundas.

-No me he dormido bien, es todo- estaba editando lo que le sucedía, lo sabía porque la conocía perfectamente, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, esperaría que se mejorara un poco para hablar con ella.

Estuvimos unos minutos más en el baño hasta que estuvimos completamente seguros que las nauseas no regresaron. Bella se lavó los dientes y la acompañé de nuevo hasta nuestra cama, insistió en que fuera a dormir y que no quería tomar nada, preferí hacerle caso y me recosté en la cama esperando que ella se durmiera y asegurándome que estaba bien.

Como siempre, cuando Bella reposo su cabeza en la almohada Lindsay se acurrucó contra ella y pasó su pequeño bracito por la cintura de Bella. Se veían hermosas, eran mi vida y no sería nada sin ellas. Aún recuerdo cuando Bella me dijo que estaba embarazada

_**FLASHBACK**_

Estábamos de aniversario de bodas en una pequeña isla, descansando y disfrutando de unos buenos días de merecidas vacaciones. Bella descansaba su cabeza sobre mi pecho y yo acariciaba su espalda desnuda, la sentí respirar profundo un par de veces y luego la vi salir corriendo a la casa, confundido la seguí hasta el baño y le sostuve el cabello mientras ella vomitaba lo que había comido y lo que no también. Al cabo de un rato lavó sus dientes y sin mediar palabra tomo mi mano y nos dirigió a la habitación que estábamos ocupando. Se sentó en la cama y soltó la bomba.

-Estoy embarazada- sin anestesia y sin rodeos.

Me quedé callado unos minutos sorprendido por la noticia y procesando lo que me acababa de decir.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

Ella se sonrojó y sonrió quedamente.-Unas dos semanas…pero no te enojes-agregó rápidamente-te juro que te lo iba a decir hoy, pero quería que fuera una especie de sorpresa por nuestro aniversario. No sabes lo que me costó escondértelo.

Ante su rostro iluminado, sus mejillas rojas por el sol, sus ojos brillantes y la amenaza de sonrisa no pude resistirme y comencé a reír histéricamente.

Luego de un rato riendo, vi que Bella me miraba entre emocionada y confundida. No me resistí de nuevo y me abalancé a abrazarla y besarla. Sería papá, era una experiencia extraordinaria, estaba completamente entusiasmado y a penas me acababa de enterar.

-Entonces… ¿Te entusiasma la noticia?-preguntó sonriendo ampliamente.

Le di un beso largo y profundo. –Me encanta la noticia. – Ella rió y me abrazó emocionada.

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK.**_

Claro! Los síntomas se repetían. Bella estaba embarazada de nuevo!

-Edward duérmete- demandó Bella en un murmullo.

Reí bajito y decidí posponer la conversación para cuando ambos estuviéramos más despiertos, además estaba el hecho de que teníamos que discutir cómo le diríamos a Lindsay que tendría un hermanito (porque esta vez sería varón).

Deposité un beso en la frente de mis dos mujeres y abrazándolas me quedé dormido.

…

Como la mañana anterior, unas risitas y un monstruo saltarín me despertaron, y como la mañana anterior decidí jugar a hacerme el dormido.

Escuché perfectamente como Lindsay reía divertida ante el reto de despertarme (aunque sospechaba que sabía que estaba despierto) y como Bella la regañaba en voz baja diciéndole que me dejara dormir.

-No mami.- Bella rió resignada y murmuró algo que hizo que Lindsay parara de saltar unos segundos y luego bajara de la cama.

Unos segundos más tarde sentí que algo frío tocaba mi rostro, y me levantaba de sorpresa. Mataría a Emmett por enseñarle a mi hija a despertar a la gente con un vaso de agua fría en el rostro.

Mientras yo me recuperaba de la impresión Bella regañaba suavemente a Lindsay explicándole que el vaso con agua era para ella bebérselo no para que me lo lanzara en el rostro.

-Ups-fue toda la respuesta de Lindsay antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

No pude evitarlo y me lancé a reír, había sido sorprendida por una niña de dos años.

-Lo siento-se disculpó Bella riendo conmigo –no sabía que había aprendido eso.

Cuando me calmé lo suficiente la saludé con un beso en la mejilla y la abracé. Esperaba que estuviera embarazada de nuevo, y si no lo estaba pues, haría todo lo posible e imposible porque lo estuviera.

-¿estás en estado?-la pregunta salió de mis labios sin antes haber sido completamente procesada por mi cerebro.

Bella se quedó rígida en shock. Así me sentí yo hace dos años cuando ella me soltó la noticia sin prepararme antes.

**BELLA POV**

Con que es así como se siente que lo tomen a uno desprevenido. Todo tiene sentido ahora.

-Si.-fue todo lo que fui capaz de responder dada la impresión de que Edward se diera cuenta tan rápido, es decir con Lindsay tardó dos semanas y fue porque al final tuve que decirle que me sucedía.

Lo próximo que sentí fueron los labios de Edward estrellarse contra los míos, y lo sentí sonreír. Estaba contento con la noticia. Siempre lo estaba, amaba los niños, y estaba seguro que no pararía hasta tener la cantidad suficiente de niños como para tener nuestra propia guardería en el palacio.

-¿Hace cuanto lo sabes?-preguntó viéndome a los ojos. Sus ojos verdes brillaban emocionados.

-lo descubrí el día siguiente que me fui con tu madre, bueno más bien fue ella quien se dio cuenta que estaba embarazada…

-Bella, divagas-interrumpió divertido. Yo me sonrojé, estaba nerviosa, estaba sintiendo más náuseas con este embarazo que con el de Lindsay y también estaba sintiendo acidez, la sensación más incómoda del planeta.

-¿Estás segura de que te sientes bien? Estás un poco pálida...

-Edward estoy bien... sólo fue un mareo.-interrumpí acariciando su barba sin afeitar y distrayéndome con ella momentáneamente

Edward iba a añadir algo cuando Lindsay entró como un torbellino en la habitación, lucía aún su adorable pijama de conejitos con unas divertidas pantuflas blancas con orejitas que habían sido regalo de Phil.

-Mami!-chilló pero al ver a Edward despierto se paró automáticamente y sonrió tímida, claramente "asustada" de lo que su padre podría decirle.

-Lindsay, ven aquí.- Edward le sonrió con cariño pero le habló seriamente. Ella obedeció sentándose en el regazo de su padre, y de algún extraño modo viéndose más pequeña.

Intenté escuchar lo que Edward decía pero ahí venía otra arcada, corrí al baño. Esta parte del embarazo era tedioso, molesto desagradable, pero al igual que con Lindsay no me arrepentía.

…

Al salir del baño Lindsay y Edward me miraron con precaución, y Edward me miró interrogante con la mirada. Si, teníamos que decirle a Lindsay que tendría un hermanito o hermanita (porque de nuevo sería niña)

-Lindsay cariño…-empezó Edward- mamá tiene a un bebé en su barriga- y así procedió a explicarle que estaba embarazada, que ahora el bebe era del tamaño de una uva y luego sería grande y luego nacería y que conocería al bebé.

Para sorpresa de ambos Lindsay sonrió abiertamente y comenzó a hacer planes de todo lo que haría cuando su hermanito o hermanita naciera.

-Quero ita.-demandó entre balbuceos típicos de una niña de dos años, luego de divagar un buen rato.

Edward rió y negó.- No cariño, será un niño. O bueno eso quiero

Esta vez fue mi turno de reír.- No Edward, será otra niña, ya verás.

Y allí nos embarcamos en una divertida discusión sobre el sexo del bebé.


End file.
